Afectos disfrazados
by TequilaNervous
Summary: La guerra contra Voldemort ha terminado, pero Severus, aunque sobrevivió, sigue siendo el blanco de los Mortífagos. Dumbledore decide convertirlo en un joven de 18 años y ocultarlo entre los alumnos de séptimo. De quién se enamora el joven Severus?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción del fic original de dressagegrrrl**, **Disguised Affections. La autora me ha autorizado ha idea original pertenece a dressagegrrrl y los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Afectos Disfrazados.

Prólogo.

El hombre en la cama del hospital estaba temblando y empapado de sudor. Su oscuro cabello parecía petróleo desparramado sobre la almohada. La sangre manaba de las numerosas heridas en su rostro y pecho. Una, particularmente horrible, nacía en la clavícula izquierda y terminaba cerca de la parte derecha de la cadera, como un Nilo bíblico, emitiendo sangre con cada latido de su corazón.

Albus Dumbledore observaba a la medimaga que atendía al hombre que amaba como a un hijo, con gran preocupación. Los movimientos de Poppy eran precisos, moviendo sin esfuerzo su varita y murmurando hechizos curativos sobre Severus Snape. Con lentitud, las heridas se fueron cerrando hasta que fueron indetectables. Todas, menos la sanguinolenta bisección del torso. Poppy siseó mientras se cerraba y curaba, pero permaneció como una furiosa línea roja, qe amenazaba con abrirse con el menor movimiento.

"Algún tipo de veneno?", preguntó Dumbledore.

"Tal vez, Voy a tener que tomar una mestra de sangre para saber". Contesto ella con irritación. "EL pudo haber aislado la poción o el veneno en un destello. Tenemos tanta maldita suerte, que es nuestro Maestro de Pociones, la víctima". Ella se volteó para mirar al director. "Aunque, claro, esto no es coincidencia, o si? Han pasado dos meses, DOS MESES, desde que Harry venció a quien-tu-sabes, y esta es la quinta vez desde la batalla final, que Severus ha estado bajo mi cuidado". Poppy quitó el cabello de la pálida frente del oscuro hechicero. Sentía un gran cariño por el hombre, que la mayoría de los otros profesores de Hogwarts no comprendían.

Severus había llegado a Hogwarts a los once años y desde ese momento, había estado en la enfermería mas que cualquier otro estudiante o profesor. Había sido un muchachito delgado y taciturno, que se sentaba con la barbilla levantada con fiereza y se rehusaba a decir nombres mientras Poppy volvía a repararle la nariz rota o le curaba los destrozados huesos de las manos. Severus Snape nunca gritó de dolor y jamás dejó escapar una lágrima. Pero siempre le agradecia, aunque fuera entre dientes apretados y una fría e impotente furia, brillando en los ojos.

El Severus adulto no era muy diferente del joven, solo que sus heridas se habían puesto exponencialmente peores. Solía regresar de las Oscuras Reuniones, temblando bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciatus, mientras que los delirios febriles estremecían su cuerpo por horas. Como siempre lo había hecho, agradecía a Poppy, con la boca llena de sangre por haberse mordido el interior de su mejilla para no aullar de dolor. Parecía que cada año que pasaba, sus ojos se volvían mas oscuros y mas fríos, y que cada vez, se retraía más en sí mismo.

El pesar por este hombre herido la urgió a decir, "Albus, esto no puede seguir así. Sabes que los Mortífagos lo buscan a él, específicamente, porque lo consideran un traidor. Tenemos que hacer algo para protegerlo. Nunca nadie ha hecho algo por él. Siempre ha sido el que se puso en peligro, el que se sacrificaba, La batalla terminó. Ganamos. Voldemort está muerto". El inconsciente Severus se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo Señor.

Albus se quedó viendo a Poppy a los ojos, para luego suspirar. "Tienes toda la razón, por supuesto. Le he dicho cuantas veces ha estado aquí y el estado en el que llegó, desde que Harry se ocupó de Tom Riddle". Se acarició la barba, meditando. "Ya sabes lo cabeza dura que es. Ya no se si le interesa si vive o muere, ahora que su tarea ha finalizado".

Poppy hizo un ruido de desaprovación en su garganta, mientras tomaba una muestra de sangre de Severus, para analizarla. Le puso un hechizo de estasis y se lo dió al director.

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza e hizo un gesto con el frasco que contenía la sangre. "Voy a poner a Horace Slughorn a trabajar en esto de inmediato. Cuánto tiempo crees que le llevará despertarse?"

"Eso depende de lo que encontremos en ese frasco y de cuanto daño haya causado, la experta administración del cruciatus por parte de Lucius, en su sistema inmune". Se dió vuelta bruscamente y comenzó a ordenar las pociones medicinales en lso cabinetes a su espalda. Se le cortó la respiración al reconocer la apretada y delgada letra que aparecía en las etiquetas de las botellas. Sintió la mano de Albus en el hombro y escucho su voz. "Tienes razón, Poppy. Debemos encontrar una manera de mantenerlo a salvo".

"Es una fuerte dosis de la poción 'El Olvido de los Muertos'". Al ver la alarmada expresión en los rostros de Albus y Poppy, se apresuró a continuar. "No, no es un veneno, y ciertamente no lo va a matar. Es un supresor de la memoria...uno muy bueno, por cierto. Si le damos una cantidad demasiado grande podemos llegar a barrer cada uno de sus recuerdos, conscientes o inconscientes, funciones cognitivas, físicas o emocionales y dejarlo como en blanco. Antonio Bellacruza, el Maestro de Pociones italiano que la inventó en 1372, también era un poeta horroroso. La llamó 'El Olvido de los Muertos', porque los efectos de la poción se parecían a los que se supone que experimentan las almas cuando una persona se muere y se prepara para el renacimiento. Una tontería, por supuesto. De verdad, era un maestro brillante, pero le ponía unos nombres muy ridículos a sus pociones...como este. Y no olvidemos a ese infame afrodisíaco, ' La Fiesta de Te de Lady Abruzzi', cuyos efectos..."

Dumbledore aclaró la garganta gentilmente, interrumpiendo la exposición del hombre. "Exelente Horace. Detalles, todos, terriblemente importantes. Hay alguna esperanza de encontrar una cura para alguien afectado por esta poción?"

Slughorn parpadeó como miope. "Si. Por supuesto. Esa es la razón por la cual es la mejor elección. Bueno, esta, entre otras. Esta poción es supresora, no erradicadora de recuerdos. El antídoto solo los recupera. Tambien podemos obliviarlo, que es mucho mas rápido que preparar una poción, por demás, mas preciso. Nunca se sabe lo que pudiera perderse con la poción".

"Cuánto tiempo llevará preparar el antídoto?", preguntó Poppy aliviada.

Slughorn consideró la pregunta. "Una vez que esté listo para comenzar, unos dos meses, si todo va bien. De cualquier modo, necesito por lo menos seis semanas para hacer los cálculos aritmánticosy determinar la fuerza del antídoto requerido y la dosis correcta, antes de comenzar a prepararla".

"Y una vez que tome el antídoto, cuánto tiempo tomará para que recupere todas sus memorias?" preguntó el Director.

"Eso depende. El antídoto libera los recuerdos, los cuales regresan a medida que algo los estimula. Hay casos documentados en Las pociones mas potentes, en los cuales ha sido desde una semana, pero también pueden tomar varios meses".

Albus miró a Poppy. Sus ojos brillaban por primera vez desde que Severus Snape había sido llevado al hospital, por Nymphadora Tonks, después del ataque.

"Horace, sería posible que regreses a Hogwarts este año para enseñar pociones? Me temo que Severus no estará en condiciones por este año, asi que vamos a necesitar de tu experiencia". Horace accedió y Albus se volvió para mirar a la medimaga. "Poppy, tengo un plan para proteger a nuestro cabeza dura Maestro de Pociones. Vamos a tener que ocultarlo a plena vista".

El director se acarició la barba por un momento y luego, miró hacia abajo con sorpresa. "Caray! Poppy, todavía tienes ese bálsamo para despegar cosas? He descubierto un caramelo de limón en mi barba. Eh...en realidad, dos".

N/A: Una nueva historia, sugerida por alguien que la ha leído en inglés. Me pareció un bonito fic. Espero que lo disfruten. Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.

El Director miró al joven sentado tranquilamente frente a él. Era un muchacho delgado de 18 años, con cabello negro y brillante como las alas de los cuervos, que le llegaba hasta los omóplatos, una nariz aguleña que parecia haber sido rota y reparada y rota de nuevo, en muchas ocasiones, y un color saludable, resultado de haber pasado varias semanas de verano ayudando a Hagrid con el cuidado de la tierra. El joven cruzó los tobillos y los acomodó bajo la silla. Tenía los ojos ensombrecidos mientras observaba al director.

"Qué estamos esperando señor?" Tenía la voz profunda y tranquila.

"Debido a las poco usuales circunstancias", en este punto, Albus parpadeó alegremente para la frustración del muchacho, "y porque empiezas en séptimo año, le he pedido a nuestra Primera Alumna para ayudarte en la transición, Con. Estamos esperando que llegue". EL director parecía muy complacido consigo mismo y Constantine apretó los dientes.

"Por qué a la Primera Alumna y no al Primer Alumno?"

"Porque la Srta. Granger y tu comparten la casa. El primer alumno es de Slytherin. Si hubieras sido sorteado en esa casa, seria al Sr. Zabini a quien estaríamos esperando".

Con se movió incomodamente en su asiento. Unos momentos antes, Albus Dumbledore le había puesto el ajado Sombrero Sorteador en la cabeza para determinar en cual de las casas de Hogwarts terminaría su ultimo año. Le había tomado un buen rato al viejo sombrero determinar la casa que escogeria para él, pero al final declaró, "La astucia y la ambición que posees casi no tiene comparacion con las de ninguna otra persona que haya caminado por estos pasillos. Sin embargo, su valiente corazón dictamina que eres, sin lugar a dudas, un GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bueno, bueno", había murmurado Albus, sorprendido. Sus azules ojos encontraron a los oscurísimos ojos de Con mientras decía, "Pero que inesperado".

Constantine salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó una recatada voz femenina que anunciaba, "Fizzing Whizbees". La puerta de la oficina privada del director se abrió para revelar a una joven mujer, casi sofocandose bajo una enorme cantidad de cabello castaño y rizado. Con se puso de pie con amabilidad cuando ella entró en la habitación, curioso por conocer a Hermione Granger, después de escuchar a Hagrid hablar de ellos, llamados El Trío Dorado por el Profeta, hasta el cansancio.

Con había esperado que fuera mas alta. Esta pequeña y aparentemente delicada jovencita no se veía capaz de vencer ni a un niño del primer año, mucho menos, a un oscuro hechicero loco, con ansias homicidas y cara de reptil, que intentaba conquistar el mundo...

Notó que Hermione era una linda chica, con buenas curvas. Como la heroína de guerra que se suponía que era, debería tener, al menos, la decencia de verse peligrosa o mas dura, en lugar de verse..como una nenita. Ella le sonrió un poco y Con tuvo el repentino e incómodo sentimiento que la chica sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

"Srta. Granger! Gracias por venir. Me imagino que estarás ocupada con los chicos de primer año. Es asombroso lo rápido que se pierden y luego los encontramos en los lugares mas raros. El año pasado, uno se quedo dormido en el armario de las escobas del Sr. Filch", se quedó pensativo por un momento. "Argus niega tener algo que ver al respecto".

La chica movió una mano y le sonrió al extraño y viejo hechicero. "No se preocupe por nada mas, señor. Me alegra ayudar."

"Perfecto querida! Sabía que podía contar contigo". Albus Dumbledore le ofreció un caramelo de limón el cual Hermione rechazó amablemente. "Bueno, ahora, de vuelta a los negocio, si? Srta. Granger, permitame presentarle a Constantine Prince". Con asintió con la cabeza con amabilidad, pero sus ojos y su boca permanecieron impasivos. "El Sr. Prince es nuestro nuevo alumno de séptimo en Gryffindor y esperaba que pudieras ayudarlo en la transicion, para que le fuera mas fácil adaptarse".

"Por supuesto Señor. Sera un placer. Constantine", dijo la jovencita de cabello frizado, "En donde cursabas antes de venir a Hogwarts?"

"Durmstrang", contestó él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y resguardando las manos en las mangas. No la miraba a los ojos. Prefería observarla de soslayo, a través de la negra cortina que formaba su cabello.

Hermione pareció sentirse ofendida por el tono cortante y las manera tan poco amistosas, pero siguió hablando. "Hogwarts será todo un cambio para ti, pero no me caben dudas que vas a adaptarte perfectamente. Creo que encontrarás que tus compañeros son amigables".

"Estoy aquí para cmpletar mi educación, Srta. Granger. Nada mas". Se encontró poco afecto a la solidaridad que ella ofrecía. Con no estaba seguro de donde venía ese sentimiento, pero sabia que cada vez que se extendía una mano en busca de amistad, esta resultaba golpeada. La desenvuelta Srta. Granger debía tener algun motivo ulterior.

Ella movió la cabeza y lo miro de manera tan franca que lo hizo sentirse incomodo. Al final, ella solo asintió y dijo, "Ya veremos".

"Muy bien niños. Ahora que ya esta todo arreglado, me temo que hay asuntos que me reclaman de inmediato y que debo conversar con el Profesor Slughorn. Si me disculpan..."

Con siguió a la chica Granger calladamente, permitiendole llenar el silencio con su conversación. La escuchaba a la mitad, mientras observaba los alrededores con disimulo, analizando cada puerta y cada hueco oscuro. No estaba seguro de lo que podía ocultarse allí, pero el lugar le era desconocido y tenía los nervios alertas por si acaso.

"...a tu derecha está el aula de pociones. Es una lástima que no estuvieras el año pasado. El profesor Snape, aunque es un poco gruñón, es definitivamente mucho mejor como profesor que Slughorn". Eso atrapó la atención de Con.

"Te gustan las pociones?"

"Oh, si, mucho. Cuando complete el año, quiero aplicar para ser aprendíz con un Maestro de Pociones para seguir con mis estudios".

Con la miró con aprecio. "Yo también me inclino por las pociones. Tienen una profundidad y una sutileza que no se encuentran en otras asignaturas".

Ella asintió con excitación y Con se encontró acelerando el paso para poder poder caminar a la par con ella. "Me desilusiona mucho que el Profesor Snape no venga este año. El año pasado, enseñaba Pociones Avanzadas a los de séptimo. Les enseñó a preparar la Poción de los Muertos Vivientes y algunas de las mas difíciles pociones curativas. El profesor Slughorn nos está enseñando a preparar pociones calmantes y para levantar el ánimo. Algo que ya vimos en quinto".

"Enseña eso en una clase de séptimo año? Inaceptable. Qué lástima. Espero que las otras clases no sufran de igual manera".

"Creo que te encontrarás a gusto", Hermione le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa. Con asintió con la cabeza, repentinamente atraído por la curva de los labios de la chica. Era una sonrisa íntima. Una que hablaba de confidencias compartidas y suaves bromas. Por primera vez, que pudiera recordar, se sintió esperanzado.

"Seguro que tienes razón, Hermione".

Cuando llegaron a la nueva sala común, Con descubrió a sus pertenencias y una horda de curiosos Gryffindors que lo esperaban. Hermione lo miró como disculpándose y comenzó a presentarlos.

"...y por último, pero no menos importantes, tenemos a Harry Potter y a Ron Weasley". En ese momento, Con, entendió quien era Hermione, al mismo tiempo que conocía a Harry y a Ron. Nadie en Inglaterra podía confundir a la afamada cicatriz en forma de rayo y las gafas redondas, como nadie podía obviar al gigante pelirrojo a su lado. Constantine era alto, y tendía a ser delgado pero fuerte. Ron, en cambio, era alto y ancho, con unas manos enormes. El físico perfecto para un golpeador.

Con sonrió fríamente, e inclinó la cabeza, prefiriendo permanecer en silencio, en lugar de la tonta charla. Se estremeció cuando sintió la fuerte palmada de Ron en su espalda.

"Seguro te estás preguntando en donde vas a dormir esta noche, no?" El rostro del pelirrojo se veía amigable al mover la cabeza en dirección del equipaje de Con y ponía un hechizo para hacerlo mas liviano. "Bueno, entonces, ven. Vamos a acomodarte en el dormitorio de los chicos".

Con se quedo helado. "Un dormitorio? Estaremos todos en la misma habitación?"

Harry sonrió, "Te ves sorprendido! Es que Durmstrang tiene cuartos individuales?" El muchacho movió la cabeza. "Me imagino que tener tu propia habitacion puede ser genial algunas veces, pero parece solitario también. Creo que prefiero dormir aquí, con los chicos de séptimo...a pesar de que Ron ronca como una banshee, Dean no deja de moverse y Seamus camina dormido". De repente el muchacho comenzó a reirse a carcajadas, y codeó a Ron en las costillas. "Al menos eso es lo que dijo él, cuando lo encontramos tratando de espiar en el cuarto de las chicas. Desgraciado mirón".

Con hizo un gesto. "Les aseguro que dormir solo nunca fue algo que me molestara".

Un muchacho de aspecto tímido se acercó y levantó uno de los bolsos de Con. "Bueno, haremos lo posible para que te sientas cómodo aquí tambien"

Neville Longbottom, recordó él. Con asintió y movió una mano de dedos largos y pálidos, con gesto impaciente. "Los dormitorios?" Estaba ansioso por zafarse del gentio de la sala común.

Hermione Granger lo saludó con la mano mientras Con seguía a Neville por las escaleras. La ignoró.

La cosa se puso peor cuando vió cinco camas, ordenadas en semicírculo alrededor de la habitación. "Dormimos todos aquí? Juntos? Así? Esto no es una historia muggle de cuento de hadas. Acaso somos los doce Gryffindors danzantes?" Los otros chicos se rieron, porque pensaron que se trataba de una broma.

Constantine se dió cuenta que era un snob, pero no por sus estandares, los quese interponian a la cuestión de dormir en aquella habitacion. Era la idea de dormir asi, totalmente indefenso! Esa idea le daba una intensa comezón. Casi en pánico, observo que la única cama que no tenía pilas de ropas o artículos de quidditch encima era la que quedaba justo en la mitad de la habitacion. Habia dos camas de cada lado, y lo que era peor, la escalera que llevaba hacia la sala común nacía justo a los pies de la misma.

Era la única cama defendible de toda la maldita habitación.

Caminó hasta una de las ventanas. Miró hacia fuera. Pudo ver una caída de unos cuatro metros y medio hasta otro tejado. Desde allí, las otras ventanas eran accesibles. Fácil para escapar, pero difícil de entrar, debido al vacío de 4.57 metros. La cama mas cercana a la ventana estaba encerrada entre dos paredes lo que significaba que podía dormir con la espalda contra la dura y fría piedra del castillo.

Constantine no quería la cama libre. Quería esa cama. Aunque estaba siendo distante, no era exactamente rudo. O al menos, no tenía intención de hacerse de enemigos desde el primer día en Hogwarts. No iba a invitar a nadie a que lo hechizara la primera noche, mientras dormía, por haberlos molestado. Miró a la encajonada cama y vió unas sábanas con el escudo de Gryffindor, una jaula con un sapo gordo y un Recordador.

"Creo que prefiero esta cama", dijo Con, apúntandola y tratando de sonar amigable. Se sentía poco natural, y podía decir que había fallado en caerles bien a sus compañeros, quienes se miraban entre sí. Había sonado casi como un depredador y la sonrisa que tenía en la cara había dejado ver como un brillo feroz.

"Lo siento compañero. Esa es la cama de Neville. Ese ha sido su lugar desde que llegamos a Hogwarts". La voz de Ron sonaba llana.

Con apretó los labios con incomodidad.

_Tranquilo, tranquilo..._

_Solo es una cama..._

Excepto que era mas que eso. Frenéticamente, rebuscó en su mente una explicación de por qué era tan importante para el no estar en la mitad de una habitación.

"Esta bien Ron. No tiene importancia", dijo Neville. "Estaba esperando la oportunidad para escapar de todas las vueltas de Dean". Neville le sonrió a Con, y el muchacho de cabellos negros suspiró con alivio.

"Ah, claro...Si tanto te molesta, podrias haber puesto un hechizo de silencio!" La voz de Dean sonaba tranquila. Neville rodó los ojos y palmeó al chico en la espalda.

En un momento, Neville y Con habían cambiado lugares.

Antes de acomodarse en la cama, el chico nuevo sacó su varita, larga y de una hermosa madera de ébano, y comenzó a poner encantamientos sobre su nueva cama. El primer nivel de defensa era un hechizo de distracción. El siguiente nivel era un hechizo de repulsión, el cual no permitía a nadie acercarse a mas de un metro y medio. Constantine levantó su varita nuevamente, cuando escucho que alguien tosía.

Se dió vuelta, sorprendido y molesto.

Potter estaba parado junto a él con una expresión comprensiva en los ojos.

"No necesitas eso aquí, pero te entiendo. Tu también peleaste en la guerra contra Voldemort?"

Con comenzó temblar de repente. La floreciente irritación que había comenzado a nacer desde que el muchacho lo habia interrumpido, desapareció a medida que una oscuridad se desataba en su mente y lo envolvía.

No recordaba nada.

Dumbledore lo había puesto al correinte sobre su pasado tanto como pudo, pero eso no importaba.

Sus recuerdos se habían ido. Con no podía estar seguro de quién era él en realidad, pero podía sentir una gran disciplina en su cerebro y una gran confianza en ella y que sus memorias no estaban. Se sintió traicionado.

Y aliviado.

No podía ver el rostro de su madre y recordar la acaricia de una amante en lo oscuro de su mente. Era vacío y sombras de horrores olvidados. Recuerdos vagos de carne muerta, ojos rojos y una carcajada psicótica que lo envolvían y amenazaban con sofocarlo. En ese momento, Constantine deseó que los oscuros misterios de su mente nunca se revelaran.

Sería tan malo seguir viviendo en esta pobre imitación de vida?

Pensó que podía empezar de nuevo, sin tener que mancharse con su pasado.

A juzgar por las expresiones de los chicos que estaban allí, había fallado el primer test de normalidad.

_Que pudo haberle pasado?_ Susurraban entre ellos, mirándolo con ojos gentiles.

Tenían los ojos de los ciervos, gentiles e inocentes.

_Acaso cree que algo pudiera ocurrir aquí? _Las voces eran suaves y con un dejo de reprimenda.

Y Con no podía evitarlo. Comenzo a asentir. _Si. Podria venir hasta aquí por mi. Mi pasado podíia venir en cualquier momento y cubrirnos con su maldita sabana._

Potter suspiró a su lado. Cuando Constantine volteó para mirarlo, los ojos de Potter se veían viejos y duros, como la expresión de un depredador.

Y Con se relajó un poco, pero no demasiado. No era un tonto.

Pero logró relajarse lo suficiente para obligar a la oscuridad a retraerse hasta que regreso a la realidad de la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros de séptimo año, todavía apretando la varita de ebano entre sus dedos.

"Confía en mi, te entiendo", Harry se acercó un poco mas, para que solo Ron y Constantine pudieran oírlo. "Los otros no realmente fueron parte de eso. No mucho. Ron y yo...Ron y yo ponemos las guardas desde el interior para que ellos no se den cuenta. Ellos no vieron lo que nosotros..." Potter dejo de hablar, tragándose lo que iba a decir.

Con asintió y lo tomó del brazo, simpatizando.

Esa noche, Constantine Prince durmió en su triplemente fortificada, desde el interior, cama y apretando su varita con fuerza. Los ojos estaban despejados, pero sus oídos permanecían alertas por cualquier ruido que rompiera el silencio que se cirniera sobre la suave respiración de sus durmientes compañeros.

N/A: Se habrán dado cuenta quien es Con, cierto? Diganme que si, porque si no se dieron cuenta, es que mi traducción es una porquería!

Gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Era oficial. Prácticamente todos los miembros de Gryffindor odiaban a Constantine Prince. Había estado en Hogwarts apenas una semana y las únicas personas que lo trataban con algo de cortesía eran Harry, Ron y Hermione. El resto de la casa, (y la escuela), lo ignoraban completamente, y el parecía contento con eso. Pensándolo bien, posiblemente se habría sentido contento, incluso, si el Trío Dorado tampoco le hablara. Solo les respondía con monosilábicos y nunca se dignaba a levantar la vista del omnipresente libro en la falda.

Hermione se mordisqueaba un rizo de cabello mientras se preguntaba en que punto las cosas se habían puesto así. Con había sido frío, pero amable la primera noche, conversando con ella sobre pociones. Ron y Harry habían bajado, luego que Con se hubiera acomodado, y parecían esperar que Con se adaptara bien a Gryffindor. Desde ese momento, en adelante, las cosas habían ido, drásticamente, cuesta abajo.

Hermione podía poner el dedo en el momento en el que Con y el resto de los Gryffindor habían tomado rumbos diferentes.

No fue la noche, en la sala común, en la que les habia dicho, sin vergüenza, a Lavender y a Parvati, que su nuevo perfume le recordaba a un Hipogrifo en celo. La mitad de las chicas y todos los varones de la casa, habían pensado, en secreto, que era gracioso porque Lavender y Parvati necesitaban que les cantaran las cuarenta.

Tampoco fue el momento en el que Dean Thomas palmeó el hombro de Constantine y se encontró en el suelo, boca abajo y prisionero de un joven de cabellos negros, que presionaba las rodillas contra su espalda. Con se había dado cuenta del error casi de inmediato y lo habia dejado ir, con la suave advertencia de 'mantener las malditas manos para si mismo en el futuro'. Después de todo, la mayoría de los miembros de la casa habían tenido, por lo menos, un _pequeño _papel en la guerra y Ron y Harry habian comentado, por lo bajo, que eso podía tener un efecto devastador en los nervios de cualquiera.

No. El momento exacto fue cuando Constantine había asistido al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. Estaba allí sentado, con su bufanda roja y dorada, ignorando el griterío a su alrededor, prefieriendo prestar atención a los jugadores. Era Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y Harry y Draco volaban describiendo elaboradas serpentinas sobre el campo de juego, buscando el dorado destello de la Snitch. A la mitad del juego, los dos buscadores se lanzaron en busca del dorado premio, a través de una nube jugadores rojos y verdes. Harry pasó por en medio a una velocidad increíble, apartando a los jugadores de su camino. Draco lo seguía a menor velocidad, pero mostrando una fantástica gracia al volar. Ejecutó una magnifica barrena que lo liberó de la masa de jugadores y lo dejó a un palmo mas cerca de la Snitch que Harry. Ninguno de los dos se quedó con el premio, pero Constantine se acomodó, pansativo, en su asiento. Sacó su varita de la manga y cambio los colores de su bufanda para hacerla verde y plateada.

Si. Ese fue el momento preciso.

Se escuchó una súbita inhalación colectiva desde el palco Gryffindor y la noticia del agravio se esparció como un virus, a través de las líneas de las otras casas. Se podían escuchar las risitas de los Slytherin, al ver al traidor en medio de un mar escarlata.

"Hey! Qué se supone que haces?", preguntó Seamus con furia.

"Apoyo al equipo mas fuerte", replicó Constantine con calma, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al juego ni por un segundo.

"De qué estás hablando? Harry es un maldito dínamo sobre la escoba. Sabes que fue el buscador mas joven en cien años?" Intervino Dean, mientras Seamus asentía vigorosamente.

"Harry podrá ser muy veloz, pero se mueve como un elefante. Malfoy, por el otro lado, no es tan veloz, pero es mucho mas hábil con la escoba". Dijo Con estableciendo los hechos de su análisis. "Y ahora, si no les molesta, estoy ocupado viendo como Slytherin le patea el trasero a nuestra ilustre casa".

Su insulto podría haber sido pasado por alto de haber sido, todavía, un alumno de Durmstrang, (una escuela acusada notoriamente por los estudiantes de Hogwarts, de tener el alumnado muy raro). Excepto...

Solo un momento después de que Con le pusiera un alto a la conversación con Dean y Seamus, Draco Malfoy atrapó la Snitch y concluyó el juego decisivamente, con un 190 de Slytherin en contra de los 70 de Gryffindor.

Fue una hermosa maniobra. La pequeña bolita alada estaba suspendida a un lado de la cabeza de Mililcent Bulstrode, manteniendo la misma velocidad que ella mientras la Slytherin golpeaba una particularmente horrible bludger lejos de Gregory Goyle, (poniéndola accidentalmete en curso de colisión con Ron Weasley). Potter vio a la snitch una fracción de segundo antes que Draco, asi que se inclinó hacia delante sobre su escoba, aumentando la velocidad, mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y Bulstrode. El buscador de cabello platinado estaba mas cerca, pero si aceleraba el paso para aventajar a Potter, corría el riesgo de golpear a Millicent y tirarla de la escoba.

La multitud gimió con horror al ver a Malfoy acercarse a Bulstrode.

"Pero qué está haciendo ese...Slytherin!" Se atragantó Collin Creevey.

Constantine alzó un dedo. "Aguarda..."

A último momento, los dedos de Draco se cerraron alrededor de la snitch y luego ejecutó una barrena perfecta que lo hizo pasar por encima de su compañera de equipo. Se detuvo y alzó la dorada pelota sobre su cabeza. Los graderíos de Slytherin se alzaron.

Con suspiró con gran satisfacción y se puso de pie. "Excelente, Muy bien jugado". Regreso a su bufanda los colores originales y se retiró mientras el resto de los Gryffindors se quedaban sentados sumidos en un horrorizado silencio.

Hermione se sintió mal por Harry y Ron. Ellos amaban el quidditch de manera obscena, y era una horrible cachetada perder el primer juego y contra Slytherin. Sin embargo, la verdad sea dicha, Hemione casi admiraba la feliz indiferencia de Con, respecto a las políticas de la casa. Era un cambio refrescante en contraste con la ciega suscripción de los otros Gryffindors.

Lo observó alejarse con la capa negra de la escuela ondeando en el viento. Se ató el largo y negro cabello y sacó un libro de su bolsillo. Con caminó casualmente hacia el lago y se acomodó en la orilla. Hermione admiraba su delgada y alta figura mientras se reclinaba sobre los codos y ella se pasaba una mano sobre su indomable cabello para acomodarlo.

De repente como si hubiera percibido que alguien los observaba, giró la cabeza y sus oscuros ojos se encontraron con los cálidos y acaramelados ojos de Hermione. Ella se estremeció un poco y asintió solemnemente con la cabeza. El la miró con atención por un buen rato hasta que también asintió, reconociéndola.

"No me importa. Con es un bastardo infernal", exclamó Seamus durante la cena. "Harry, estaba apoyando a Draco".

Harry suspiró y se rascó la cicatriz distraídamente. "Y que Seamus? Quería ganar, pero debo ser el primero en admitir que no estuve en mi mejor forma el día de hoy, y Draco...bueno, Draco estuvo condenadamente genial".

"Me agrada escuchar que finalmente lo admitas Poter. Yo _soy _genial, y hoy, te pateé el trasero". Draco estaba usando su voz de nenito de Sangre Pura, esa voz que clamaba, 'puedo rastrear a mis ancestros hasta los tiempos en los que se arrastraron del caldo primordial', pero sin la malicia que usaba en los años previos a la caída de Voldemort. Harry hizo una mueca, pero se dió la vuelta para encarar a su contraparte de Slytherin.

"No estaba hablando contigo Draco. Además, es de mala educación meterse en las conversaciones ajenas. Sin embargo, tengo que admitirlo. Si, me pateaste el trasero el día de hoy". Tenia un tono parco, pero se distinguía el humor y se veía un intento de sonrisa en los labios.

La mandíbula de Draco se cayó hasta el piso al escuchar la revelación, y por un momento, parecía que le faltaban las palabras. "Bueno, si...yo..eeehhh...Es que tengo una escoba nueva...una Firebolt 2X. Se supone que tiene una gran maniobrabilidad".

"Me pareció que era una escoba nueva", dijo Harry, dudando por un segundo. "Si tienes tiempo, me encantaría echarle una mirada". Tragó saliva como si no estuviera seguro de donde salió esa pregunta.

Draco asintió solemnemente como si sus sospechas hubieran sido confirmadas. "Olvídalo Potter. Estás loco".

Harry suspiró. "Todavía eres un idiota, por lo que veo".

Draco le sonrió y se fue. Mientras el regresaba a la mesa de Slytherin, Con entró al Gran Salón y se dirigió hacia en donde se encontraba en grueso de los Gryffindors. Hermione vió como Draco le dedicaba un breve saludo que, se le ocurrió, era en agradecimiento por su apoyo en el juego.

"Volaste excelentemente hoy Malfoy", dijo Con, mientras seguía caminando hacia su asiento, pero Draco lo detuvo.

"Gracias Prince. Mi papá me compró una escoba nueva, la mejor del mercado, aunque no la necesito para patearle el trasero a _él"._ Harry hizo un gesto al ver que Draco apuntaba en su dirección. "Prince es un antiguo apellido de Sangre Pura. Cómo es que alguien con una calidad tan obvia terminó conviviendo con gentes como _ellos?_ Deberías estar en..."

"Alto", la expresión de Con era imperturbable. "Aunque si quieres, puedes seguir hablando, por supuesto. Es tu decisión. Pero, cuanto mas hables, mas te pones en vergueza. Toma esto como una sugerencia de un Prince a un Malfoy. Tu entiendes, cortesía de sangre pura". Con siguió caminando y se sentó junto a Dean y en frente de Hermione.

La cara de Malfoy se puso roja de furia, mientras apretaba los dientes. Hermione vió como abría y cerraba los puños apretadamente antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse.

"Hmmm. Tienes que cuidarte la espalda con ese chico", le murmuró a Con. El batió una mano despreocupadamente.

"Ese muchacho es como una serpiente que necesita dentadura postiza. No muerde de verdad". Ella se carcajeó antes de ponerse una mano sobre la nariz y la boca, mortificada. El la miró sorprendido y sonrio. Bueno, decir que sonrió es una exageración. Los labios de Constantine no se movieron ni una pulgada, pero los ojos emitieron un brillo y se pusieron de un cálido color gris humo.

"Tu crees que los Slytherin son lo mejor de lo mejor, por qué no te sientas con ellos, entonces?" Preguntó Seamus bruscamente, inclinándose para poder mirarlo desde el otro lado de Dean.

Y con eso, los ojos de Con se pusieron de un frígido color negro. Sacó un libro de su bolsillo y lo abrió cuidadosamente , deslizando los dedos entre las páginas marcadas con una tira de papel. "Porque soy un Gryffindor", y su voz era firme y sin arrepentimientos. "No un Slytherin".

"Bueno, bueno", replicó Harry mientras le daba una mordida a su papa.

N/A: Holas! Quiero disculparme por los errores que deben haber encontrado con respecto a la traducción de algunas cosas, como ser 'Head Girl/Boy' o los puestos de los jugadores de Quidditch. La verdad es que los traduzco como los escucho en las películas, y nunca se refieren a esos puestos de la misma manera. Estoy pensando seriamente en ponerme a leer los libros...es eso o encontrar a alguien que traduzca mejor que yo...Mil disculpas, de nuevo, por esos errores y otros que posiblemente encuentren a lo largo de las historias. Prometo poner mayor atención. Ah! Y gracias a toda la gente que comenta! Todos los coementarios son bienvenidos. A la mayoría les respondo directamente, a los que no puedo, lo hago desde aquí. Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.

"Y como te estás adaptando?", preguntó el Director a Constantine.

"Perfectamente", dijo el muchacho con sarcasmo, sentado muy derecho y con cara de póker en la enorme silla de la oficina del director.

Dumbledore se paso los dedos por la barba, meditando. "Ah, bien, bien. Me alegra escuchar eso, muchacho". Con hizo un gesto. "Y como te estas llevando con tus compañeros?"

"De maravillas", replico Con, con los dientes apretados. "Es un festival del amor cada vez que entro en la sala común".

El Director lo miro con un brillo en los ojos azules. "Si, he notado. Fue fantástico verte demostrar semejante espíritu escolar en el último juego de Quidditch. Sin embargo, veo que te llevas bien con los Sres. Potter y Weasley, y con la Srta. Granger".

El chico se estremeció un poco. "Potter es un tipo decente. No es un tonto, aunque no pone todo el esfuerzo que debiera en las tareas escolares. Weasley es un rufián, pero no le deseo la muerte en este preciso instante". Con estrecho los ojos. "Eso podría cambiar, por supuesto".

"Y la Srta. Granger?"

"Disculpe?"

"Oh, es solo que estabas tan ocupado enumerando todas las maravillosas cosas que te agradan sobe el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley, que me temo que no escuche lo que dijiste sobre la Srta. Granger".

Con se ruborizo un poco y desvió la mirada de los ojos de Dumbledore. La chica Granger era...tolerable. Constantine había notado otras cosas luego. A veces la miraba por encima del libro que estaba leyendo, y ella se sentaba cerca, con las piernas bajo el cuerpo y un grueso y viejo tomo, que le ocupaba todo el regazo. Y cuando Con iba a la biblioteca, ella ya estaba allí, rodeada de papeles y con el cabello hecho un desastre. Por las noches, le gustaba tomarse un te claro y mirar el fuego en la sala común.

Hermione nunca le hablaba.

Ella solo le sonreía y asentía y luego seguía con su trabajo. Y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba. Si ella hubiera intentado conversar con en el, Con le hubiera gruñido y la rechazado. Hubiera sospechado que podía tener algún motivo ulterior para ofrecer su amistad. En lugar de eso, ella solo se sentaba allí, era una tranquila presencia que lo apaciguaba.

Hermione era lo mejor de los tres. Ambos, Harry y Con, compartían horribles heridas de guerra, (aunque Harry las escondía mejor que Con). Ron templaba su dolor en sus pesadillas y con el Quidditch, y arrojándose a los brazos de mujeres de sospechosa moral como Lavender Brown. Pero Hermione...

Hermione era la paz. Sus emociones eran como aguas claras. Se podían ver las cicatrices al fondo, pero eso era parte de su paisaje. La consecuencia de las acciones de otras personas y de las que no reclama parte.

Reconoció a un alma vieja en su rostro, del mismo modo que lo había visto en Potter, lo cual lo había hecho ajustar las barreras mentales. Hermione y Potter, y en menor medida, Weasley, eran los únicos habitantes de su esfera a los que calificaba como 'tolerables', y tal vez en sus mejores días, los podía pensar como parecidos. El resto de Hogwarts estaba firmemente establecido en la categoría de 'inútiles receptáculos de carne para magia'.

Pero Hermione era con la única que disfrutaba pasar mayor cantidad de tiempo.

El director aclaro la garganta y Con rebusco una respuesta en su mente. "Encuentro...encuentro que no puedo odiarla".

Las velludas orugas que eran las cejas de Dumbledore llegaron hasta el cabello. "Una gran alabanza, en efecto".

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros volvió a ruborizarse, dándose cuenta que el director entendía más de lo que le gustaba. Movió uno de los hombros levemente.

De hecho estoy mas que complacido de escuchar eso. Tengo una proposición para ti, jovencito. El profesor Slughorn vino a verme esta mañana. Está trabajando en no se que tipo de investigación independiente para el Profesor Snape, mientras se encuentra fuera, así que esta teniendo dificultades para completar el resto de sus tareas". Los ojos de Constantine brillaron con interés. Se inclino hacia adelante. "Tu y la Srta. Granger tienen las mejores notas en clase, y me atrevería a decir que no les molestaría un poco de trabajo extra en pociones, es correcto?"

Con sintió el corazón liviano. Las clases de Slughorn le parecían mortalmente aburridas. Hermione había tenido razón con sus comentarios la primera noche, cuando lo guió hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Las pociones que estaban aprendiendo eran de lo más elementales y no lograban incentivarlo intelectualmente. Pero la idea de ayudar al profesor en un proyecto despertó un nuevo nivel de interés en el. Ciertamente, seria justo después de todos eso anestésicas clases que balbuceaba el profesor. _Bueno, tal vez no._

"Profesor Dumbledore, estaría muy feliz de poder ayudar al profesor Slughorn con su proyecto":

"Excelente. Tenia el presentimiento que lo harías".

"...así que este será su laboratorio privado por el resto del año. Tendrán acceso total al depósito de pociones, por supuesto. Créanme! Lo van a necesitar!" Slughorn ladro una risotada. "Solo asegúrense de llevar un minucioso inventario de lo que usen".

Constantine y Hermione se miraron con desaliento mientras el profesor hablaba, sin darse cuenta de la perspicaz decepción de sus alumnos.

"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. No saben cuanto aprecio su ayuda. Va a tomar una buena parte de su tiempo libre, me temo. Aquí esta la lista de pociones que Madame Pomfrey va a necesitar el próximo mes. Ella les enviara la nueva lista cuando hayan terminado con esta partida".

Con tomo la lista de la mano del profesor y le echo una mirada y el corazón se le cayo todavía mas al leer cada ítem.

_Pomada para quemaduras (10)_

_Poción de reposición sanguínea (5)_

_Skele-grow (5)_

_Pomada para golpes (15)_

_Poción para jaquecas (50)_

_Poción calmante (50)_

_Poción desinflamatoria (10)_

_Reductor febril (50)_

_Poción vigorizante (10)_

_Poción fortalecedora (10)_

...y seguía así. Con la posible excepción la poción de reposición sanguínea, el resto eran pociones de lo más básicas que un estudiante de cuarto podía preparar. Y la bruta cantidad requerida, significaba que pasaría una gran cantidad de tiempo en el laboratorio.

..._con Granger,_ dijo una pequeña y endiablada voz en su cabeza. Con la aplaco sin misericordia, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Hermione, quien se estaba chupando el labio inferior hasta el hartazgo. Con sintió un tironeo en el estómago cuando ella lo soltó, rosado y húmedo.

Slughorn salio y los dos Gryffindors se encontraron solos en el laboratorio.

"Creo que Dumbledore hizo esto a propósito", dijo ella con calma.

"Por supuesto que si. El viejo bastardo debería haber estado en Slytherin", retrucó él. "Parece que vamos a estar trabajando por algunas largas horas". Con se paso una mano sobre la cara. "La verdad es que esperaba tener algo de tiempo para poder llevar a cabo una investigación de verdad".

Los dos se quedaron en taciturno silencio, y ni siquiera el hecho de tener un laboratorio entero a su disposición fue suficiente para atemperar su mal humor. Hermione se sentó en una banqueta y comenzó a morderse distraídamente una uña.

"Ese es un mal habito para una pocionista. Nunca se puede saber que ingrediente puede uno tener debajo de las uñas". Su voz sonaba mas gruñona de lo que había querido, pero su cerebro masculino de 18 años estaba fascinado por la manera en la que ella se mordisqueaba los dedos. Por el bien de su salud mental y por la relación de trabajo, esperaba desesperadamente que se detuviera.

"Es verdad", suspiro ella sin mirarlo. Hermione se puso de pie con lentitud e inhalo. Sus ojos se movieron sobre Con.

"Qué?", dijo él.

"Con..."

"Hermione..." se burló.

Slughorn sugirió que trabajáramos por turnos, no?"

Con asintió, aunque su estómago parecía, de repente, hecho un nudo. Acaso ella no estaba interesada en trabajar con él? De pronto, el interés por este proyecto, (el cual ya estaba bajo), cayó a cero. La miró con ojos oscurecidos y fríos y ella pareció momentáneamente confundida por el cambio de actitud.

"Bueno, si hacemos eso, el laboratorio nunca estará libre. Uno de los dos siempre estará trabajando aquí, así que no podremos hacer ninguna investigación. Pero que tal si trabajamos juntos? Tendríamos las pociones listas en la mitad del tiempo y así tendríamos la otra mitad disponible para hacer la investigación que queramos!" A medida que hablaba, crecía la excitación. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los ojos le brillaban esperanzados.

"Hermione, esa es...es una idea maravillosa. Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. Eres brillante, pequeña hechicera!", exclamó Con, atrapado por su entusiasmo. "Empezaremos con las pociones que lleven mas tiempo, y una vez que tengamos esas en camino, podemos dividir el resto de la lista en dos. Estaríamos listos para comenzar nuestros propios proyectos en dos semanas a lo mucho!"

"Eso si que sería genial, Con. Nuestra propia investigación!"

"Qué podemos estudiar?", preguntó él, mordiéndose el labio. Se acomodó un poco de cabello detrás de la oreja y se puso a estudiar a la joven bruja a su lado. Tenía el rostro totalmente brillante con entusiasmo. El dorado cabello agitado sobre la cara y Constantine se encontró cara a cara con el repentino e inesperado deseo de tomar unos de esos rizos y estirarlo para ver hasta donde llegaba y luego soltarlo para verlo retraerse.

"En realidad, tengo varias, una de ellas es un potencial tratamiento para la demencia, o tal vez incluso, el Alzheimer, basado en la poción agudizante. Pensé que podíamos adaptar la poción añadiendo hierba de San Juan y Ginkgo Biloba, mientras cocemos a fuego lento la bilis de armadillo y …"Hermione hizo una pausa cuando vió a Con mirándola de extraña manera. "Sea lo que sea?"

Constantine sacudió la cabeza que lo sacó de su estado contemplativo. Había estado mirando a la chica como un idiota y probablemente tenía una horriblemente estúpida expresión en la cara. Sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho. Un borroso, cálido y muy poco común sentimiento para él. Examinándolo, el muchacho se sorprendió al descubrir que él…_quería_ a Hermione Granger.

Titubeando, estiró una mano para tocar un mechón de su cabello.

"En el espíritu de la investigación…"Su voz era grave mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre el rizo con delicadeza. Estiró el cabello hasta que llegó a la mitad de la espalda de Hermione. Tragó saliva. Sentía la garganta extrañamente apretada. Cuando soltó el cabello, el rizo regresó a su lugar y se enredó alrededor de su mano como una caricia. "Fascinante", susurró sonrojándose. Luego, retiró su mano del cabello de ella.

Los labios de Hermione estaban ligeramente abiertos mientras lo miraba con ojos grandes y curiosos.

"Estoy ansioso por trabajar contigo Hermione. Está clara la razón por la cual eres la mejor de nuestra clase". Con sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante. "Pero voy a intentar darte pelea este año".

Ella aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía y se estremeció un poco cuando sintió un pulgar recorrerle con suavidad los nudillos.

N/A: Bueno, esta ha sido una noche bastante mala para mí. Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error que pudieran encontrar, sobre todo en lo tocante a los nombres de las pociones. Estaría bueno que me dijeran como se llaman, si saben. Seguro que saben…Me dicen como se llaman de verdad y corrijo todos los errores. Gracias por ayudarme! Y gracias por seguir leyendo!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4.

Era tarde, bastante pasado el toque de queda y la mayoría de los residentes del castillo hacía un buen rato que dormían en sus cómodas camas, pero en la sala común de Gryffindor, el Trío Dorado estaba conversando.

"Harry, esta bien. Nada ocurrió", dijo Hermione gentilmente, tomándolo por las muñecas.

"Pero estuve tan cerca, 'Mione. Casi... Neville pudo haber resultado herido de gravedad. Debí ser más cuidadoso!" Harry tenia la voz desencajada.

"Mira amigo, Neville esta bien. Fue como una llamada de atención. Si estas estudiando en la cama, debes recordar poner los hechizos como cuando te vas a dormir". Ron se detuvo de pronto y sonrió. "O puedes hacer como yo y no estudiar mas":

"Ronald Weasley!" La voz de Hermione era tensa. "Por supuesto que debe seguir estudiando. Los NEWTs son este año. Honestamente, si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor, no digas nada".

"Carajo 'Mione. Solo intentaba hacerlo reír un poco. Esas de malas esta noche, no?"

Hermione se restregó el ojo con la palma de la mano. "Puede ser . Lo siento. No he dormido bien estos días".

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirando el fuego crepitar. Hermione trajo una tetera y jugo a la Madre, poniéndolo una cucharada de azúcar par Ron una generosa cantidad de leche para ella y para Harry. El suave sonido de la porcelana era un sonido tranquilizante par sus británicos oídos, así que, lentamente se relajaron.

Constantine bajo a la sala común ataviado con los pantalones de su piyama negro y una camiseta gris. Los ojos de Hermione se deslizaron sobre la delgada forma con aprecio. Su boca se puso seca cuando vio la adorable y pálida piel de sus brazos y el elegante brazalete de cobre que tenia en su muñeca izquierda. Tenia unas oscuras ojeras y se veía exhausto.

Le sonrió y miro hacia otro lado, sintiéndose compungida. Su mejor amigo estaba hecho un desastre debido a la culpa, Con se veía como muerto y todo lo que ella hacia era comerse con los ojos un muy bello par de músculos. Ella volvió a mirar a Harry y le calentó el te.

Harry le dedico una llorosa sonrisa.

"VI lo que ocurrió allí arriba", comento Con tranquilamente.

La mandíbula de Harry se tensó e inhaló una gran cantidad de aire a través de la nariz. "Fue un accidente...estaba soñando con Ginny, y Neville trato de despertarme cuando comencé a gritar. Ni siquiera pensé...solo reaccioné y antes de darme cuenta..."

"Longbottom estaba en el suelo con la punta de tu varita en la garganta...", Con señaló su propia yugular. "Justo aquí". Se acerco un poco y se sentó en una silla cercana. "No tienes nada que explicar. Como dije, lo vi todo. Pero Longbottom es lo suficientemente sabio. Tengo el presentimiento que probablemente ya estés acaparando toda la culpa para ti solo":

Ron le lanzo una mirada asesina a Con, pero Hermione le puso una mano sobre la muñeca para tranquilizarlo.

"Sueñas con frecuencia?", Pregunto el muchacho de cabellos negros a Harry.

Harry asintió.

"No voy a insultarte preguntándote si alguna vez pensaste en usar la Poción para dormir sin sueños. Imagino que, como yo, Hermione y tu ya son prácticamente incapaces de beber esa deliciosamente narcótica poción". sonrió y miró a Ron. "Apuesto que Weasley aquí presente, podría. He notado que es capaz de dormir en cualquier parte. Sus entusiastas ejercicios con el sexo opuesto son los posibles responsables de que pueda dormir sin soñar".

Ron se veía irritado. "Eres un verdadero cerdo, Con".

La sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro. Solo alzo uno de sus hombros ligeramente como diciendo, _'Si, y que vas a hacer al respecto?'_ "Pero sabes que tengo razón".

"Solo quisiera poder dormir una noche sin soñar con ella. Esos son los peores. Los sueños sobre las batallas y la muerte, llenos de sangre, son nada en comparación con los sueños sobre Ginny". Una solitaria lagrima se deslizo sobre el rostro de Harry y Hermione acaricio la espalda de su amigo, mientras el inhalaba grandes y temblorosas bocanadas de aire.

"Nunca puedo recordar mis sueños", susurro Con. "Siento que si solo pudiera ponerle un rostro o un nombre a lo que sea que esta atormentándome, podría combatirlo, pero no puedo". Se sentó y frotó las manos contra su cara. "Ayer en la mañana, volví a despertar con sangre en la boca. No he podido volver a dormir desde entonces".

"Has estado despierto por 36 horas?", preguntó Harry.

Con asintió con ojos ensombrecidos. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y Hermione, necesitando mantenerse ocupada, sirvió una taza de te para Con, poniéndole dos cucharadas de azúcar. El sonrió un poco y parecía complacido con el hecho que ella supiera como bebía su te.

"Ella grita en mis sueños", dijo Harry finalmente. "Nunca revivo la ultima batalla cuando duermo. Solo regreso al momento en el que entramos a la Mansión Malfoy. La noche en la que Ron, Remus y yo, nos colamos en las mazmorras de ese bastardo sangre pura para buscar a Ginny y a Hermione".

"Bueno, creo que iré a buscar a Lav", dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y frotándose las sudorosas manos sobre la camiseta.

"Esta bien Ron. Buenas noches. Nos vemos temprano para Transfiguraciones". La voz de Harry estaba apretada, con un terriblemente falso tono de alegría que puso los dientes de Hermione a temblar.

Cuando se ya se había ido, Hermione suspiro. "Estoy preocupada por el".

"No envidies sus mecanismos para sanar, 'Mione"

Ella miro a Harry sorprendida. "Nunca! Solo me preocupa que algún día dejaran de funcionarle y se verá forzado a vérselas con años de supresión". Ella se volteo para ver a Con. "Ginny era la hermana de Ron y la novia de Harry. Falleció entre las sombras de la Mansión Malfoy. Yo hubiera muerto también, de no ser por Draco. Era el final del sexto año. El joven Theodore Notts aspiraba a convertirse en una gran y malvado Mortífago y nosotras éramos el premio":

Hermione dejo su taza de te abruptamente y fue hasta la chimenea para avivar el fuego.

"Empieza a hacer un poco de frío aquí, no? Así que el querido Teddy nos lanzó un stupefy y nos llevo al Bosque Prohibido en donde sus buenos amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, estaban esperándolo con una portkey que los llevaría a la Mansión".

"Ginny y yo estuvimos allí por tres semanas con Lucius. Hubiera sido un pequeño consuelo si hubiéramos estado juntas, pero Malfoy es un experto en destrozar personas...después de todo...eso era a lo que se dedicaba como Mortifago...y sabia cuanto peor puede ser la soledad. Pasaron tres semanas y entonces Draco llegó a casa".

Con la observaba con una expresión imperturbable. La luz del fuego ensombrecía su rostro, haciendo que sus facciones parecieran aliviadas.

"Draco es un mocoso. No creo que se pueda refutar eso, pero no es un monstruo. Nos encontró en las mazmorras y les envió un mensaje a Harry y Ron a través de Dumbledore. Nuestras raciones eran magras, y estábamos muriendo de hambre con lentitud, pero el nos daba comida cada vez que le era posible, a escondidas, mientras esperábamos nuestro rescate. El nos dio esperanzas". Hermione inhalo aire con un temblor.

Harry continuo la narración. "Ron y yo estábamos consumidos por la preocupación. Cuando Dumbledore nos dijo que había recibido un mensaje, estábamos extasiados". Su rostro se contorsionó con furia todavía fresca. "Pero el bastardo espero una semana para decirnos, mientras se preguntaba si podía confiar o no en Draco, por si era una trampa. Draco había incluido una portkey que nos llevaría directamente hacia las mazmorras, y las llaves de las celdas".

"Que fue lo que hizo que Dumbledore cambiara de opinión y les permitiera montar un rescate? La verdad, es que es muy sospechoso". La voz de Con era gentil como Hermione jamás la había oído.

"Trató de escanear a Draco con su detector y su imagen nunca apareció". Los brazos de la chica envolvieron con fuerza su propio torso mientras regurgitaba los eventos de sus pesadillas.

"Remus Lupin, Ron y yo llegamos allí vía portkey. De inmediato supimos que algo estaba muy mal. Ginny gritaba muy fuerte. La celda de Hermione estaba en el camino así que la rescatamos a ella primero. Dios! Se veía horrible...ensangrentada y golpeada..Y tan delgada que me dio miedo que fuera a romperse cuando Remus la levanto en sus brazos. Mientras tanto, Ginny seguía gritando, pero su voz era cada vez mas débil. Para cuando llegamos a su celda, ella estaba inmóvil. Mire por una ranura y Ginny estaba...ella...su sangre cubría todo el suelo...su ropa estaba...", Harry se atragantó y se frotó la nariz con una manga. "Estaba en medio de un círculo de cinco Mortifagos, y uno de ellos se volvió a Lucius y le dijo, 'siempre las rompes cuando es tu turno!'" Harry estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de rememorar la historia. Apretó los dientes y su voz adoptó un tono como de negocios. "Así que, para cuando llegamos, ella estaba muerta. Tomamos a Hermione y salimos de allí. La guerra termino a los tres meses. Tu sabes, le lance el Avada a Voldemort por la espalda. Los periódicos no dicen eso, pero es lo que hice. Y lo volvería a hacer". Harry se rió ácidamente. "Así que, porque tienes tu pesadillas Constantine Prince? Que parte hiciste en este asunto?" La voz de Harry sonaba casi acusatoria.

Hermione podía ver como Con se debatía sobre como responder a la pregunta. Sus ojos estaban insondablemente negros y su boca se puso tensa.

"No lo se".

"Que quieres decir?"

Con se cruzo de brazos y maldijo. "Mis recuerdos han desaparecido. No puedo recordar, de ninguna manera, quien soy o que hice. Todo lo que se es lo que Dumbledore me dijo. Mi nombre es Constantine Prince y soy un estudiante transferido desde Durmstrang. No tengo familia ni dinero ni mascota. Todo lo que tengo son vagas impresiones. Recuerdo la serenidad de las Pociones. Recuerdo..A una chica que algunas vez conocí. Es solo como un flash de su cara en la oscuridad de mi mente. Recuerdo una horrible y chillona carcajada, y la necesidad de sentarme siempre con la espalda contra una pared. El resto...no esta. Por la noche, siento como si los espacios en blanco de mi mente estuvieran tratando de devorarme entero".

Constantine se sacudió como un perro. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir pena por el malhumorado muchacho de los torturados y oscuros ojos. Cuidadosamente, estiró una mano y acarició la de el. Deslizo los suaves dedos sobre la palma de Con y el la miro desconcertado, antes de retirar su mano y colocarla en su regazo en donde ella no pudiera llegar.

"Suficiente de esto. No necesito a la Tía Agonía, Granger. Me largo a ver si puedo pegar un ojo." Se puso de pie con rigidez y comenzó a caminar. Cuando llego al pie de las escaleras, hizo una pausa y dijo. "No se cuando, pero estoy seguro que algún día podré dormir toda la noche". Luego se volteo para mirar a Harry y a Hermione. "Potter, cambie los hechizos de tu cama para que se activen cuando te duermas".

"Gracias Con". El muchacho asintió y se retiro en silencio.

Harry y Hermione se acomodaron de nuevo en el sofá y el levantó un brazo para que su amiga se pudiera acomodar junto a el. "Espero que tenga razón, 'Mione".

"Yo también Harry".

Ella dormitaba un poco contra su amigo hasta que Harry se movió y dijo. "Hablar sobre eso, ayudo, creo. El solo escucho".

"Creo que eso era lo que ambos necesitábamos. Me voy a dormir, amor".

Ella se inclino sobre el y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Gracias por rescatarme, Harry"

"Cada vez que me necesites, 'Mione".

N/A: Holas otra vez! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero me hicieron notar que me había saltado una parte importante de uno de los primeros fics que traduje. Se trata de "Un cambio de vida", en el que me olvide de traducir un buen tramo entre los capítulos 14 y 15...la senilidad me esta matando! Menos mal que me avisaron, porque es una de las mejores partes!

Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capitulo y de la corrección del otro fic!

Muchos saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Constantine observaba a Harry Potter, quien observaba a Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba sentado en un banca frente al Lago. Era la imagen de la tranquilad. Tenía los brazos extendidos sobre el borde de la alzada de la banca y una carta se balanceaba en una de sus manos. Si no hubiera estado mirando con atención, posiblemente Con no se hubiera dado cuenta que los hombros temblaban levemente.

Potter tampoco era era un observador casual y el tambien podía ver como los hombros de Draco se estremecían. Su rostro era un estudio de enojo y lástima y se balanceaba de aquí para alla con indecisión. Con casi podía ver los engranajes trabajando en el cerebro de Harry, mientras el chico-que-era-demasiado-ruidoso, se debatía sobre si acercarse o no a su nemésis de tantos años. Draco alzó una mano y se frotó la cara, secando las lágrimas con ella.

Harry se acercó y fue a sentarse al lado del Slytherin.

Los dos se ignoraron por un rato, pero la postura de Draco cambió. Sus hombros se tensaron y su espalda se enderezo. Juntó toda la arrogancia Malfoy sin pensarlo siquiera y allí sentado, le dedico a Potter una mirada cargada de desdén, con los ojos rojos y la nariz congestionada. Harry se miró la punta de las botas y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

Sin mirar a Draco, Potter abrió la boca y dijo algo en voz muy baja como para que Constantine pudiera oír. El rostro de Harry era gentil, pero lo que sea que haya dicho, causó una reacción eléctrica en Draco. Se puso de pie de un salto y sacudió un dedo frente a la cara de Potter, gritándole algo incomprensible entre el viento que soplaba desde el lago. Con se estremeció un poco y se ajustó la capa alrededor del cuerpo. El otoño habia caído con toda la belleza y la frigidez que Escocia podía proveer.

Harry levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo antes de intentar tocar a Draco en un brazo. Malfoy apartó la mano de Harry y regresó al castillo.

El derrotado Gryffindor volvió a sentarse en la banca y se estiró sobre ella, inconscientemente, imitando la forma en la que Draco se había acomodado. Se pasó una frustrada mano sobre el desordenado cabello y presionó sus pulgares sobre el suave puente de su nariz como si quisiera apaciguar un dolor de cabeza provocado por la tensión.

Con se acercó hasta él, y se sentó en la banca, a su lado, pretendiendo tener interés en su libro _Animagos poco comunes de Europa: desde libelulas hasta skrewts. _Se lamió un dedo con precision y cambió de página.

"Viste eso, no?" Preguntó Harry.

"Te aseguro que no tengo idea de lo que hablas Potter". Con aclaró la garganta. "Sabías que Perzival Wimbley de Shropshire descubrió su forma de animago la Navidad de 1927? Se convirtió en una iguana, quedó atrapado en una tormenta de nieve y murió congelado. Estúpido idiota. No se ocupó de que alguien lo vigilara durante su primera transformación. Es mejor que haya sido borrado de la piscina genética". Con hizo una pausa y leyó un poco mas. "Oh, no. Estaba equivocado. Tuvo dos hijos antes de pasar a mejor vida...un muchacho y una niña. Una lástima. Podrías ser tu un descendiente, tal vez?"

"La verdad es que no se que estaba tratando de hacer. Sabía que lo correcto era dejarlo tranquilo", murmuró Harry.

Con resopló. "Este sujeto se convirtió en un escarabajo y fue atrapado por un niño muggle, para terminar atravesado por una aguja y sujeto a una tabla para algún proyecto escolar. Me imagino que debe haber sido traumático cuando el mago finalmente murió y volvió a su forma original". Se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a divagar por el libro. "No he encontrado ninguna ridícula historia de animagos, en la que una mujer estuviera involucrada. Qué piensas Potter? Crees que las mujeres tienen mas sentido común, para algunas cosas, que los hombres? " Los astutos ojos de Con se deslizaron sobre Potter. "Nunca encontrarías a Hermione en tan ridícula posición, no crees?"

Harry se quitó los anteojos y presionó las palmas de sus manos sobre los ojos. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y cansado. "Es solo que...estoy tan cansado de pelear, Con. Es que alguna vez terminara todo esto? Ganamos. Por qué se siente como si hubiera perdido? Draco demostró no ser como su padre. Por que razón todavía nos odiamos?"

Con cerró su libro de un golpe, con enfado. "Tu", dijo enojado. "Tienes tan poca sutileza que no lo puedo soportar. Como demonios lograste matar a Voldemort? Acaso lo aporreaste hasta la muerte con tu condenado y obtuso ingenio?"

Harry lo miró confundido.

Constantine gruñó y revoleó los ojos. "Además, qué es lo que quieres de Draco? Absolución? El pobre infeliz no puede dártela! El mismo es un desastre!"

"No se lo que quiero. Solo quiero sentir que todo valió la pena. Que la gente puede redimirse".

"Potter, por supuesto que valió la pena. Mira a Hermione. Ellas es hija de muggles. Si Voldemort hubiera ganado, dónde estaría ella ahora? Ponte en paz!"

Harry suspiró. "Lo se. Por supuesto, tienes razón. Pero por qué no lo siento así?"

"Mira, compañero, El punto al que quería llegar con mi brillante referencia sobre los animagos era que Hermione es la mas entera de todos nosotros. Pasó por un infierno, pero no está buscando alguien que le cure las heridas. Ella tiene un propósito...algo en este mundo que todavía la llama y que le da esperanzas. Sabías que quiere ser la primera Maestra de Pociones que se gradúe de Hogwarts en los últimos cincuenta años?"

Harry le sonrió a Constantine. "Así que desde ahí viene soplando el viento, eh?"

"Cierra la boca, palurdo arrastrado".

Harry se rió suavemente. "Ese fue muy bueno. Desearía poder lanzar un insulto la mitad de inteligente".

"Si, bueno. Tu, claramente, eres un idiota, así que no debería alentarte si eso solo va a dañar mas tu mezquino ingenio".

"Así que, debería buscar algo que le de sentido y propósito a mi vida".

"Todavía estamos hablando de esto?"

Hermione olía bellamente, como a shampoo de manzanas

Constantine inhaló el perfume con aprecio, pero lo disfrazó como una aspiración con desdén.

Ella lo miró con esos grandes ojos color chocolate. "Qué? No te interesan las Guerras de los Duendes?"

"No, las Guerras son terriblemente interesantes. Solo creo que Binns pierde mucho tiempo con ellas, y, además, no ha cambiado los textos en 80 años. Quiero decir, mira. El libro todavía se refiere al primer jefe de los Duendes como 'Slashfang, el honesto'. Han pasado 50 años desde que se probó que Slashfang mató a su padre y se comió a dos de sus hermanos para poder heredar la jefatura. Ridículo". Su voz sonaba malhumorada.

"Es el _Profesor _Binns, Con".

El carraspeó y volvió a mirar su texto, y tuvo que morderse para no sonreír.

Hermione y él habían desplegado una sábana en uno de los parque de Hogwarts. Habian estado leyendo juntos por una hora y Constantine no podía evitar pensar en en la buena companía que ella era. Notó que, incluso su cabello se veía particularmente bonito a la luz del sol. Ella se acomodó un mechon detrás de la oreja y lo atrapó mientras la miraba.

"Qué?"

"Nada", respondió él negligentemente.

De repente, un resplandor dorado captó su atención. Con inhaló desconcertado, cuando vió a un hombre de aspecto marcial con el cabello paltinado, que caminaba hacia el jardín en el que estaban por uno de los senderos. Su ropa parecia hecha a medida y usaba un baston con forma de de serpiente plateada. Con nunca no había visto a ese hombre en toda su vida, pero aun así, cada nervio de su cuerpo se puso alerta para avisar que debía ser cuidadoso.

"Hermione, quién ese?"

Ella siseó por lo bajo. "Lucius Malfoy". Con sintió que las manitas de ella apretaban con fuerza su bicep. "Vámonos Con, por favor. No quiero verlo".

_Lucius Malfoy, _la furia, ciega y roja se amontonó en su boca, y sintió que sus labios exponían los dientes en una mueca feroz. _El hombre que lastimó a Hermione. Este es el hombre que lastimó a Harry y a Ron quitándoles algo precioso para ellos. Pero, por encima de todo...había LASTIMADO a Hermione. _Con se paró y sacó su varita, preparado para hacerle frente al enemigo, pero el calor de las manitas de Hermione alrededor de su brazo hizo que se detuviera de inmediato.

Ella lo miró con el rostro pálido y preocupado. "Por favor, Con. Vamonos". El exhaló con furia y cubrió los delicados dedos de ella con los suyos, asintiendo.

"Deja los ibros. Vendremos por ellos mas tarde". La ayudó a levantarse y maldijo cuando el rubio los vió y alteró su camino para interceptarlos. Con no soltó la mano de Hermione y aceleró el paso.

"Hermione, lo siento. La única salida es caminando a u lado. Solo quédate cerca de mi, está bien?"

Ella lo miró con ojos enojados y hoscos, pero asintió y apretó su mano con mas fuerza.

Lucius sonrió y saludó a la chica en su camino con confianza. La luz del sol hacia brillar su dorada cabeza y el tipo lucía como cualquier caballero que sale a pasear por la tarde.

"Srta. Granger! Pero que sorpresa mas placentera!" La voz de Lucius era tranquila y solícita. "Te ves como para comerte! Mucho mejor que la última vez que te ví". Su voz descendió a un susurro amenazante antes de regresar al tono habitual. "Y veo que te acompaña un joven. Pero que maravilla".

Malfoy se adelantó como si intentatara tomarle la mano para besarla, pero Con puso a Hermione detrás de él y quitó la mano del sangre pura lejos de ella, de un golpe.

"Mantenga sus repelentes y escabrosas manos para usted", dijo Constantine con la voz grave y vibrante.

"Como te atreves a tocarme, mocoso insolente!" Con pudo ver que Lucius se había conmocionado con su temeridad, así que Constantine estrechó los oscuros ojos, dejando ver el odio que se quemaba en ellos. El aristócrata inhaló, sintiéndose amenazado por la fría furia en los oscuros ojos del muchacho. Lucius lo miró con curiosidad los oscuros ojos, la pálida piel, el negro cabello y la varita de ébano que sostenía en su mano. "Yo diría...", murmuró él en un tono de voz totalmente distinto. "Nos conocemos?"

"Lo dudo mucho. Sin embargo, ruegue para que no volvamos a encontrarnos, maldita bola de genes decadentes. Se _quien_ es usted, y peor, se _que_ es usted, y sepa que sera un placer para mi terminarlo."

Lucius se veía mas confundido que ofendido y se quedó mirándolo por varias minutos. Inhaló abruptamente como quien se da cuenta de algo repentinamente, pero Con observó como el hombre se deshacía de esa expresión de inmediato.

"Padre!" Las tres cabezas giraron para ver a Draco, acercándose a grandes pasos. "Dumbledore esta a punto de irse a una entrevista con el Ministerio de Magia. Si quieres hablar con el vas a tener que apurarte para alcanzarlo antes que llegue a las puertas y se aparezca". Los ojos de Draco se movían entre Hermione y su padre mientras se paraba sobre un pie y otro con incomodidad.

Lucius sonrió ampliamente a Con y a Hermione, luego se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de Hogwarts. Cuando llegó al borde del jardin, se volteó y miro a Hermione y a Con. "Srta. Granger, me encantaría volver a verla. Tal vez podamos encontrarnos nuevamente, pronto".

Y se fue.

Con se dió vuelta y tomó a Hermione de los brazos. "Estás bien?"

"No puedo creer que ese bastardo haya logrado escapar de prisión otra vez!" Siseo ella. "Seis meses en una Azkaban libre de dementores. Es como una maldita palmada en la mano! Tuve que presentarme frente a todo el Wizengamot y testificar sobre mi tiempo como huésped de la Mansión Malfoy y su dinero se encargo de engrasar los engranajes de la justicia así que solo pasó SEIS CONDENADOS MESES tras las rejas!" Hermione quitó las manos de Con de sus hombros y comenzó a ir y venir. "Ya no le tengo miedo, Constantine Prince. Pero si se me acerca de nuevo, lo hechizo primero y pregunto nunca..."

EL joven de negros cabellos observó como ella abría y cerraba los puños y caminaba por el jardín como una Valkiria, y su corazón se inflamó por ella y su ridÍcula bravura.

"Suena como el curso de acción mas sensato. Estoy seguro que Harry y Ron estarán mas que dispuestos a ayudar". Con aclaró la garganta y estudió como un haz de luz jugaba sobre la arcada en la entrada del jardín. "Yo, por supuesto, estoy también a tu disposición para tal encuentro...cuando sea que acontezca".

Hermione parpadeó y le obsequió una pequeña y secreta sonrisa. Alzó una mano y le tocó la mejilla. "Gracias Constantine".

N/A: Lamento mucho no haber actualizado anoche, pero parece que mi mal karma me ha seguido al trabajo...esta noche pienso enmendarme, así que voy a intentar subir dos capítulos. Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6.

"Srta. Granger! Esos shrivelfigs deben ser machacados, no eviscerados y golpeados hasta la muerte!" La voz, al mismo tiempo, sedosa y contundente.

Hermione se volteó, con el corazón en la boca, con el motero y el pilón todavía en las manos. Gritó cuando vió quién estaba parado en la puerta de su laboratorio.

"Constantine, desgraciado!" Hermione le golpeó el hombro y él se rió. "Me asustaste de muerte! Por un momento, pensé que eras el Profesor Snape! Sonaste igual que él".

"Lo que dije, lo sostengo, sin importar quien soy. Esos deben ser unos muy malos shrivelfigs para que estes tan enojada con ellos". Su voz estaba pensada para molestarla, pero sus ojos estaban bien atentos.

Después de aquella noche en la sala común de los Gryffindor y del día en el que Con defendió a Hermione de Lucius Malfoy, la dinámica entre ellos había cambiado. El aire que los rodeaba se había hecho mas cálido, de un frío desinterés a la cálida electricidad del principio de una amistad. El la buscaba mas. Con frecuencia, él se sentaba a su lado y sacaba su libro con un suspiro de felicidad. La primera vez, ella lo había mirado y luego colocó sus fríos pies bajo las piernas de el. El le había lanzado una mirada de paciencia, por la cual ella tuvo que morderse los labios para no estallar de risa. Se sentaban juntos en la biblioteca, y cuando ella buscaba frenéticamente una pluma en su bolso, ( donde iban a parar sus plumas?), el se reía y se abstenía de indicarle que tenía, por lo menos, seis enmarañadas en el desordenado cabello.

Todavía no hablaban mucho.

De hecho, para el ojo poco informado, lo único que había cambiado entre ellos, era la proximidad. En cualquier momento, ellos ahora estaban metro y medio mas cerca de lo que estaban dos semanas atrás. Si ella estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala común, el también. Si ella estaba en el Gran Salón, él se sentaba frente a ella. Si uno estaba perdido, tambien lo estaba.

Hermione se preguntaba si Constantine la estaba cortejando.

Ella se sentía un poco ansiosa al respecto. Después de Victor Krum en su cuarto año,no había salido con nadie y le preocupaba estar malinterpretando las acciones de Con. El todavía era retraído y gruñón, incluso con ella, pero era como si una cuerda de plata se extendiera entre los dos, que hacía que algo le tironeara debajo del ombligo, cuando el estaba cerca; y que le causaba una febril tensión que hacía que el cabello de su nuca se erizara. Y a ella le encantaba. Hermione tenía la esperanza de no estar equivocada.

Por supuesto, eso era en lo que estaba pensando cuando Con entró en la habitación y la encontró comentiendo un crimen con los ingredientes de su poción.

"Hermione?", preguntó el otra vez.

"Oh, lo lamento. Solo estaba pensando sobre la investigación. Creo que me perdí por un momento". Suspiró y miró el desastre de shrivelfigs en el mortero. Ya casi eran pasta. "Supongo que esto ya no sirve mas". Desvaneció el contenido con un movimiento de su varita.

Con paso por detrás de ella para llegar a su estación de trabajo, y comenzó a sacar con cuidado su caldero y fuente de calor. "Yo también estaba pensando en eso. Lo que dijiste la semana pasada sobre el Ginkgo Biloba, que era muy frágil para resistir la bilis de armadillo, tiene sentido. La acidez de la base podría causar la degradación de los elementos de mejora de la memoria de la hierba. Tendríamos que usar el doble de cantidad para obtener la misma potencia, pero eso echaría por la borda los principios aritmánticos de la poción. Pasaría de tener un recuento positivo de siete a tener uno neutro de tres. Tendríamos que rebalancearla desde el primer paso".

La boca de Hermione se abrió levemente, pero le hizo señas para que continuara. Amaba lo muy inteligente que Con era.

"Así que, como lo veo, tenemos dos opciones. Regresar al primer paso y esencialmente recrear la Poción para alinearla con nuestro cálculos aritmánticos, lo que sería un absoluto desperdicio de nuestro tiempo, o encontrar un sustituto para el Ginkgo". Los ojos de Con brillaban y una sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios.

Suspirando, Hermione apoyó la mejilla sobre una mano. "Por tu expresión puedo decir que piensas que encontraste la solución".

El sonrió y Hermione estaba cautivada. Era la primera vez que lo veia sonreír, y le _transformaba _la cara. Los ojos de Con ya no se veían ensombrecidos y, buen dios, era eso un hoyuelo? "No _pienso_ que la encontré. Yo _se_ que la encontré, mi querida". Comenzó a caminar y se dirigió a los cabinetes en donde guardaban las pociones que habían terminado. "Has leído alguna vez _Las astutas pociones de Edvard Hesselton_?"

"Si, el año pasado. Pero, Con, Edvard Hesselton nunca trabajo con ninguna poción para mejorar la memoria. De hecho, el se especializaba en..."

"Pociones defensivas, lo se! Pero no te acuerdas? Hermione, usa ese anormalmente super desarrollado cerebro tuyo para mas que vomitar un montón de hechos. Piensa niña! Que hay de la poción de invisibilidad?"

"Con, nadie hizo, nunca nada con esa poción porque es muy cara de preparar y porque solo sirve contra hechizos y maldiciones de nivel uno. Quiero decir, quien necesita una protección contra el hechizo de las piernas de jalea? Y no solo eso, los efectos secundarios son..." Hermione dejo de hablar.

El muchacho dejó de pasearse por la habitación y la miró con los ojos brillantes y oscuros, esperando que ella conectara los puntos.

"Los efectos secundarios eran nauseas, escalofríos y memoria eidética". Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de él, y por un momento, se miraron en perfecta armonia. "Cuál era el ingrediente? Con, cual era el que causaba que el que tomara la poción tuviera memoria fotográfica?" Las pequeñas manos de ella se extendieron para alcanzar las solapas de la ropa de el como si quisiera sacarle la información a la fuerza.

El se inclinó hacia ella muy, muy despacio y acerco su boca hasta su oído. "La jenett acuática", susurró él, formando cada palabra con lentitud. Hermione se estemeció mientras la información se abria en su mente como una flor de loto y los labio de el rozaban su oreja, y su cálido aliento se deslizaba sobre su cuello. En ese momento, ella lo _supo._

Supo que el, era el joven mas inteligente que había conocido y que lo deseaba mas que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber deseado en toda su vida.

"Oh, Dios", se atragantó ella. Con tenía la mejilla presionada contra la de ella, y Hermione podía sentir la leve cosquilla de la barba incipiente. Le tomó una gran cantidad de voluntad el soltarle las solapas y dejarlo ir. "La jenett acuática".

El rostro de Con era intenso mientras asentía. Acomodó un mechón del cabello de ella detrás de la oreja. "Vamos a necesitar hablar con la Profesora Sprout tan pronto como sea posible. Para cuando tengamos una buena cantidad de base preparada, ya sera tiempo para que tengamos que comenzar a preparar pociones para Madame Ponfrey nuevamente, lo que significará otras dos semanas antes de poder volver con nuestra investigación. Eso nos da un mes para criar suficientes jenetts con las que experimentar.

La Profesora Sprout escuchó de buena gana sus explicaciones. Se hallaban de pie en medio de un lote de mandrágoras inmaduras que ella estaba preparando para los chicos de segundo. La profesora se frotó la frente con el dorso de una mano llena de tierra, dejándose una traza marron allí.

"Jenetts acuáticas? De hecho nunca cultivé de esas...Honestamente, no estoy segura de querer. La verdad es que no se usan en muchas pociones debido a las nauseas y los escalofríos, y tampoco son atractivas como para admirar porque viven debajo del agua". Pomona Sprout se rascó un codo distraídamente. "Las Jenetts son complicadas...no son dificiles de cultivar...solo son un dolor en el..."

De pronto pareció recordar que se hallaba frente a dos estudiantes. "No pueden ser expuestas, para nada, al aire. Y son muy melindrosas con respecto a las plantas y animales con las que conviven."

"Tiene algun lugar dsponible en donde podamos cultivarlas?", preguntó Hermione con amabilidad.

"No en el departamento principal de Herbología. Como regla general, no animo a nadie a cultivar plantas acuáticas, por una cuestión de responsabilidad. Los pequeños de primero podrían meterse en problemas a toda costa, no crees?" Le sonrió a Hermione y luego le guiñó un ojo. Ella se puso escarlata al recordar los lios en los que se habían metido ella, Harry y Ron cuando buscaban la Piedra Filosofal. "Sin embargo, existe un invernadero que tiene el espacio que necesitan para cultivar jenetts, si tienen ganas de ocuparse de limpiar el lugar y cultivarlas ustedes mismos".

"Oh, si! Muchas gracias profesora Sprout". Hermione hizo una pausa y miró a Constantine quien se hallaba detrás de ella como una sombra. "Profesora, me temo que no tenemos el mismo acceso a los distribuidores Herbolarios que usted. Si le damos el dinero, podría conseguirnos usted dos docenas de plántulas?"

"Por supuesto querida". Madame Sprout se volvió y gritó sobre su hombro. "Neville!" El dulce Gryffindor asomó la cabeza por en medio de una hilera de Mandrágoras. Se aproximó a la profesora mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapito que luego acomodó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. "Puedes mostrarles al Sr. Prince y a la Srta. Granger el invernadero número once?"

Las cejas de Neville se dispararon hasta su cabello, pero luego asintió y le sonrió a Hermione. Ella sintió una oleada de cariño por su amable compañero. Tal vez era torpe, e incluso, una amenaza con las pociones, pero amaba a las plantas y eso podia notársele en la cara. "Por aquí".

Los tres caminaron en silencio hasta que casi llegaron al borde del Bosque Prohibido, alzándose como un baobab en el desierto, estaba el pequeño y destruído invernadero, con mas de la mitad de los vidrios del techo destrozados y esparcidos por el suelo. Había espacio suficiente para un hábitat acuático mediano, de unos tres metros por seis. No había sido utilizado en mucho tiempo asi que se había secado y estaba cubierto por desperdicios y sedimento. Hermione gimió al darse cuenta de la cantidad de trabajo pesado que iba a requerirse para poner el proyecto a funcionar.

"Bueno, entonces, a lo que vinimos", dijo Con, acercándose al foso con la varita en la mano.

"Espera!", gritó Neville.

Con lo miró con una expresión irritada plasmada en el rostro.

Neville se veía avergonzado. "No intentaba escuchar la conversación con la Profesora Sprout, pero oí que decían que querían cultivar jenetts acuáticas?"

Constantine solo miró al Gryffindor con cara de piedra.

"Bueno", dijo Neville, haciéndole frente con valentía a la cara de desaprovación de Con. "Veran, las jenetts acuáticas son de la misma familia que las flores de Loto y ellas detestan la magia absolutamente. Si quieren cultivarlas con éxito, tendrán que limpiar el foso a mano". La sonrisa que le dedicó a Constantine era un poco forzada. Parecía suplicar, _por favor, no mates al mensajero"._

El muchacho con el cabello negro parpadeó por un momento y bajó su varita. "Eso podría habernos hecho retroceder muchísimo!" Alargó un brazo y le dio un apretón a Longbottom en el hombro. "Gracias Neville".

Hermione se veía complacida por el gesto, a pesar de haber visto que Con apretaba demasiado fuerte el hombro y Neville se puso blanco bajo la presión.

"Bueno, muchachos? Nos ponemos a trabajar?"

N/A: Bueno, otro capítulo, por la paciencia que me han tenido. Espero que esten disfrutando la historia! Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7.

Constantine hacía girar la pluma entre los dedos mientras escuchaba a la Profesora Vector dar clase. Se estaba poniendo excesivamente poética con respecto al Principio Conjugus de Artimancia, en el cual un número primo puede ser descompuesto mediante la inclusión de un ímpetu externo en la ecuación, pero la verdad es que estaba escuchando a medias.

Los ojos de Draco Mlafoy estaban pegados a la espalda de Con, lo que hacía que Constantine Prince se sintiera insoportablemente incómodo. Desde el principio de la clase que compartían los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, Con había hecho todo lo posible para ignorar al mocoso, pero le estaba resultando difícil. Sus nervios eran pequeños animales que arrastraban los pies sobre su columna y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no darse vuelta y echarle una mirada asesina a su compañero de clase.

Malfoy era algo desconocido para Con y eso lo ponía peor. No confiaba en nadie, cuyas motivaciones no eran claras. La mayoría de la gente era decepcionantemente unidimensionales, con simple, y primitivos deseos tales como comida, sexo o status. Con era capaz de distinguirlos entre la multitud con facilidad, diferenciando entre cuales era 'vacas', y cuales eran 'perros salvajes'. Eran sus ojos bovinos lo que los hacian obvios. Goyle, Crabbe, Creevey..._Longbottom_. Los labios de Con se distorsionaron.

Habia pocos 'perros salvajes' en la escuela, pero el joven de cabellos negros estaba mas preocupado por ellos. Malfoy, con su aguda y glacial mirada era definitivamente un depredador. También lo eran Potter, Weasley y Hermione, por supuesto, pero el confiaba en donde estaban sus motivaciones la mayor parte del tiempo, benignas y hasta altruistas. Con sorpresa, Con descubrió que tenía que clasificar a Dumbledore y McGonagall como personas con motivos sospechosos también. La Profesora de Transfiguraciones lo observaba mucho, con esos verdes ojos como canicas. Con imaginaba que si se les caían de la cara, harían ruido al tocar el suelo.

Así que, en dónde estaban las motivaciones de Draco? Qué quería y cómo encajaba Con en sus planes? Era uno de esos que defendían a viva voz la supremacía de los Sangre Pura e idolatraba a su padre. Fanfarroneaba con la riqueza y despreciaba a los pobres. Con casi tenía la certeza que posiblemte estuviera marcado como Mortífago o que, por lo menos, había estado en alguna de sus oscuras reuniones.

Y aun así...

Había puesto sobre aviso a su enemigo de toda la vida cuando su padre secuestró a una traidora de la sangre y a una sangre sucia. Todavía discutía bastante con Potter, pero no parecía haber hostilidad. Ademas, era positivamente amable con Granger.

Si Con tuviera que apostar, diría que Draco creía cada palabra de su retórica sobre la Sangre Pura, pero que no le agradaba todo el baño de sangre que acompañaba la agenda de Voldemort. Desafortunadamente, Constantine no creía en los juegos del azar y, en lugar de hacer a un lado sus temores, prefería aguardar el momento oportuno para arrinconar al Sangre Pura y averiguar lo que estaba planeando.

Cuando la Profesora Vector ordenó a sus estudiantes trabajar en equipos en cinco ecuaciones, se sintió totalmente sorprendido cuando Draco se movió para sentarse a su lado. Con le sonrió a Hermione como disculpándose y ella se encogió de hombros para ponerse de compañera con Seamus Finnegan. La boca de Con se tensó un poco antes de encarar al Slytherin a su lado.

"Malfoy! Has venido a deslumbrarme con mas bienes materiales que papi te compró? Juro que aún no puedo recuperarme desde que vi esos fabulosos pendientes que te envió!"

"Esos eran un regalo para Pansy, idiota".

"Por supuesto. Pero que tonto soy. Así que, qué te trae a la parte mas sórdida de la clase de Aritmancia?"

"Mira Prince, mejor cállate. Necesito hablarte sin que se note demasiado entre los Slytherins". Las manos de Draco se movían con sonidos secos e inquietos sobre su ropa. A Con le recordó las alas de las aves que quieren escapar, en vano, de su jaula.

"Ah, claro! No es obvio? Que escojas trabajar conmigo, un Gryffindor y traidor de la sangre y no con esa preciosura que esta ahí?" Con señaló con el pulgar a Padma Patil quien estaba mirando a Draco con los ojos entornados. Cuando vió que había ganado la atención de Draco, le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso.

Draco sonrió y le mostró ocho dedos para indicarle a que hora debia subir a sus habitación.

"Por favor! No intentes engañar a un Slytherin! Tal vez quiera dormir con Padma, pero ella es una idiota! Terminaría haciendo yo todo el trabajo de Aritmancia y respondiendo a sus estúpidas preguntas. La última vez que trabajamos juntos en esta clase, me preguntó si podía usar matemáticas para predecir cual iba a ser el color de moda de la próxima temporada". La voz de Malfoy era seca. "Tu, por otro lado, eres un genio asi que voy a tener poco trabajo para obtener una buena nota. Es la clase de astucia que cualquier Slytherin comprendería".

Si Con hubiera estado sentado con cualquier otro en lugar de Draco, se hubiera reído hasta doblarse. Pero como no era así, simplemente mantuvo la cara de piedra. Aunque tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado con la pequeña porquería.

"Así que, de que cosa tienes que hablarme tan deseperadamente que recurres a mi companía?"

La boca de Draco se contorsionó un poco y se veía incómodo. Por un momento, se concentró en las ecuaciones frente a el, garabateando algunos números sobre el papel. Constantine miró las soluciones. Estaban muy mal. "Mira, creo que eres un completo desgraciado y te odio con todo mi ser".

"Heriste mis sentimientos!"

"Cierra la condenada boca por un minuto, por amor de Dios! Merlín, tu eres, probablemente, la persona mas irritante que he conocido...mira, compañero. No se quien eres, pero llamaste la atención de mi padre y quiere que averigüe todo lo que pueda sobre ti".

Con le respondió a Draco levantando una ceja. Era una mirada diseñada para intimidar. Era de las que decian, _'Escuché lo que dijiste y no me impresiona. Has considerado añadir efectos visuales a tu presentación?'_

Malfoy resopló. "Mi padrino patentó esa mirada y la tuya es una pobre imitación".

El aspecto marcial del Slytherin recayó en la drástica información. La arrogancia Malfoy se quebró y Con pudo ver un poco del frágil y sensible muchacho que se escondía debajo. Las manos del rubio muchacho se deslizaron sobre su cara temblando y arrastraron la humedad sobre las mejillas. "Ay, mierda", dijo Draco, pasmado por las lágrimas que habia soltado. Su manzana de Adán tembló un poco cuando tragó con fuerza.

Incomodo, Con fijó la vista en su hoja de trabajo y resolvió algunas ecuaciones mientras aguardaba a que Draco se compusiera.

"No me interesa lo que estés pensando en este momento. De verdad no me importa". El joven Slytherin aclaró la garganta con firmeza y encaró a Con una vez mas. "No se que clase de bobadas te dijo Potter sobre mi, pero no soy un monstruo. Necesito preguntarte algo. Estás relacionado, de alguna manera, con Severus Snape? Mi padre quiere saber. Algo sobre ti le resulta familiar, y casi se atraganta con su propia lengua cuando escuchó que tu nombre es Constantine Prince. Piensa bien antes de responder".

El joven de cabellos negros estrechó los ojos hasta que no fueron mas que un par de líneas brillantes. "Por lo que se, no tengo relación con él. Sin embargo, voy a tener que preguntarle al profesor cuando regrese de sus vacaciones". Con sabía que Snape había sido el espía de Dumbledore entre los Mortífagos por mas de veinte años. Clamar parentezco con él podía ser temerario. Pero aun así, él no creía estar emparentado con Snape. De ser así, Dumbledore se lo hubiera informado.

"Snape no va a regresar a Hogwarts". Malfoy se miró las delgadas manos y la mandíbula se tensó visiblemente. "Mi padre me informó, por medio de una lechuza, que se había encargado de mi padrino. Después de todo, era un traidor a la causa de los Sangre Pura".

El silencio descendió sobre ellos, tan sofocante y claustrofóbico como encontrarse sin la varita entre un grupo de desconocidos. Con tamborileó los dedos sobre su muslo con incomodidad.

"Entonces fue una venganza de los Sangre Pura? Es por eso que tu padre quiere saber?"

Draco asintió, su boca era una línea de dudas. "Mi padrino era el último de la línea familiar del bastardo de su padre muggle, y la mayoría de los Prince murieron durante la primera escalada de Voldemort, ya sea por oponerse a él o por luchar para él. Mi padre quiere borrar cada traza de Severus Snape del mapa. Creyó que ya lo había logrado, pero luego...te vio". Las manos de Draco se abrieron, palmas arriba. Era casi un gesto de súplica, como si le rogara al otro muchacho que perdonara la locura de su padre, pero Constantine sabía que un Malfoy jamás suplicaría perdón alguno.

Draco movió los ojos grises sobre la cara de Con con desdén. "Personalmente, no veo el parecido. Mi padrino fue un gran hombre, mientras que tu eres tan común como un Bowtruckle. Sin embargo, mi padre dijo que fue como verse cara a cara con un Severus Snape de 18 años. Incluso dijo que hablas como él, con toda la truculencia y el afilado ingenio".

Considerando las palabras de Draco, Con se sumió mas profundamente en su asiento y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Por qué me alertas? Qué es lo que sacas de esto?"

La furia se alzó en el rostro de Malfoy. Era terrible ver como el genial y arrogante rostro de Draco se transformaba en una máscara de furia apenas contenida y frío resentimiento. "Qué es lo que se necesita?", siseo él, "para que los Gryffindors entiendan que yo no soy Lucius Malfoy? Acaso debo llenarme el cabello de cenizas y tomar un voto de pobreza para que consideren mis acciones? No fue suficiente con haber alertado al chico-que-me-odia sobre el hecho que la sangre sucia y la Weaselette estuvieran atrapadas en las mazmorras de mi padre? Y como es eso que Dumbledore salió de todo ese asunto oliendo a rosas cuando fueron sus demoras la que ocasionaron la muerte de Ginny?" Los labios se retrajeron en una mueca. "Sabes, ella fue la única maldita Gryffindor que me trató como a un ser humano y no como a un Mortífago en pañales. Nos tomó cinco años, pero Ginny y yo eramos amigos y ahora ella está muerta porque Dumbledore estaba muy ocupado rascándose el trasero".

El rostro de Con permaneció impasible. Sin embargo, en su interior, Constantine Prince estaba grabando todo lo que Draco decía. Ginny Weasley había visto algo mas debajo de la arrogancia burlona. Draco y ella habian sido amigos. Con se preguntó lo que había significado para el Slytherin ser amigo de una Gryffindor. Ambas casas lo hubieran visto como una traición que necesitaba ser corregida. Pero allí estaba él, reconociendo orgullosamente su amistad con ella, aún cuando ya no estaba, asesinada por su padre y las tonterías del Director. Ginny había dejado en el chico un hueco doloroso e imposible de llenar.

"La amabas?" Con se acobardó tan pronto como la brusca pregunta salió de su boca. Y justo él había estado acusando a Potter de su falta de sutileza.

Los hombros de Con se relajaron y dejó escapar una medio carcajada medio jadeo. "No lo pongas romántico, compañero. Eramos buenos amigos". Sus ojos regresaron a Con y le regaló una torcida y marchita intentona de sonrisa. Juntó lo que quedaba de su arruinada arrogancia como una capa y dijo. "Tenía un buen par de tetas..."

Y con eso volvió a poner atención en el escritorio frente a él y continuó el trabajo de Aritmancia. Con le pasó su hoja de papel, ya completa.

"Ten. Tus respuestas son una mierda".

"Gracias". El Slytherin golpeó su pluma contra el escritorio. "Mira, que te haya advertido no significa que me agrades, en lo absoluto. Voy a seguir componiendo poemas sobre tu horrible hocico y sobre como, probablemente, vas a morir solo en algún arroyo. Mis compañeros creen que son muy graciosos".

Con sonrió. "Escribes poemas sobre mi, Draco?"

Draco se cubrió la boca con una mano, casi como si quisiera ocultar una sonrisa pequeñita. "Vete al cuerno, Prince".

N/A: Para las que se preguntaban como era que nadie se daba cuenta quién era Con, ahí les va! El único problema es que se dio cuenta la persona mas peligrosa...sigan leyendo para saber en que termina esta cosita...aguanten un poco mas! La acción llega pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos los comentarios geniales que dejan!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8.

Hermione y Neville ya estaban en el estanque de los jenetts para cuando Constantine llegó al Invernadero once. Estaban cubiertos de fango de pies a cabeza, pero el hábitat se veía perfecto. Habían limpiado los desperdicios de las tablas del borde del estanque y habían puesto la capa de tierra y nutrientes en el fondo, que iban a alimentar a los jenetts acuáticos que iban a cultivar.

"Debería sentirme ofendido ya que no me esperaron para empezar, pero, de cualquier modo, ustedes estan horriblemente sucios y yo no". Su voz sonaba presumida.

"No te sientas tan complacido. Te dejamos el trabajo mas pesado a ti. El estanque necesita ser llenado con agua". Hermione se afanó por llegar a la orilla y levantó una mano para que Con la ayudara.

El agarró la sucia mano de mala gana y la ayudó a subir el poco mas de un metro del estanque. Ella dejó de respirar por su fuerza y por las leves callosidades que Hermione podía sentir en sus largos dedos. Cuando Constantine trató, disimuladamente, de limpiarse las manos en su capa, ella sintió que le nacía una sonrisa. Pretendió no darse cuenta.

Con suspiró y vió que Neville batallaba para poder subir. "Longbottom?" Extendió su mano para ayudar a Neville.

El Gryffindor se mostró sorprendido y una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Tomó la mano del joven de cabellos oscuros y se permitió equilibrarse mientras escalaba fuera del estanque. Cuando logró ponerse de pie, sus pies, (los cuales estaban absolutamente cubiertos de fango), comenzaron a resbalar y eso hizo que Neville empezara a caerse.

Todavía tenía la mano de Con agarrada.

En medio de amortiguadas maldiciones, los dos muchachos cayeron dentro del estanque en un lío de piernas y brazos lodosos.

"Oh, por amor de Dios!" murmuró Con, mirándose las ropas. Hermione se atragantó con su propia risa. Se veía como un inmenso oso lodoso, allí acuclillado en el fondo del estanque con tierra y fango cubriéndole el cabello y ensuciándole la ropa.

Neville se había retraído hasta un rincón, con los ojos aterrorizados. Hermione podía ver la vida del chico pasando frente a sus ojos antes de enfocarse en Con, preguntándose cuando ese oso iba a atacarlo. Se pasó una temblorosa mano sobre el cabello, a pesar del fango. El cabello quedó duro, en la posición en la que la mano lo había dejado.

"Lo siento tanto, Con. Lo lamento mucho. Estás..Es que soy...tan torpe a veces...de verdad, lo siento mucho!"

Hermione observó las emociones desplegarse en el rostro de Constantine. Estaba irritado. No había duda. En aquel momento en particular, Constantine deseaba desatarse y destrozar a Neville en pequeños pedazos. En lugar de eso, tomo una larga y calmate inhalacion, que fluyo a través de su nariz e infló el pecho y luego se hundió hasta los talones. Cuando expiró, Hermione vió como un poco de la tensión se alivió.

"Está bien Neville. Sé que fue un accidente. Además," Con mostró un poco los dientes, "Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que me llene de fango en un momento, eh?" Le palmeó el hombro tan fuerte a Neville, que hizo que el muchacho mas pequeño resbalara y cayera al fango de nuevo. Constantine suspiró felizmente y salió del estanque.

"Así que, estamos listos para el agua, entonces?"

Hermione asintió. Con se volvió para ver a Neville, quien todavía intentaba salir del lío en el que estaba. "Se que no podemos usar aguamenti porque estas plantas odian la magia. Sin embargo, crees que si cargamos el agua en cubetas transfiguradas retrasaría el crecimiento de las plantas?"

Jadeando y sudando, Neville se sentó en el suelo. "No, eso estará bien." Se limpió la frente y gruñó. "Todavía tengo que estudiar para el exámen de pocione s de mañana. Hermione, creo que ya he cumplido con la tarea que exige la amistad. Te molesta si me voy y los dejo a ustedes llenando el estanque? Estoy molido".

Por supuesto, Neville! Vete tranquilo. Te veré en la sala común esta noche!" El muchacho sonrió y se fue, dejando a Hermione y a Con preguntándose como iban a lleanar de agua ese estanque.

Transfiguraron unas ramas que habían traído del Bosque Prohibido en cubetas. El agua la podían sacar de una bomba cerca del invernadero cinco o del lago. La bomba estaba considerablemente mas cercana, pero el mecanismo para extraer el agua requería de mucho esfuerzo. El lago parecía ser la mejor opción. Al final, los dos trabajaron siguiendo el principio que la magia era aceptable en tanto no entrara en contacto directo con el agua. Decidieron expander el volumen de las cubetas y alivianar la carga simultáneamente.

Les tomó veinte penosos viajes hasta el lago y de regreso hasta que el estanque estuvo lleno. Hermione se dió cuenta que no había sido tan malo considerando el tamaño del foso.

Se dejaron caer en el suelo del abandonado invernadero, jadeantes y sucios. Hermione y Neville habían reparado los vidrios que se habían roto a lo largo de los años, y habían limpiado toda la estructura hasta que brilló. Antes, el antiguo edificio habia sido un desastre, como una guerrero viejo al que le patearon el trasero. Pero ahora, brillaba como un diamante puesto al sol.

Antes de poner los vidrios nuevos, un árbol había crecido a través de una porción de la estructura del invernadero, en la parte occidental de este. Hermione y Neville no habían tenido el corazon para cortarlo, así que sellaron el edificio alrededor del mismo, dejando las ramas parcialmente adentro y parcialmente afuera. Proveía una encantadora sombra y los dos Gryffindors estaban sacando ventaja de eso, en ese preciso momento.

"Hoy hablé con la Profesora Sprout", dijo Hermione con somnolencia.

"Uhm", replicó Con, sin darle importancia.

"Dijo que las plántulas llegaran con una lechuza en un día o dos".

"Hermione..."

"Hmmm?"

Constantine se había puesto de costado para mirar a Hermione. Ella notó que su rostro se había suavizado y que sus ojos eran dulces y gentiles. El la miraba como si fuera una cosa preciosa, y su corazón se aceleró. Hermione sintió un anhelo por él como un rió que corre hacia el océano, como algo femenino e inevitable y precioso El tocó su mejilla y ella se sonrojó furiosamente. Hermione se preocupó que fuera impropio así que se enfocó el el pulso que claramente podía ver golpeando con fuerza en la garganta de Con.

"Hermione..."

"Si?" Su voz era tierna y expectante.

"Vamos a nadar".

"Qué?" La voz de la chica se puso llana y sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de su torso como si quisiera evitar que sus costillas se rompieran bajo el peso de expectativas rotas.

"Será hermoso. Hace frío afuera, pero con los paneles encantados que Neville y tu pusieron para mantener tibias a nuestros jenetts, el agua se sentirá muy placentera".

A Hermione le gustaba la manera en la que Con había dicho _nuestros _jenetts. Se sonrojó de nuevo y volvió a mirar a Con que ya estaba desabotonándose la ropa.

"Oh, detente. Voy a transfigurar mi ropa en un traje de baño. Tú también deberías hacerlo".

"No deberíamos entrar en el estanque con trajes transfigurados. Ensuciaríamos el agua con la magia".

"Estuve hablando con Neville al respecto y dijo que lo que hace que el crecimiento se retrase es la exposición prolongada a la magia. Así que estuvo mal que usáramos magia para limpiar la madera de los bordes, porque la madera atrapa la magia y puede contaminar el agua lentamente. Pero estuvo bien traer el agua en cubetas transfiguradas". Hermione chilló cuando Con la agarró de los hombros y la volteo para mirarla a la cara. Estara bien entonces que nademos con trajes transfigurados. Eso si no estás planeando quedarte en la piscina permanentemente. Debo advertirte que no creo que tu copia de Hogwarts, una historia soporte la humedad".

Hermione quería enojarse con él, iba a estarlo en cualquier momento...si solo fuese capaz de dejar de mirar ese largo, delgado, hermoso cuerpo. Constantine estaba parado frente a ella vestido solo con el traje de baño y un brazalete de cobre en la muñeca. La voz de ella hizo un ruido suave y rasposo como si estuviera tratando de escapar de ella. Su largo cabello negro parecía flotar sobre su espalda como aguas oscuras. Los músculos se movían en su pecho y abdomen cada vez que se apoyaba en una pierna u otra. Era delgado pero fuerte y tenía los músculos bien definidos. Pero Hermione inhaló con fuerza cuando vió la cicatriz.

Comenzaba desde la clavícula izquierda hasta el lado derecho de la cadera. Un testamento de los rigores de la guerra. Todavía se veía de un furioso tono escarlata.

"Oh, Con! Cómo te pasó eso? Debe haber sido muy profunda!" Estiró una mano y la tocó con suavidad, sorprendida por el calor que emitía.

El se quedó helado cuando ella lo tocó. Sus ojos se encontraron, sorprendidos por el cambio.

"No lo se".

"Por supuesto. Lo siento".

"Hermione", susurró él, suplicándole con la voz. "Por favor, ven a nadar conmigo".

Y porque su voz era como un gran y honesto dolor, ella se encontró asintiendo y desabotonando sus sucias ropas. "Date vuelta", dijo ella y él así lo hizo.

Se quitó la ropa, una pieza de armadura por vez, y sus dedos trazaron levemente las imperfecciones de su piel. "Constantine, no quiero que te asustes cuando me veas". Con cuidado, transfiguró su ropa interior en un traje de baño rojo. _Coraje Gryffindor_, se recordó a sí misma.

El joven hizo un ruido con su garganta.

"Yo también tengo cicatrices. Las mías...son un poco peor que las tuyas. Está bien, puedes darte la vuelta".

Los ojos de el quemaban en donde se posaban y Hermione nunca se había sentido tan expuesta en toda su vida. Cada marca de su cuerpo era un estandarte de su coraje, pero ahora se sentía tironeada por los dos roles. Era Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra y mejor amiga del muchacho -que –vivió. Pero también era una chica...una mujer que quería ser atractiva para el hombre que deseaba.

Con se acercó y deslizó los dedos sobre la línea que cubría parte de su cuello y pecho.

"Esa es de quinto año. Una sectumsempra de Antonin Dolohov en el Departamento de Misterios".

El tocó una serie de cicatrices paralelas que cortaban su bícep izquierdo.

"McNair".

Luego tocó una serie de quemaduras que corrían casi caprichosamente sobre el brazo derecho.

"Lucius Malfoy".

Con dió la vuelta alrededor de ella para mirar su espalda y ella escuchó un suave y consternado sonido cuando vió el estado de su piel. Tocaba la marca que proclamaba su estado de Sangre Sucia.

"Lucius Malfoy".

Tocó una marca de latigazo.

"Lucius Malfoy".

La palma de la mano de Con se deslizó desde el hombro hacia su cintura, cubriendo el marcado terreno por completo.

"Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy". Hermione se alejó de él y se dió vuelta, incapaz de aguantar mas. "Se que se ve horrible, pero..."

"Eres tan hermosa". Sus ojos eran intensos y seguía arrastrando los dedos sobre la marca del sectumsempra de Dolohov, posesivamente. "Por favor...por favor, ven a nadar conmigo".

Ella asintió y se metieron juntos en el agua.

Mientras flotaban en el estanque del Invernadero Once, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. El aire era eléctrico alrededor de ellos y Hermione estiró los brazos hacia él, incapaz de contenerse. Toco su clavícula con dedos cuestionantes y tentativos. El agua se movía contra su cuello y hombros, y el ruido que se generaba era íntimo y musical.

"Hermione", dijo él.

Ella lo miró y los ojos de Con ardian tanto que ella se apartó de él por miedo a consumirse en ellos. Unas pequeñas gotas de agua cubrían las pestañas de él y su cabello estaba pegado a la cabeza.

"Hermione", dijo Con nuevamente, acercándose a ella. "Hermione, tienes que saber..."

La espalda de Hermione tocó el borde del estanque, y el se movió un poco mas hacia ella, tan cerca, que ella podía oler su cuerpo. Constantine olía a enebros y arrayanes y era tan delicioso que a ella le daban ganas de morderlo, y, oh, Dios! Era eso normal? La bella piel de su cuello estaba rogando por su boca y ella casi podía sentir el pulso en sus labios. Pensaría el que estaba loca si solo se acercaba y lo devoraba?

"Hermione, tienes que saber cuan ardientemente te admiro". Su voz era un susurro tranquilo y sus largos dedos se estiraron para quitarle unos mechones de cabello de la cara. Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron con el contacto y movió la cabeza hacia su mano. "Tú...tú eres tan condenadamente inteligente. Es increiblemente sexy. Sabías? No tienes ni idea de lo hermosa que te ves cuando te inclinas sobre un caldero y tu rostro se sonroja por el vapor y tu cabello se riza. Encuentro que puedo confiar en ti mas de los que puedo soportar...con tu ridícula valentía y tu tranquilo corazón. Puedes...podrías, alguna vez...sentir lo mismo por mi?"

Su rostro estaba muy cerca al de ella y tan serio. Las cejas se habían juntado con preocupación. Hermione estaba aterrorizada y conmovída por sus palabras. _Que si pudiera corresponderle? Acaso estaba ciego?_ Se acercó a él y presionó sus labios contra los suyos inexpertamente y dejó que sus brazos se acomodaran alrededor del cuello de el. Oh. El agua hacía que su piel se sintiera tan suave.

El pecho de Constantine se movía con rapidez y Hermione pensó que estaba tomando inspiraciones como con alivio. Movió sus manos hasta las mejillas de ella y ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder besar sus labios otra vez, con mas firmeza esta vez. Mientras Cosntantine adoraba sus labios, ella sintió como sus pulgares deslizarse sobre su cuello y acariciar la delicada piel en donde se encontraba la yugular. Hermione se estremeció y, rápidamente, Con se apartó con preocupación.

"Estás bien?"

"Si. Mas, por favor", dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él una vez mas. Hermione sintió que él sonreía contra sus labios. Sus dedos fueron acariciar los mojados rizos, para luego inclinarle la cabeza. Ella hizo un ruido como un zumbido en su garganta porque las manos de Con en su cabello se sentían tan bien. Tan bien. Con apoyó uno de sus pulgares sobre la piel debajo del labio inferior, como pidiéndole que abriera la boca y así poder profundizar el beso. Cuando ella lo hizo, su lengua se deslizó sobre el labio inferior de ella y luego penetró en su boca.

Cuando Hermione sintió la aterciopelado deslizamiento de la lengua de Con contra la suya, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente para luego volver a cerrarse. Era chocante e íntimo. La lengua de el era húmeda y caliente y con cada delicado movimiento, ella podía sentir el deseo fluyendo entre sus piernas como miel. Se dispuso a enfocarse en lo que su boca le hacia a la de ella y determinó que estrujaría cada sensación del beso. Arqueó el cuerpo contra el suyo y se aferró de su grueso cabello negro. El se puso salvaje y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Asi que, _esto _era de lo que se habia estado perdiendo. Esto era de lo que murmuraban Lavender y Parvati por las noches en sus camas cuando Hermione todavía vivía con ellas, antes de convertirse en Primera alumna. Esta increíble sensación de conexión era lo que causaba que los chicos y chicas se arriesgaban a ser atrapados después del toque de queda. Por unos preciosos momentos de caricias y de suaves gemidos y glorioso, glorioso dolor. Hermione sentía voracidad por este joven. Sus manos se deslizaron ansiosas sobre su espalda, trazando cada músculo, mientras él apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y succionaba y mordisqueaba sus labios.

Con gruñó contra su boca al sentir las pequeñas manos de ella en su espalda. Movió su cuerpo al unísono con el de ella, permitiéndole sentir su deseo por ella. Una de las manos de Hermione se aventuró mas arriba de la cintura de Con y fue a acariciar su pecho. Succionó su lengua y frotó con fuerza las duras tetillas de él. El gimió a todo volúmen y apartó su boca de ella.

"Muy rápido", jadeó él. Su cabeza se fue a descansar en el hueco que formaban el ceullo y el hombro de Hermione mientras temblaba y trataba de recobrar el control sobre sí mismo. Con le quitó las manos de encima a Hermione como si fuese la tarea mas ardua que había emprendido en toda su vida, para aferrarse del borde del estanque.

Hermione se tocó los labios con curiosidad. Se sentían calientes, inflamados y maravillosos. _Constantine Prince _le había hecho eso. Era un pensamiento excitante y erótico. El había metido su caliente lengua en su boca y sus enormes manos habían estado en todo su cuerpo. Ella gimió un poco y apretó los muslos. Con lo sintió y alzó la cabeza, con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. Con suavidad, recorrió los labios de ella con un pulgar. Estos se abrieron y la lengua de ella tocó la punta de su dedo. A Con se le detuvo la respiración.

Con una mirada de pesar, se apartó de ella. "Estoy peligrosamente cerca de tomar ventaja de ti, Hermione".

Ella asintió.

"Todavía no nos conocemos bien".

Ella asintió otra vez, pero sus ojos recorrían las formas del cuerpo de Con. Su mirada se detuvo en la parte delantera del traje de baño y se lamió los labios. Incluso a través de lo oscuro del agua, odia ver el abultado frente. Ella flexionó una mano, preguntándose si se atrevería a tocarlo.

"Quero cortejarte. Tú mereces ser cortejada, Hermione".

Incapaz de detenerse, la mano de Hermione se deslizó sobre el frente del traje de baño de Con y él gimió, cerrando los ojos. La mano de él cubrió la de ella y la presionó con mas fuerza sobre su erección.

"Y entonces, luego de cortejarte, voy a tomarte y hacerte gritar mi nombre con tal placer, que nunca, nadie dudará la hechicera de quién eres".

Ella asintió y susurró. "Eso me encantaría, Constantine".

Los ojos de él se encendieron y se inclinó para besarla un poco mas.

N/A: Al fin un poco de acción! Espero poder traducir un capítulo mas esta noche, así no tienen que esperar tanto. Disfruten la historia! Y gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9.

Era una de esas noches en las que Constantine sentía que la oscuridad del dormitorio de los chicos era sofocante y callada. Era polvorienta y sabía como sus sueños, plagándolo con visiones de ojos rojos aventuras que debían llevarse a cabo bajo la cobertura de la oscuridad. Se podían escuchar como leves murmullos que le recordaban demasiado al sonido de alguien que _intentaba no hacer ruido_, y que ponían sus sentidos en alerta máxima.

El sueño lo eludía, sin importar cuanto amenazara o golpeara a su almohada, así que al cabo e un rato, decidió levantar las protecciones de su cama y abandonarla. El fuego en la sala común permanecía encendido todo el tiempo en los meses fríos. Con decidió ponerse al corriente con algo de la lectura recreacional que había estado dejando de lado los últimos días para pasar mas tiempo con Hermione.

_Hermione_, pensó él, sonriendo con placer. Pero que fascinante y deseable mujer. Con encontraba casi imposible que ella lo deseara a _él, _pero, aun así, ella lo deseaba. En la semana que siguió a su interludio en el estanque, ella había iniciado una campaña de toqueteo casual que lo estaba poniendo como un salvaje.

Esa mañana, antes del desayuno, el había decidido ir al laboratorio de pociones y tratar de trabajar un poco.. Después de ducharse, se había aplicado un rápido hechizo para secarse el cabello, sin molestarse en peinarse. Así como estaba se dirigió hacia su estación de trabajo, para continuar con la poción para las jaquecas antes que el hechizo de stasis se terminara. Hermione había tenido la misma idea y entro en el laboratorio casi pisándole los talones.

El había estado en una banqueta, con el rostro sobre un caldero cuando escuchó la risa maniática de ella. El muchacho pego un salto y se dio vuelta para enfrentarla.

"Por que cacareas tanto, hechicera?"

"Oh, Con. Tu cabello. Es un desastre!" Su boca estaba abierta ampliamente con un gesto tan amigable, pero Constantine recordó como su corazón se había ido a parar hasta sus pies y el rostro se le había puesto incandescente.

Se había sentido malhumorado y le había dolido en el alma. Esas emociones le eran desconocidas y se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que sus palabras lo habían lastimado. El había transfigurado un agitador en un cepillo con una expresión ácida. Hermione había movido la cabeza negativamente y chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, pero con una suave y juguetona expresión en los ojos.

Lo hizo darse la vuelta para poder mirarlo. Abrió las piernas de Con para poder pararse en medio.

Sus manos se deslizaron entre su cabello, tan suave y gentilmente como el sonido de las páginas de los libros cuando se las movía en una habitación silenciosa. Con intento mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero estaba librando una batalla perdida. Se rindió y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación de sus dedos y uñas arrastrándose en su cabeza.

"Supongo que se siente bien?"

"Unhg", replicó él, con la lengua paralizada.

"Muy bien. Mucho mas atractivo". El susurro había sido íntimo, y el se había sentido imposibilitado para detenerse y acercarse a ella, para besarla.

De más esta decir que no trabajaron demasiado en las pociones de Madame Ponfrey, después de eso.

Sin embargo, Con se las había arreglado para hacer un poco de buena investigación. Por ejemplo, había aprendido que la piel detrás de las rodillas de Hermione le daba cosquillas. Descubrió que emitía unos gemidos deliciosamente femeninos cada vez que la acariciaba en los costados. Y que se volvía loca cuando succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja delicadamente y permitía que su cálido aliento jugara en su cuello y en la oreja.

Constantine dejo el dormitorio de los chicos en silencio y con un libro debajo del brazo. Se paso una mano sobre la cara para borrar la poco característica mueca masculina que tenía plasmada. Ese último descubrimiento fue el que mas le había gustado. Para se momento, la tenia contra la su mesada de trabajo. Cuando conectó su boca contra su oreja, ella gimió fuerte y se arqueó, mientras que una de sus piernas fue a enredarse alrededor de su cadera. Su gemido había hecho que Con se sintiera como el primitivo macho _yo-hombre, tú-mujer_, y se había aferrado a los muslos de ella y apretó su cuerpo todavía mas al suyo, inadvertidamente presionando su erección contra el suave abdomen de ella.

Le puso un alto con firmeza a todo el asunto del recuerdo y se acomodo un poco mientras bajaba las escaleras. Aunque dudaba que hubiera alguien despierto a esas horas en la sala común, no quería arriesgarse a que lo vieran entrando con una carpa de circo frente a los pantalones.

El libro en sus manos era pesado. Hermione se lo había enviado algunos días atrás, diciendo que ere, 'simplemente fascinante'. Se llamaba _Enfermedades Mágicas que presentan descargas, _algo que podría desinflar hasta la libido más salvaje. Cubría desde lo mas común, como un resfriado mágico, hasta la oscura Pústulas Dragón burbujeantes de Genetian, de la cual, los síntomas eran tan horrorosos que muchos magos se suicidaban antes de que la enfermedad empeorara. De hecho la mayoría terminaban ahogados...

Con se quedó frío al pie de las escaleras. Había un cuerpo yaciendo boca abajo en la mitad de la sala común.

Su cerebro se anuló y el instinto se apoderó de el. Con sacó su varita y comenzó a escanear las sombras de la habitación apenas iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea. Moviéndose con pies silenciosos, se movió hacia el cuerpo y se horrorizó al ver un destello rojizo. _Weasley_, gruñó mentalmente, observando los torpemente despatarrados miembros. Empujo un poco al muchacho en un costado con la punta de sus botas, tratando desesperadamente que sus sospechas estuvieran equivocadas, pero Ron no se movió.

Con volteó al cadáver y lo puso boca arriba, para ver si podía ver cual había sido la causa de muerte. Clínicamente hablando, notó que el cuerpo todavía estaba tibio y el _rigor mortis_ no había comenzado. No tenía ni una marca. _Existen muy pocos hechizos y maldiciones que matan sin dejar marcas en el cuerpo, y todos son oscuros. _Paso su negra varita sobre el cuerpo, buscando signo de algo fuera de lugar.

"Maldita sea!" La punta de una varita estaba presionada con mucha firmeza en el cuello de Con y se encontró mirando a los ojos de un asustado y muy vivo Ronald Weasley.

Constantine torció el gesto como quien esta comiendo pastel de calabaza y muerde el dedo de un elfo doméstico. Mas rápido de lo que Weasley hubiera pensado que era posible, la mano de Con había quitado la varita de Ron de su garganta, desarmándolo, mientras su otra mano se afirmaba con fuerza de la oreja del pelirrojo.

"En el nombre de Merlín! En que estabas pensando que decidiste jugar al muertito? Acaso ya tienes tan pocas células cerebrales que no puedes distinguir tu cama del suelo de la sala común? Es que la terrible cantidad de perfume barato que aspiraste del cuello de la Srta. Brown ya te pudrió el cerebro con ese repulsivo hedor?"

La expresión de Ron se oscurecía con cada palabra que Con decía. Hizo un vano, pero rudo intento por quitarle la varita. Por supuesto, sin resultado. El joven de oscuros cabellos tenía unos reflejos demasiado agudos. "No me estaba haciendo el muerto, idiota, estaba durmiendo. Eso, estaba durmiendo hasta que me desperté con una figura oscura y sombría sobre mi, y una varita lanzando algo rojo".

Con se sentó y cerró la boca con un ruido. "Oh. Veras, creí que estabas muerto. Eso era un hechizo de diagnostico". No se estaba disculpando. No había tenido la intención de asustar a la comadreja, pero se negaba rotundamente a disculparse con alguien tan estúpido como para dormir en el suelo del área común.

"Bueno…puedes ver que no lo estoy. Apreciaría que me dejaras solo para que pueda volver a dormir". Con eso, se acomodo de nuevo en el piso como para volver a dormir. Con parpadeo. No se veía cómodo, para nada.

"Puedo _atreverme_ a preguntar por que estas durmiendo aquí? Seguramente el santuario de tu propia cama o los placeres de la Srta. Brown deben ser mas apropiados."

Ron suspiró y se sentó. Cuando hablo, su voz y sus ojos eran totalmente inexpresivos. "No he sido capaz de dormir en mi cama desde el año pasado y Lavender termino conmigo. Me llamo un 'invalido emocional'. Como puede ser? Hemos estado juntos desde mediados de nuestro sexto año. Un invalido no podría haber hecho eso".

Por el contrario, Weasley. Si la chica está dispuesta a aceptarlo, no hay razones por las que una persona con emociones lisiadas no pueda tener una relación a largo plazo".

Ron se puso de pie de un salto. "Bien, tengo un poco de hambre. Creo que voy a buscarme algo de comer". Comenzó a caminar hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

"Weasley…"

"Quieres que te traiga algo, compañero?" Ron tenía una sonrisa maniática y agresiva, que dejaba ver demasiados dientes. "No? Bueno, entonces me voy".

"Estamos pasados en toque de queda. Vas a perder puntos de Gryffindor".

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. "Eso si me atrapan". Sonrió de nuevo, como si alguien dudara de su salud mental. Sin decir más, se escabulló por los corredores de Hogwarts.

Constantine se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea con el libro sobre la falda. Se pregunto cual sería el mejor momento para avisarles a Hermione y a Harry, que el mecanismo de recuperación de Ron lo había abandonado y que no le estaba sentando bien. Con toda claridad, Weasley se había tenido que ver cara a cara con sus problemas, y no había sido un encuentro amigable. Con se cruzó de piernas, de cara al fuego, y abrió su libro.

El Gryffindor de cabellos negros miro orgulloso hacia donde la manita de Hermione descansaba en la enorme garra de el. Estaban caminando hacia transfiguraciones juntos, y él se había ofrecido, como todo un caballero, a llevar su bolso por ella, además del suyo. Con hablaba en serio cuando dijo que la cortejaría.

Era, después de todo, totalmente lógico. Con había decidido que ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, y cortejarla era la manera de conocer sus emociones y poder anexarlas a las suyas.

El estaba mucho más que a favor de unirse a ella. Hermione era la única chica que había conocido en Hogwarts que no era frívola o estúpida. Era tranquila, con una cabeza lógica sobre los hombros. Además, era ferozmente inteligente. Si alguna vez tenía hijos, quería asegurarse de que fueran inteligentes también. No se podía arriesgar con una mujer que tenía una reserva genética cargada de estupidez. Ella y el compartían muchos intereses, siendo el mas fuerte, el mutuo deseo por la investigación de pociones como carrera.

Y si Con debía ser honesto consigo mismo, debía admitir que la encontraba hermosa.

No había nada de malo en sentirse atraído a una persona tanto por lo mental como lo físico.

A medida que se acercaban a el aula de Transfiguraciones, Con decidió que era el momento perfecto para cortejarla un poco con un pequeño gesto. Cuando se detuvieron para que el pudiera devolverle el bolso antes de entrar en el aula, el estiro una mano y rozo la mejilla de ella con la punta de los dedos. Luego se inclinó y rozó dulcemente la bellísima boca de Hermione con sus labios, demostrándole que se sentía orgulloso de estar a su lado.

Ella abrió un poco la boca y el inclino su cabeza un poco mas, par tomar ventaja de su permiso para profundizar el beso.

De pronto, una fría mano se cerró sobre el hombro de Con y lo apartó bruscamente de Hermione. El labio inferior de ella se deslizó entre los de él con un suave sonido cuando ella emitió un gemido de desaprobación.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a la Profesora McGonagall plantada en medio de los dos como un roble.

"Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, de cada uno de los dos!" La postura de la profesora era muy rígida y prácticamente irradiaba furia. "Entre al salón de inmediato Srta. Granger!"

Cuando Hermione obedeció, se volvió para mirar a Constantine Prince. El dedo índice de la mujer se presionó con fuerza sobre el esternón del muchacho, y a pesar de ser él, ofreció sumisión a la mujer. "Como _te atreves? No volverás a tocarla, me escuchaste?"_

Con se quedo tieso como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo. Minerva tomo un par de inspiraciones, antes de tomarlo del hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha. Cuando volvió a hablarle, su voz era más amable, aunque todavía un poco gélida. "Ella no es para ti. Me estas escuchando? _Ella-no-es-para-ti"._

Cuando la profesora McGonagall le quito la mano de encima, Constantine pudo ver el brillo color cobrizo, de un brazalete igual al suyo, en la muñeca de Minerva.

N/A: CHAN! Busted! Pero no se preocupen, que a Con le importa tanto como a Severus lo que McGonagall le diga…bwahahahahaaaa!

Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10.

Con ignoraba completamente a Hermione durante la clase de Transfiguraciones.

Ella se enorgullecía de ser una chica sensata, poco propensa a divagar o fantasear. Sin embargo, su relación con él, todavía estaba comenzando, así que no sabía cual era el motivo por el cual Con se negaba a mirarla. Trato de no dejarse llevar por la paranoia. El tenía una voluntad de acero. Seguro no iba a dejarse intimidar por la imponente McGonagall, o si?

Sus compañeros habían escuchado a la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor quitarles cien puntos al par por atraparlos besándose en los corredores. La observaban con muecas de desagrado y desdén de los que se creen moralmente superiores, olvidando que la misma Hermione los había atrapado en muchas ocasiones en posiciones comprometedoras, los últimos tres años, primero como prefecta y luego como Primera Alumna. La diferencia radicaba, por supuesto, en que ellos nunca habían perdido más de veinte puntos por vez. Hermione y Constantine habían perdido entre los dos, lo equivalente a un mes de respuestas correctas en clases, buen desempeño en los deportes y créditos extras.

Llena de nervios, Hermione escribió una nota a Con preguntándole si estaba bien. Se la envío con la forma de un gorrión, solicito y dulce. McGonagall estaba de espaldas, pero aun así, Con no dudo en prenderle fuego al ave de papel antes que tuviera tiempo de posarse en su escritorio. Luego, le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda a Hermione.

Seamus le dio un golpecito en la oreja. "Hey! Ten cuidado!" Susurró, "Nos vas a hacer perder la condenada copa si no te controlas!" Hermione se hundió en su asiento, avergonzada.

Resolvió poner atención a la asignación de la clase del día, transformar una cala en una trompeta. Sus movimientos eran los correctos, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para enfocarse en todo, menos en las duras líneas de la boca de Constantine cuando se había volteado para reprenderla. Solo treinta minutos antes, esa misma boca había estado en contacto con la suya. Su trompeta era un cono de pálido terciopelo que se aplastaba si se intentaba presionar las llaves o insuflar aire por la boquilla. Lanzaba polen por la boca antes de disolverse en una pila de destrozados pétalos. Hermione obtuvo un cero en la clase de ese día.

Francamente, se hallaba disgustada consigo misma.

Aunque ya había recibido una nota mala, se enderezo y se concentro en el proyecto de nuevo. _Hermione Granger _era una excelente estudiante de Transfiguraciones. _Hermione Granger _no permitía que nada se interpusiera en sus tareas escolares. _Hermione Granger _sintió de pronto la marca de unos oscuros ojos sobre ella y perdió el hilo justo cuando iba a lanzar el hechizo.

Su cala se prendió fuego y dejó escapar un mortal y metálico sonido. Apoyo la frente en sus manos y escuchó como Seamus y Dean se reían de sus dificultades.

Constantine abandono la clase tan pronto hubo terminado. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla sobre su hombro. Hermione se tomó mucho más tiempo de lo común para guardar sus cosas. Tenía el corazón pesado y se frotó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

"Srta. Granger", dijo la Profesora McGonagall, con la voz insegura. La chica del cabello rizado apretó los dientes con irritación. El tono de de la profesora era el que usaban los adultos con los niños y Hermione Granger, tal vez había incendiado su tarea de Transfiguraciones, pero también había matado a cinco magos y había ayudado a vencer al Señor Oscuro antes de los 18 años. De ninguna manera era una niña. "Srta. Granger, quisiera hablarle del Sr. Prince".

"Por supuesto, Profesora McGonagall".

"Me temo que usted y el Sr. Prince son…incompatibles".

"Disculpe, pero no estoy segura de cómo llego a esa conclusión".

"No tiene importancia mi niña. Se que no quiere escuchar lo que le voy a decir, pero también se que no estaría cumpliendo con mis deberes de Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor si no la pongo sobre aviso".

"Profesora, si tan solo fuéramos incompatibles, usted y yo no estaríamos teniendo esta charla. Usted estaría en la sala de profesores, comentando el horrible gusto sobre hombres que tiene una joven tan brillante, pero nunca intentaría interferir directamente con mi vida". La chica ladeo la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando. Luego añadió. "Solo podría reprendernos por estar besándonos en público".

"Si pudiera ofrecerle una explicación, lo haría. Literalmente, so incapaz de decirle una sola palabra de los detalles, Srta. Granger, pero si pudiera, usted estaría de acuerdo conmigo que no pueden estar juntos". La voz de la profesora se había elevado con un poco de agitación. El shock y la furia inicial que había demostrado cuando los había visto besarse, había sido reemplazado por una seria preocupación que la joven encontró todavía más angustiante.

"Gracias por su preocupación, Profesora. Son embargo, debo amablemente declinar su consejo. Constantine es…importante para mi y no deseo terminar con el". La boca de Hermione estaba retorcida en una mueca de agravio y sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su torso.

"Srta. Granger…" La mujer se quedo callada y luego se dio vuelta. Tenía los hombros tensos al moverse de regreso a su escritorio. "Srta. Granger, recuerdo las alegrías del amor joven. Es solo…solo deseo pedirle que se tome un par de meses antes de tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a su relación con el Sr. Prince": Jugueteó un poco con el brazalete de cobre que tenia en la muñeca.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y se mordió una uña, pensativa. "Pensare en lo que dijo Profesora". _Y la respuesta todavía es no. Aunque quien sabe en donde quedo nuestra relación después de lo de esta mañana?_

"Que así sea entonces, Srta. Granger".

Hermione salió del salón y se dirigió al Gran salón para el almuerzo. Los corredores estaban vacíos y no había señal alguna del joven delgado y de cabellos negros. Se sentía agotada física y emocionalmente. Sentía un dolor traicionero en el pecho que se extendía sobre las costillas. Se golpeó el esternón con los nudillos, en un intento de apaciguar el dolor.

Cuando faltaban solo dos corredores para llegar al Gran salón, apareció una mano de la nada y atrapo la muñeca de Hermione, para meterla a la fuerza en un nicho en la pared, oculto por la estatua de San Belvedere del ojo perezoso. Una boca capturó la de ella en un devastador beso y la joven suspiro de alivio cuando vio trazos de pálida piel y el destello de los oscuros ojos que ya conocía bien.

Con deslizó los dedos sobre el cabello de Hermione y metió su lengua en la boca de ella. Hermione gimió con aprecio al sentir su sabor, un poco amargo, como a café y ardiente hombre. Finalmente, ella se aparto un poco de el.

"Con", gimió ella.

El sonrió y frotó sus labios cerrados contra los de ella, una, dos, tres veces. Era un gesto tierno que la tranquilizaba. "Aquí estas. Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo! McGonagall también tuvo una conversación contigo?"

Hermione asintió. "Dijo que tu y yo no somos compatibles".

El muchacho resoplo. "Es mucho mas amable de lo que me dijo a mi. Me dijo que no era bueno para ti…y que tu no eras para mi…y que no me atreviera a tocarte".

Se miraron por un momento. Hermione tragó saliva y miró esas manos de largos dedos y pensó que sería una tragedia si nunca pudieran tocarla de nuevo.

Su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba mientras tragaba. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con emoción. "Encuentro que no quiero darme por vencido, querida. Espero que no te importe".

"No me gustaría que fuera de otro modo".

Se encontró a si misma envuelta firmemente en los brazos de él, con la cabeza bajo su mentón y sus dedos recorriendo lánguidamente su cabello.

"No me gusto la manera en la que me ignoraste en Transfiguraciones".

El se retiro un poco de ella y había sorpresa en sus ojos. "Los otros estudiantes te estaban tratando como a una paria. Pensé que sería mas fácil si creían que habíamos sido propiamente castigados ". Con la besó en el cuello distraídamente. "Además, no quería arriesgarme a perder mas puntos de Gryffindor o tener que aguantarme otra reprimenda de McGonagall".

Ella murmuro pensativa. "Te dista cuenta que ella tiene un brazalete igual al tuyo?"

Con asintió, con el rostro todavía en el cuello de ella. La voz de Con se oía apagada cuando dijo, "Si. Dijo que era para un proyecto especial de Dumbledore y que no podía decir más. También me advirtió que no debía intentar quitármelo bajo ninguna circunstancia". El resopló y Hermione se rió un poco por la sensación sobre la tierna piel del cuello. "Demasiado tarde! He intentado quitármelo usando, por lo menos, veinte diferentes hechizos, y la maldita cosa parece que la pegaron!" El se alejó un poco de ella y le sonrió genuinamente, quitándole un poco de cabello de la cara. "Te he dicho lo muy hermosa que te ves hoy?"

"Tal vez deberías hablar con Dumbledore, Con. No puedo dejar de pensar en que sabe mucho mas de lo que te dijo cuando empezaron las clases".

"Pues si. Tengo que admitir que estaba pensando en lo mismo".

En el Gran salón, Hermione y Con estaban sentados uno frente al otro, leyendo tranquilamente. Ella se había conseguido algunas ediciones de bolsillo, porque estaba comiendo y tenía el poco afortunado hábito de perder la comida por el camino mientras leía. Existían una buena cantidad de volúmenes residiendo en su colección, que tenían las puntas marcadas con sopa o manchones a mitad de una hoja.

Con todavía estaba leyendo _Enfermedades mágicas que presentan descargas. _Había llegado a la sección de fotografías mágicas que marcaban la crónica de varias de las más renombradas enfermedades.

"Oh, Dios!" grito Harry, que había llegado justo para ver como explotaba una pústula en el trasero de una bonita bruja de unos 17 años. "Tienes que leer eso en la mesa, Con? Quiero decir, es repulsivo, no te parece?"

"Es parte de la vida, Potter", replicó él, esparciendo un poco de crema sobre una tostada e hincándole el diente con ganas.

Harry tuvo nauseas y dejó de mirar.

Ron se tambaleaba por el pasillo hasta que se hundió en el lugar junto a Hermione. Se veía terrible.

"Con, Harry, Hermione". Saludo con la cabeza a cada uno. Tenía los ojos rojos y resecos. Además tenía unas ojeras purpúreas como testimonio de noches en vigilia y pesadillas. La piel se veía pálida y las manos le temblaban cuando levanto un panecillo del plato frente a el.

"Ron…"dijo Hermione. "Estas bien?"

"Nunca he estado mejor, amor".

"Has intentado hablar con Lavender?"

"Dice que no quiere volver conmigo. Esta saliendo con un Hufflepuff". Los ojos de Ron se estrecharon y luego golpeo estrepitosamente el cuchillo que había estado usando para untar manteca en su pan. "Un Hufflepuff! Por el amor de Dios!" grito esta vez. La emoción se desvaneció de su rostro y volvió a untar su pan tranquilamente. "Quien necesita a esa vaca, de cualquier modo?"

"Asumo que no has estado durmiendo. Quieres que te prepare un poco de Poción para dormir sin soñar?" Pregunto Con sin levantar la vista de su libro.

"Nah..Estoy bien". Ron se comió el pan en silencio, todavía encorvado y desafiante sobre la mesa de Gryffindor.

Hermione había temido que llegara ese día. Le había advertido a Harry que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Lavender se cansara de ser un felpudo emocional y se lanzara tras alguien que estuviera en mejor estado. Los demonios de guerra de Ron comenzaban a salir de los hoyos de su alma, en donde los había arrojado, y ahora querían total atención. Ella no sabía como ayudarlo.

Su mano agarró el tenso músculo de su hombro y lo apretó. Lamiéndose los labios, le preguntó. "Hay algo que podamos hacer?"

Los ojos de Ron se encendieron cuando Hermione se lamió los labios y una luz maniática apareció en sus ojos. Deslizo un musculoso y pecoso brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y la acerco a el. "Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, Hermione. Siempre has sido una buena amiga para mí y para Harry. Que dices si vamos a dar un paseo juntos por el lago después de clases? Solos, tu y yo. Podemos mirar como se pone el sol".

Las manos de ella se alzaron defensivamente y se posaron sobre el pecho de Ron. Los ojos de Constantine la observaba por encima de su libro, pero no intervino, permitiéndole manejar a su amigo de la manera que considerara mejor. A pesar de la situación, Hermione encontró la manera, con el corazón calido por la muestra de confianza de Con.

"Ron, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, pero creo que a Con no le agradaría que me fuera a un paseo romántico que no lo incluyera".

La boca del pelirrojo se abrió. Hermione se mordió el labio. Era una medida de su desgracia, el hecho que se había acercado a ella para que se convirtiera en su amante temporaria, en la cual sumergirse junto con sus problemas, y tampoco había notado que sus dos compañeros estaban cortejándose. "Tu y Con? Bien, quiero decir…Claro! No quise decir _eso, _Herms. Quiero decir, tu y yo hemos sido compañeros por tanto tiempo como para andar por ahí dando espectáculos, eh?" Dejó su pan medio comido y se restregó las temblorosas manos sobre el horrible sweater Weasley.

"Ron…"

"No, de verdad Mione. Esta bien". Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ese horrible rictus que pretendía ser una sonrisa. "Voy a ir al foso a volar por un rato. Los veo después!" Y Ron dejo el Gran salón.

Hermione se volvió para mirar al otro tercio del Trío Dorado con preocupación. "Qué es lo que vamos a hacer por él, Harry?"

N/A: A ver…me han preguntado cuando empieza la acción en este fic. Un poco ya hubo, pero sospecho que quieren ver algo mas…en el próximo capítulo hay un poco mas de eso, lo prometo! Disfruten leyendo y gracias, miles, por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11.

Era temprano, en la mañana del sábado, y Hermione estaba esperando a Con para ocuparse de los jenetts. Mientras el resto de Hogwarts dormía, los dos jóvenes de séptimo año se escabullían en el invernadero, mientras el sol todavía pintaba el cielo con tonos de púrpura. Se metían en el agua en silencio. Los únicos sonidos que se oían en aquel silencioso capullo mañanero, era el que emitían sus suaves respiraciones mientras se deslizaban en el agua.

La mañana de octubre ofrecía pálidas líneas en el horizonte, alrededor del invernadero. Se había formado hielo en el césped, inundando la belleza de Hogwarts con un monocromático blanco. Dentro del invernadero, Hermione solo usaba la falda y la camisa del uniforme, y una suave capa de transpiración era visible sobre su labio superior.

Se sentía complacida por los hechizos que Neville y ella habían aplicado a los diez vidrios del techo, ya que estaban trabajando perfectamente, atrapando el débil calor que ofrecía en sol de Escocia y mantenían a sus jenetts vivos y felices. Los hechizos iban a ser inservibles cuando el invierno se pusiera más crudo, pero Hermione esperaba que solo necesitaran una planta de loto para su investigación. El hechizo era suficiente para que en los primeros meses de otoño, mantuvieran a las flores en un clima calido.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y observó al sol levantarse más y más en el cielo.

Se sentía feliz.

Con entró en el Invernadero Once, teniendo cuidado de hacer el ruido suficiente para que ella supiera que estaba allí. Al principio de su amistad, ella habían encontrado la habilidad de Con para moverse en completo silencio muy desconcertante. Sus nervios todavía estaban sensibles por las condiciones de batalla. Entendiendo su problema, se había ocupado de alertarla de su presencia con suaves sonidos humanos: se aclaraba la garganta, arrastraba los pies en la tierra o se hacia tronar los dedos.

Hermione supo que estaba allí, pero no se dio vuelta, prefiriendo esperar a ver como se aproximaba el a ella. Con deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás.

"Buenos días", murmuró.

"Mmmmm…" Ella dio un paso atrás y apoyo su espalda contra su pecho.

Con recorrió con sus dedos los rizos de ella y presionó su ligeramente áspera mejilla contra la de ella. Observaron como el sol se elevaba y disolvía el hielo del césped.

"Pudiste dormir algo anoche?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Un poco". Su voz era tranquila y casual. Constantine le dio un beso en la frente y ella sonrió. Amaba como él la tocaba constantemente. Era como si no tuviera suficiente. Casi como si se le hubiera negado el afecto casual durante toda su vida y, ahora que lo tenía, aprovechaba casa oportunidad para acariciar su mejilla o estremecerse cuando ella deslizaba su pequeña mano sobre su espalda.

"Sueños?"

"Oh, si", sonrió él. Hermione no podía verlo sonreír, pero era muy obvio por su tono de voz. "Soñé contigo prácticamente toda la noche".

"Y los recuerdas?"

"No eran pesadillas". La calidad de sus brazos alrededor de ella cambió de tierna a eléctrica en un segundo y Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir. En verdad era casi absurdo cuanto el la afectaba.

"No?" dijo ella con la voz apretada.

"No. Eran fantasías. Y tu eras la protagonista, por supuesto". Sus manos se deslizaron suave y pesadamente sobre su cadera. La boca de Con descendió sobre su cuello y presionó varios calientes besos como mordisquitos. "Aunque claro, no estabas tan vestida en mis sueños".

Hermione casi pone los ojos en blanco por el placer. El hombre, ciertamente, sabía como hablarle. Usaba esa oscura y rica voz como un arma. Ella gimió cuando Con succionó el lóbulo de su oreja y usó sus dientes suavemente.

"Por favor, Con…"

Las manos de ella intentaron llegar a la orilla de su ropa, buscando sin descanso por _algo_. El las tomó en sus manos y las presionó contra el vidrio del invernadero. Ella tembló un poco por el frío apoderándose de las palmas, pero su cuerpo estaba tan caliente y necesitado, que casi no lo podía soportar. Cuando trató de soltarse, él las acomodó de nuevo contra la pared y murmuró, "Déjalas ahí. Confía en mi".

Ella asintió.

Las manos de Con se deslizaron desde la cadera hasta la delgada cintura y, luego, hacia los pechos. Las rodillas de Hermione casi se doblan por la sensación. El era dolorosamente gentil mientras acariciaba y tocaba sus pechos, y luego apretaba suavemente los pezones entre los dedos. Siguió acariciándolos mientras deslizaba su lengua sobre la piel de la oreja de Hermione. Ella casi se desploma pero los brazos de él la sostuvieron apretadamente contra su cuerpo.

Incapaz de aguantar más, apartó las manos de la pared para poder deslizarlas entre los dos y tocarlo íntimamente. El hizo un ruido de descontento y la castigó quitándole las manos del pecho y atrapando las suyas, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella, para apretarlos contra la pared otra vez. Hermione gimió por la falta de contacto y Con sonrió contra su cuello, mientras frotaba su erección contra su trasero. Con exquisito cuidado y apenas apretando los dientes, mordió el hombro de Hermione y soltó una de las manos para deslizarla en medio de sus muslos. Presionó la palma de la mano contra la vulva a través de la tela de la falda y de la ropa interior, y comenzó a moverla en círculos.

Hermione gritó y fue a caerse de rodillas, pensando, _Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, mas por favor, _y Con entendió lo que necesitaba. La siguió hasta el suelo y sus rodillas se pusieron a cada lado de las piernas de ella. La mantenía erguida con un brazo bajos los pechos, mientras que la otra se desplazó debajo de la falda y subió por la pierna. Hermione se sintió agradecida, por un breve momento, el haber escogido ponerse unas bragas de seda negra, a pesar que Con no podía verlas, pero el momento pasó de inmediato cuando él trazó una línea muy suave sobre la entrada de su vagina.

Ella emitió un leve, pero animal gemido y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, para descansar sobre el hombro de él. El gruñó, sin necesitar más invitaciones para meter su mano debajo de la ropa interior. Sus dedos índice y medio acariciaron los empapados labios y se acercaron hasta el clítoris. Con la frotaba suave, pero firmemente en delicados movimientos circulares alrededor del suave clítoris mientras ella se retorcía en éxtasis, sostenida por su brazo.

"Hermione…" gimió él en su oído. Su voz sonaba urgente. "Estás tan mojada. Sabes lo excitante que es eso para mi?" Ella se lamió los labios y flexionó la cadera contra su mano, como respuesta a la áspera voz.

Fue probablemente un testamento a cuan excitada podía ponerla él, cuando ella se vino casi de inmediato con dulces, estremecedores gemidos de ,"Con, Con, CON, OH, OH, OH, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Colapsaron en el suelo, jadeando. Hermione se apoyó sobre un codo y observó el adorable rostro de Con. El le regaló una masculina sonrisa y movió una mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero se detuvo cuando vio que sus dedos todavía estaban cubiertos con las emisiones de ella. El la miró con ojos medio cerrados y se metió los dedos en la boca. Los lamió enteramente, deslizando la lengua sobre las puntas y Hermione no pudo dejar de observar la erótica escena frente a sus ojos.

"Eres tan sucio. Es pasmoso". Dijo con la voz cargada de fervor.

El la miró, sorprendido. "Oh! Solo hacía lo que sentía natural, amor. Me gusta experimentar cada parte de ti". Con se sonrojó. "Preferirías que me detenga?"

"No! Me encanta!" Hermione se apresuró para asegurarle. Tenía los ojos pegados a su boca, la que todavía lamía lánguidamente, la evidencia de su orgasmo. "Solo me preocupa no estar suficientemente disponible o abierta como para mantenerte interesado. Esto es…todo muy nuevo para mí. Siento como que no siempre se cuando algo es aceptable y cuando no en una relación consensual".

Los oscuros ojos de el brillaron. "Es aceptable para mi. Lo que quieras, Hermione". El se miró la mano y sonrió. "Quieres probar? Eres deliciosa".

Ella accedió y abrió sus rosados labios para permitirle meter sus dedos en su boca. Ella cerró los ojos para saborear y analizar el sabor. Era como almizcle y un poco salado, pero no sabía mal. Hermione succionó los dedos con un poco mas de firmeza y luego dejó solo la punta de los dedos en su boca, deslizando su lengua sobre las huellas digitales.

La boca de Con se abrió un poco mientras la observaba y la chica notó su erección, que ya empujaba con fuerza la tela del pantalón de Con. A él le gustaba lo ella hacía. Tomó los dedos mas profundamente en su boca y permitió que su lengua se moviera entre la suave piel interdigital. Su mano libre acariciaba la erección y la cadera de él se flexionaba contra su mano.

Los dedos de él se deslizaron de su boca con un suave sonido de succión. "Acabo de tener el mas fantástico orgasmo, pero tu no. Quiero…"Ella se sonrojo pero continuo con audacia. "Quiero que tu también te vengas. Me dirás como?"

"Dios, si!" gruñó él. "Es la pregunta mas caliente que me han hecho".

Hermione desabotonó los pantalones de Con y se sintió un poco sorprendida al darse cuenta que no tenía puesta ropa interior. Su miembro apareció orgullosamente en el aire cuando terminó de abrir la bragueta. Ella se tomo un momento para estudiarlo. No era enorme, pero si tenía que adivinar, creía que Con era mas grande que el promedio. Su miembro era de un color rosado perlado, poniéndose mas rojo e inflamado en la punta.

Envolvió el pene con su pequeña mano y sonrió cuando se estremeció un poco al contacto. Hermione movió su mano arriba y abajo experimentando. Con tomó su mano un momento y apoyó su varita contra la palma., murmurando algo incomprensible. A palma de ella quedo cubierta de una capa de lubricante. Cuando ella lo miro con sorpresa, el le dedico una media sonrisa.

"Todos lo chicos aprenden este hechizo cuando llegan a la pubertad".

El guió la mano de ella apretadamente alrededor de su miembro y le mostró como moverlo en la manera que a él le gustaba, con un movimiento sobre la cabeza. La espalda de Con se arqueó y puso los ojos en blanco mientras Hermione alternaba la firmeza y la velocidad de sus movimientos. Ella siempre había sido una alumna aventajada.

Hermione se quedó mirando la cabeza que goteaba y después de un momento de duda, se inclinó y lo tomó con su caliente y húmeda boca.

"Oh, mierda!" gimió él, moviendo la cadera involuntariamente. Una de sus manos fue a enredarse con fuerza en el cabello de ella mientras Hermione movía su boca sobre su pene. Mantuvo los movimientos con la mano lubricada y se detuvo un momento para acariciar con su lengua, la abertura de la cabeza.

Hermione decidió que esto le gustaba. Se sentía poderosa. Con se había puesto totalmente insensato, arqueándose salvajemente contra el suelo e intentando penetrar mas profundamente en su boca. Y, en verdad, el sabor no era un problema. Su piel era ligeramente salada, pero la sensación mayor que ella sentía en ese momento, pasaba por la suave, delicada piel contra su lengua. Movió la cabeza un par de veces más antes de quitarse el órgano de su boca para poder lamerlo como si fuera un cono de helado. El aulló y arqueó la cadera de una manera suplicante. Ella se metió el miembro enteramente en su boca.

"Ah! Dios! Voy a…ya estoy cerca…"Usando la mano en su cabello, intentó que se detuviera, pero ella se rehusó y envolvió el miembro con su boca con mas firmeza, moviéndose mas rápido.

Pudo sentir como una súbita inflamación en su boca antes que Con se viniera y luego, las calientes descargas de semen golpearon su lengua. Hermione quería, desesperadamente, ser suave en este punto e hizo lo mejor que pudo para tragar, pero su emisión era tan salada que hizo que el fondo de su garganta picara. Se atragantó un poco y tragó la mayor parte, pero unas gotas se deslizaron por los labios y luego sobre su mentón.

Constantine la puso a su lado, jadeando. Se puso parcialmente sobre ella y atrapo gentilmente su rostro para que no pudiera desviar la mirada. Tenía los ojos llenos de propósito cuando lamió los restos de su orgasmo del mentón de Hermione.

"Eres insoportablemente sexy". La besó profundamente. "Me escuchas? Increíble, total y enloquecedoramente sexy". Las manos de Con acariciaban los rizos de ella. "Eres la mujer mas asombrosa que he conocido. Eres extraordinaria".

"Oh, no lo soy, pero me alegra que tu así lo pienses".

El le obsequió otro beso. Ella suspiro con felicidad y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho. Hermione estaba feliz.

N/A: Hace como mil horas que no duermo. Creo que ya estoy teniendo alucinaciones, pero no importa…esta noche espero poder subir otro capítulo.

Espero que este les haya gustado, sobre todo a todas las que pidieron ver algo de 'acción'…Gracias por leer! Y gracias por todos los comentarios!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12.

"Vendrás conmigo?" Preguntó Constantine a Hermione. El rizado cabello de ella se cernía sobre el pergamino que sostenía en una mano, mientras golpeaba un libro que había sacado de la sección de Pociones de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, con una pluma.

"Qué dijiste, Con?" Su voz era como nebulosa y poco atenta.

"Dije que tengo una reunión con el director después de clases. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo". Ella lo miró, con los cálidos ojos marrones, como considerando. Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba y el corazón de Con golpeó con mas fuerza al ver lo inflamados que habían quedado. El sospechaba que Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que eso lo afectaba. Ella deslizó la lengua sobre el labio inferior y Con sintió como se estremecía su miembro.

"Por qué?" Preguntó ella finalmente. El tono era curioso, de ninguna manera poco amigable.

Aun así, Constantine se sintió irritado. Acaso no era suficiente que prefiriera que ella estuviera alli? Con encontraba su presencia desproporcionadamente calmante, como una cucharada de aceite en las aguas revueltas. Además, estaban juntos ahora. Por que no lo acompañaría?

"Qué quieres decir con 'por qué'?" Su voz sonaba como si mordiera las palabras. La comisura de sus labios se contorsionaron, y como si nada, sintió que sus cejas se fruncían y adoptaba una apariencia mas oscura y mas amenazadora. De hecho ya podía ver sus cejas con su visión periférica mientras fruncía el ceño e instaba a Hermione para que lo acompañe a ver a Dumbledore.

"No estoy segura de por que te enfadas, Con. Simplemente te pregunté por que quieres que te acompañe". Ella volvió a mirar la hoja de papel en su mano. El la vio escribir algunas notas al lado de cada componente de la poción de agudeza modificada. Ella se dió cuenta que él estaba observando su trabajo y dijo, "estoy tratando de mejorar algunos de los efectos colaterales que los jenetts pudieran añadir a la poción, sin anular los efectos colaterales que _si queremos que ocurran_, como es el mejoramiento de la memoria. Necesitamos algo que prevenga la náusea".

"Jengibre?" Replicó el de mala gana, interesado a pesar de todo.

"Mmmmmm. La poción tiene esencia de murtlap. No es una buena combinación".

"Malvavisco?"

Ella ladeó la cabeza y contó algo con los dedos. "Una posibilidad. Si también seguimos los principios aritmánticos correctos". Hermione hizo una anotación.

Quedearon en silencio. Ella regresó a su trabajo y Con se acomodó en un lindo hueco. Es que ella no quería acompañarlo? Los dedos de ella volaban sobre la hoja, dibujando una compleja matriz matemática en orden de de calcular mas acertadamente los posibles efectos de añadir malvavisco a los otros ingredientes. El estaba impresionado con su facilidad con los numeros. Era algo algo que tambien lo excitaba. Hermione tenía algunas manchas de tinta en las manos y el pensó en levantar esa manito y lamer y succionar las manchas de sus delgados dedos.

Constantine se movió con incomodidad. Tal vez estaba tomando demasiado de su tiempo. Acaso su plan se estaba derrumbando? El la había cortejado con insistencia. Tenian largas conversaciones y largos paseos por el lago, (Con tenía que agradecerle a Ron por esa idea). Le había regalado flores, o mas bien, habían criado flores juntos, y la tocaba cada vez que podía.

Le acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas cada vez que le caían sobre los ojos. Le masajeaba la espalda o el cuello si parecía que estaba dolorida o contracturada. La sostenía de la mano cada vez que iban a clases, excepto cuando iban a Transfiguraciones. La llevaba a los mas estremecedores orgasmos con sus manos de largos dedos, cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad.

Frotándose la barbilla, Con pensó en ese último ítem. Cierto, había pasado solo una semana desde esa mañana en la que habían estado tan íntimos en el invernadero, asi que, todavía, no había tenido muchas oportunidades de sentirla estremecerse en sus brazos. Había deslizado su mano debajo de su falda dos veces en el invernadero, dos veces en el laboratorio de pociones, una vez en el nicho detrás de la estatua de San Belvedere del Ojo Perezoso y dos veces en su habitación. Estaba bastante agradecido de que ella tuviera su propia habitación. Siete veces en siete días no era tan lamentable, no? Con sabía que podía hacerlo mejor. Quería alcanzar, con ella, las cumbres de su placer como perlas en un collar, pero era difícil encontrar lugares para estar a solas con ella...Todo en nombre de unir a Hermione a él, por supuesto. Con quería mucho una compañera. El hecho que disfrutara de ella y de su compañía eran secondarios para sus planes a futuro.

Tal vez se estaba esforzando demasiado? Estaba tomando mucho de su tiempo?

Entre sus clases, sus tareas como Primera Alumna, el estúpido proyecto de Slughorn, el proyecto independiente que ambos compartían y su tarea, Hermione no tenía mucho tiempo para compartir con el. Tal vez la estaba monopolizando. Con aclaró la garganta.

"Si estas muy ocupada, Hermione, por supuesto, entiendo que no puedas acompañarme. Encuentro tu compañía tranquilizante en las situaciones difíciles, pero puedo buscarte cuando termine, si prefieres". Con trató que su voz reflejara entendimiento.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y Con se sorprendió al ver una inmensamente encantada expresión en su rostro. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de placer y sus ojos brillaban. "Oh!" Dijo ella, con voz íntima. "Eso es adorable, Por supuesto que te voy acompañar".

El joven de cabello negro estiró una mano y acarició los nudillos de ella, y archivó el intercambio de palabras para futura referencia. Ella le sonrió y acercó un poco mas la silla.

El profesor Slughorn estaba sentado frente al escritorio del Director, cuando los dos alumnos de séptimo entraron en la oficina para su entrevista con Dumbledore. Con miro a los dos hombres sentados frente a el, inquisitivamente.

"Sr. Prince, Srta. Granger, son espectacularmente puntuales. Por favor, por favor, tomen asiento". Señaló las dos sillas extras acomodadas frente al escritorio. "He invitado al Profesor Slughorn para lo referente a la primera parte de nuestra entrevistah!" . Espero que no les moleste".

"Aunque el Profesor Slughorn es un maestro inobjetable, Sr. Director, esperaba poder hablar con usted en privado. Hay un asunto que me concierne y es confidencial".

Las blancas cejas de Dumbledore se alzaron levemente. "Ah, claro, por supuesto. Sin embargo, me temo que su asunto confidencial no es tan privado como piensa. Por supuesto, estoy hablando de su problema de memoria".

Con inhaló profundamente en un esfuerzo para mantener su temperamento a raya. Hermione deslizó su mano sobre la mano de Con y el entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. "Hubiera sido mas apropiado si me hubiera informado en privado señor".

"Por supuesto, tienes razón. Me temo que no estoy habituado a acomodar las cosas como se deben. Tienes mis disculpas mi querido muchacho". Dumbledore recorrió la larga barba con sus nudosos dedos. "Sin embargo, era absolutamente imperativo que el Profesor Slughorn estuviera informado de su asunto, ya que sin el, no tendriamos esperanza de recobrar lo que le fue robado".

"Robado?"

"Ha sido infectado con una poción que..."

"Una poción?" Interrumpió Constantine. "Me dejó pensar que había perdido mis recuerdos debido a un trauma de guerra. Todo este tiempo estuve esperando que cayera algun indicio de quien soy, solo una pista de lo que significa ser Constantine Prince sin obtener nada...nada! Y era causado por una maldita poción?" Con podia sentir la furia hirviendole en las venas, convirtiéndose en ácido en su estomago. "Hemos tenido el laboratorio de pociones a nuestra disposicion! Hermione y yo podríamos haber estado investigando para tratar de revertir el daño". Miró a Hermione en busca de apoyo y fue gratificado por la visión de ella enviándole al Director una mirada cargada de veneno.

"Entiendo su enfado, Sr. Prince. Sin embargo, esta mal dirigido. No hay necesidad de investigar. Sabemos cual es la poción y cual es su antídoto. Solo estábamos esperando a que el Profesor Slughorn lo completara". Se volvió hacia el Profesor de Pociones. "Lo trajiste Horace?"

Con miró al profesor. Slughorn miraba con insana fascinacioó a las entrelazadas manos de Constantine y Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron mas cuando vio la mano de ella apretar mas la de él en señal de apoyo. "Ustedes dos, están viéndose?" Chilló él.

"No estoy segura de lo que eso tenga que ver en todo esto", respondió Hermione. Con dejó la mano de ella gentilmente.

Slughorn miró a Dumbledore. Los azules ojos del Director se veían tranquilos mientras observaba a los dos estudiantes frente a él. "Horace, tal vez es mejor si le das al Sr. Prince el antídoto. Mejor temprano que tarde".

"Por supuesto Albus". Buscó entre su ropa y sacó un frasco lleno de una poción azul cristalino. "Este es el antídoto para la Pocion del Olvido de los Muertos, con la cual has sido infectado".

"El olvido de los muertos? Antonio Bellacruza, cierto? Que pedante infeliz era". Con alargó la mano y tomo la poción de su profesor.

"Ahora...Sr. Prince, no espere que sus memorias regresen de inmediato. De acuerdo con _Las mas Potentes Pociones_, esto es solo la llave de la puerta. Puede que tome desde una semana hasta varios meses para que recupere lo que ha perdido".

Constantine asintió y removió el sello. Con cuidado para no derramar una sola gota, vertió el contenido en su boca.

El frasco cayó de sus, repentinamente torpes dedos. Sintió como si algo tronara en la base de su craneo y un calor invadio su boca. _Asi es como debe sentirse un depredador_, pensó confundido. Se cubrió la cara hasta que sintió que el mundo se acomodaba a su alrededor y luego dirigió su oscura mirada al Director. Se veía diferente a lo que habia visto solo segundos atrás. Dumbledore se veía repentinamente fragil. Había cambiado su percepción? O algo había hecho que el hombre envejeciera de repente? Cuanto tiempo llevaba allí parado? Con no podía decir si habian sido segundos u horas. Se volvió para mirar a Hermione y sintió alivio cuando ella lo miró con esos tranquilos y hermosos ojos. Ella todavía era la misma. Marcada pero hermosa, gentil pero con una voluntad de acero. Con largó un suspiro tembloroso y tropezó hacia ella, poniendo su cabeza sobre su falda. Cerró los ojos mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y Con deseó que el resto de los ocupantes de la habitacion dejaran de existir.

El terrible sabor dejó su boca y se repuso un poco. Recordó la presencia de Slughorn y Dumbledore, y con vergüenza, se apartó de Hermione con gentileza. Regresó a su propio asiento y se encontró enfrentado con los disgustados ojos de Horace Slughorn y el preocupado rostro de Dumbledore. Su respiración siseaba a través de sus dientes.

"Si ya terminó de mirarnos a mi y a mi hechicera, tenemos otras preguntas", dijo Con, forzandose a tragar lo que sentia que invadía su garganta. Se sentía bastante mal.

Dumbledore asintió.

Constantine alzó su brazo izquierdo y apuntó al brazalete de cobre en su muñeca. "Qué es esto? Y por qué no puedo quitármelo?"

"Eso es parte de un proyecto en el cual tu y algunos otros miembros de la Orden del Fenix estan colaborando. Me temo que no puedo darte mas detalles hasta que recuperes la memoria. Es información sensible".

"Así que por eso la Profesora McGonagall también tiene uno? Porque es miembro de la Orden del Fenix?" Intervino Hermione.

Dumbledore indicó que era correcto.

"Me hará algun daño tener esto puesto?" La voz de Con era resentida.

"Todo lo contrario".

Constantine consideró sus palabras por un momento antes de asentir. "Creo que es todo por ahora. Cuando comience a recobrar mis recuerdos, puedo regresar y preguntarle mas sobre este brazalete y sus propiedades?"

"Volverás, pero reconoceras el poder del brazalete por ti mismo cuando comiences a recordar, mi muchacho".

Constantine se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Hermione. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y el la puso de pie. Cuando estaban cerca de la puerta, el chico recordó de pronto, la advertencia de Draco Malfoy.

"Señor, tengo que preguntar. Qué relación tengo con Severus Snape?"

Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa antes de contestar. "No tienes ninguna relación con Severus Snape":

Constantine parpadeó, percibiendo un dejo de falsedad, pero asintio, sabiendo que no podria sacarle nada mas al Director. Los dos alumnos de séptimo se retiraron, despidiéndose amablemente.

De regreso en la oficina del Director, Dumbledore se dejó caer en su sillón.

"Albus, esto es una abobinación! El es un profesor y el doble de su edad! Por qué no le dijiste? Sabes que se va a enterar en algunas semanas! Te odiará por dejarlo continuar con la Srta. Granger sin saberlo!"

"Horace, me temo que tienes razón." El anciano se quitó los lentes y se frotó los húmedos ojos. "Una vez que Severus sepa la verdad, sera como un arma cargada contra Lucius Malfoy. Solo necesito asegurarme que apunte al lugar adecuado cuando descubra la verdad:"

N/A: No les da como un poco de rabia como Dumbledore maneja a Con/Sev? NO le bastó con todo lo que le hizo durante veinte años? En fin, espero que les este gustando la historia. Disfruten! Y gracias por leer y por comentar!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

La flor del jenett estaba resguardada en una caja de vidrio llena de agua, y flotaba serena en su medio acuático, allí en un estante en el depósito de pociones. Hermione la levantó, teniendo cuidado de no moverla demasiado, y comenzó a. caminar hacia Con. La caja vidriada en la cual flotaba la flor estaba hecha con arena de un 'deposito de magia muerta', del Serengeti, perfecta para bloquear cualquier hechizo o repeler el aura mágica.

Habían descubierto, para su disgusto, que las flores de los jennets eran ridículamente delicadas. Después de haber matado a tres durante el proceso de cosecha. Habían aprendido que no podía ser alcanzada por el aire ni por un segundo o se morían, y sus pétalos se caían como las hojas de otoño, marrones y secas antes de tocar el suelo. Cuando empezaron a morirse en el deposito de pociones, tuvieron que desperdiciarse cinco flores mas, hasta que se dieron cuenta que la magia de los ingredientes que las rodeaban las habían envenenado.

Después de 24 cosechas, se las arreglaron para hacer germinar 18 y quince de ellas llegaron a total madurez. Ahora solo le quedaban siete, incluyendo la que Hermione tenia en las manos y que sostenía con tanto cuidado como si se tratara de un recién nacido.

Constantine abrió la tapa con exquisita precisión para no exponer la flor. Con un delicado cuchillo plateado, disecciono la planta mientras todavía estaba bajo el agua, abriendo los pétalos con cuidado para exponer el tierno corazón. Hermione estaba hipnotizada por su precisos y limpios movimientos. Su técnica era perfecta y la chica pudo decir con honestidad que solo era comparable con la del Profesor Snape.

"Con", murmuro ella, pensativa. "No te pareció que el Director Dumbledore no estaba siendo del todo honesto acerca de si estas o no emparentado con el Profesor Snape?"

"Si, definitivamente, estaba escondiendo algo".

"Tu sabes, he estado pensando bastante últimamente y tu me recuerdas mucho a el. La manera en la que te ves, tu voz, incluso como preparas los ingredientes es como la de el". Ella ladeo la cabeza y lo miro. "Tal vez eres su hijo".

Constantine dejo el cuchillo que había estado usando para cortar el corazón del jenett y se volvió a mirar a la chica. "No mencionaste si el profesor Snape es bien parecido o no. Si somos tan similares, el debe ser, de verdad, una poderosa figura masculina".

La boca de Hermione se curvo. Le hacia gracia su abierto pedido por halagos. "Oh, si. El es el epitome de la belleza, digamos, áspera...muy delgado, con el cabello grasoso, cascado y con una nariz como un pico. Tu de verdad te ves como el". Estiro una mano y le dio un tironcito de la nariz. Con se aparto bruscamente, viéndose molesto. Rígidamente, volvió a enfocarse en el jenett acuático.

"Lo lamento si mi apariencia ofende. Hazte a un lado, voy a poner el corazón de la flor en la poción". El intento acercarse, pero Hermione lo tomo de un brazo con ambas manos y lo hizo girar para verlo a la cara. Miro su adorable cara, con todo y narizota y sintió una sospechosa calidez en el pecho.

"Constantine".

"El miro hacia otro lado, frunciendo el ceño.

"Constantine, me encanta como te ves. Tienes un rostro notable. Pero mas allá de eso, me gusta mucho quien eres. Eres divertido y amable y muy leal".

El la miro por el rabillo del ojo. "Si, pero,,,crees que soy atractivo?"

"Mucho. Lamento haber herido tus sentimientos". La voz de Hermione era muy dulce.

"Soy muy sensible con respecto a mi nariz".

"Me doy cuenta. No debí haberme burlado". Ella se inclino hacia el y poso sus labios cerca de su oído. "De hecho, adoro tu nariz. Creo que te hace ver distinguido y muy varonil".

Constantine se paro muy derecho, y Hermione vio como inflaba el pecho un poco. Los chicos eran tan fáciles de complacer. Le froto un hombro y le sonrió, y vio como sus endurecidos ojos oscuros se suavizaban un poco. El deslizo sus labios sobre su frente.

Se dio vuelta y levanto el diseccionado corazón de la flor. Muy bien. Ahora debemos poner esto en la poción. Cuanta agua es aceptable que se agregue a la base?"

_Las astutas pociones de Edvard Hessleton_, yacía abierto sobre el escritorio de ella. "No mas de 0.32 litros". Dentro del contenedor en donde se hallaba el corazón, había un litro entero. Usando una bombilla con una larga tobera, retiro el agua con excepcional cuidado. El nivel de agua descendió mas y mas, hasta que finalmente, el corazón estuvo apenas cubierto.

Hermione se mordió los labios nerviosamente mientras Con levantaba la caja que contenía el jenett y la movía hacia el caldero que contenía el resto de la base. Un movimiento en falso, y el agua se podía mover y exponer el corazón al aire, destruyéndola en el proceso. Bajo la caja hasta el liquido lentamente, con tal lentitud que la chica sintió como si fuese a estalla de los nervios.

"Oh, cuidado! Ten cuidado Con!"

El le mostró una sonrisa sardónica y luego, el corazón estaba en la poción. Quito la caja vacía del caldero. Los dos alumnos de séptimo observaron con la respiración acelerada mientras Con usaba un cucharón de vidrio para agitar la base diez veces en hacia la derecha. La mezcla, lentamente, se puso de un color bermellón. Hermione grito.

"Lo hicimos! Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es usar esto como sustituto de la base normal de bilis de armadillo para la poción de agudeza y luego..."

Hermione se sintió mas que complacida cuando el detuvo sus palabras con un beso, y sonrió para si misma cuando sintió la punta de su nariz rozándole la mejilla. De verdad, era un apéndice magnifico, Ella se acurruco contra su pecho y escucho como le latía el corazón, firme y fuerte como un tambor en una Celebración Beltane. Las manos de Con ascendieron y levantaron un poco de su cabello para inhalar su aroma, como si quisiera imprimir su esencia en su memoria. Hermione sintió que se le salían algunas lagrimas, conmovida por el gesto.

De pronto, Constantine se puso rígido bajo sus manos. "No, no, no!" Grito. "Pero que paso?" Ella se volteo y vio disgustada como se había puesto de un pestilente y pegajoso color marrón. El corazón del jenett apareció en la superficie de la poción, marchito y muerto.

"Pudo haber sido el malvavisco? Tal vez mis cálculos estaban mal". Ella apoyo los codos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

"El día que tu cometas una equivocación en Aritmancia será el día que yo confunda bezoar con la almohada de Seamus", se estremeció Con. "Le esta saliendo mejor, sabes. Creo que ha estado practicando".

Hermione y Con se miraron con ojos horrorizados por un momento, luego, miraron hacia otro lado con incomodidad. Ella ordeno algunos papeles y textos de pociones sobre la mesa de la biblioteca que estaban compartiendo.

"Que hay del Shrivelfig?" Dijo ella, aclarándose la garganta.

"No debería reaccionar negativamente con el jenett. Comparten una reducción positiva de siete. Deberían potenciarse mutuamente no cancelarse. Revisamos esos números por lo menos una docena de veces. No creo que sea una reacción entre ingredientes".

E quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban en el problema. Ya no podían cometer otro error ya que solo les quedaban seis flores disponibles y el invierno se acercaba, previniéndolos de criar mas.

"No puede ser el calor", murmuro el. Un poco mas frío y no podrían cocer la bilis de armadillo. Con mas calor las propiedades de mejoramiento de la memoria se desvanecerían. Con se rasco la nuca. "Ya hemos determinado la cantidad correcta y la dirección de los movimientos con esa enorme ecuación que resolviste".

Hermione se ruborizo.

"Oh!", Exclamo de pronto. "Posiblemente sea el material del caldero. Usamos un caldero que es bastante poroso, Con. Tal vez había algo de residuo mágico o viejos ingredientes que pudieron quedarse aferrados al material causando la mala reacción del jenett".

"Hermione , creo que es eso. Por eso no reacciono de inmediato. La polución se pudo producir al cabo de unos minutos. Así que, debería funcionar si pusiéramos un sello...no, eso no funcionaria...El sello mágico contaminaría la poción también. Deberíamos conseguir un caldero nuevo entonces?"

"Creo que eso funcionara, definitivamente. Será costoso, claro. Por que no usamos, simplemente, algo menos poroso? Vidrio tal vez?"

"Eres tan lista y sexy".

Con se puso de pie de un salto y la tomo de la mano, apartándola de la mesa. "Oh, nuestras notas!" Dijo ella, con una mano extendida hacia la pila de textos y papeles.

"Déjalas", dijo el.

Se la llevo a un oscuro espacio desocupado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, el área dedicada a la aburridísima "Revolución del Queso" de los elfos domésticos en el siglo XIX. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par. "Mira! Un precedente! Los elfos domésticos se revelaron! Podría usar esto en mi trabajo para S.P.E.W."

"No voy a pretender que se de que hablas, no ahora." Con la envolvió con los brazos y mordisqueo su oreja. "Eres la hechicera mas inteligente que he conocido. Dios, te deseo". Como una represa que se rompe, sus labios descendieron sobre los de Hermione.

El hecho que su deseo por ella fuera disparado por su aprecio por su inteligencia, solo avivaba mas su excitación. Hermione no tenia duda que también deseaba su cuerpo. La evidencia de ello estaba presionada contra su abdomen, pero ningún otro muchacho, además de Víctor, había sido capaz de ver mas allá de sus deseo por aprender. Y aquí estaba este hombre que la deseaba debido a eso. Hacia que se sintiera como si Con realmente pudiera verla y que no solo le importaba por lo que podía hacer por el mental o sexualmente hablando.

Hermione gimió, excitada por lo apasionado que era. Abrió los labios y le permitió meter su lengua en su boca. El suave deslizamiento de su lengua contra la de ella era intoxicante, y se sintió ávida por mas caricias y besos, todo el tiempo dejando escapar suaves gemidos de _si, si, mas, ahí. _Se aferró de su cabello y lo atrajo mas cerca con rudeza.

Constantine la levanto y la deposito en el suelo, antes de acomodarse sobre ella. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, y la cálida humedad de su aliento rozaba el fino cabello de la nuca de ella. La lengua de Con trazaba caminos calientes y eróticos sobre su yugular y Hermione grito, un suave y jadeante sonido que pareció salir desde su vientre. Sus músculos se debilitaron y las rodillas se abrieron y luego, ella estaba sosteniendo la cadera de el entre sus piernas.

Con deslizo un brazo debajo de su nuca y la beso tiernamente en la boca. "Oh, Hermione...", suspiro el suavemente. La chica sintió como si estuviera ahogándose en esos oscuros ojos los cuales veían algo y lo querían y luego lo conseguía. Y como no había tal cosa como correcto o incorrecto entre ellos dos, cuando Constantine la tenia en sus anhelantes brazos y la besaba con su ávida boca, ella le permitía tomar lo que quisiera.

El flexiono la cadera, presionando su erección directamente contra su vulva. Se quedaron quietos por un momento, gimiendo por la sensación. El movió su cadera de nuevo y la punta de su miembro se froto contra el clítoris de ella. Hermione gimió a todo volumen contra su boca, un "oh", de sorpresa y Con se rió por lo bajo.

"No grites, amor. Nos van a atrapar si te escuchan".

Hermione asintió, jadeando, pero cuando Con movió la cadera y su pene se froto contra ese sensible lugar, su voz se escucho como un canto de pájaros por toda la biblioteca. Hermione se puso una mano sobre la boca y se rió.

El sonrió por el femenino sonido y se deslizo hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo, dejando calientes besos sobre su clavícula, mientras sus manos desabotonaban la capa, hasta que se abrió, exponiendo la falda y la camisa. Los labios de Con viajaron sobre el esternón, descendiendo a medida que sus picaros dedos abrían cada botón, hasta que la camisa también estuvo totalmente abierta, exponiendo la delgada forma del cuerpo de Hermione a sus hambrientos ojos.

El brassier negro que usaba era simple, pero le quedaba perfectamente . Con toco la delgada tira del bretel. "Eres tan hermosa". Hundió la cara entre los pechos, y ella gimió cuando sintió su lengua deslizarse sobre el esternón. Mordisqueo los duros pezones a través de la tela. Hermione se arqueo con felicidad contra su boca. El lamió la curva de sus pechos y dejo que su mano se deslizara en medio de los dos cuerpos. La tela de sus bragas estaba empapada cuando rozo sus dedos sobre ella.

Con libero uno de los pechos, sacándolo por encima de la copa del brassier. Su lengua trazaba apretados círculos sobre el pezón mientras sus dedos jugaban sobre la vulva todavía envuelta en la ropa interior. Hizo a un lado la tela y deslizo un dedo sobre su vagina mientras comenzaba a succionar el pezón que había estado lamiendo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y apoyo los talones en el suelo mientras el penetraba su apretada y necesitada vagina una y otra vez con un dedo. Metió un segundo dedo dentro de ella y la chica casi se muerde la lengua para contener los gritos que se agolpaban en su garganta. El mojado sonido como de succión que creaban sus dedos dentro de ella era un erótico contrapunto con los femeninos gemidos.

"Hermione, déjame lamerte. Por favor. Quiero hundir mi cara entre tus piernas. Oh, Dios! Quiero lamerte hasta que grites". Con tenia la voz jadeante y la miraba con intensos ojos negros.

"Eres tan condenadamente sucio, Constantine". Ella acerco su rostro al de el y lo beso profundamente, antes de apartarse de el completamente. El se acostó sobre su espalda y se recargo sobre los hombros para ver que era lo que iba a hacer.

Había una escalera en un ángulo de 45 grados para poder llegar a los estantes superiores. Hermione se acomodo en el tercer escalón y se sostuvo de los escalones mas altos. "Si te dejo hacer esto, tendrás que dejar que mire. No puedo ver nada si estoy acostada".

Ella abrió las piernas y Con se puso de rodillas frente a ella. "Siiiiiiiiiiii", siseo el. Levanto la falda hasta la cintura, se inclino y beso la entrepierna de las bragas. Su lengua se arrastro largamente sobre la mojada tela, viajando desde la abertura hasta el clítoris. Hizo un gesto y desvaneció el tramo de tela negra que la cubría.

"Oh!" Grito ella. "Esas me gustaban mucho!"

"Te comprare otras".

Presiono los dedos sobre la suave piel de los muslos, urgiéndola a abrir mas las piernas para que pudiera acomodarse en medio con mas comodidad y tener una mejor vista de la rosada y mojada piel. Con los pulgares, abrió los labios y ella se abrió para el cómo una fruta, suave vello afuera y tierna y húmeda piel adentro.

"Hermione", dijo el, llamando su atención. Sus oscuros, secretos ojos se encontraron con los de ella y ella se mordió el labio cuando vio su negra cabeza descender hasta su empapada vagina.

Los ojos de Con nunca dejaron de mirarla mientras la exploraba con sus labios y lengua, con exquisita delicadeza, que la hacia querer gritar _mas fuerte, dios, mas fuerte!_ Succiono los labios y soplo sobre el suave vello que cubría su pubis. Ella gimió y se arqueo para tratar de obligarlo a darle el contacto que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. El entrecerró los ojos y arrastro su lengua sobre la entrada y el clítoris, permitiéndole sentir cada pulgada . Envolvió el duro clítoris con los labios, succionando con cuidado, y moviendo la punta de su lengua sobre el clítoris.

Ella lo miraba ávidamente. La rosada lengua de Con se veía tan mojada mientras se deslizaba sobre su femineidad y observando la expresión de placer en su rostro, elevaba su excitación a nuevos limites. El _disfrutaba_ hacerle esto. Hermione vio como se deslizaba sus dedos índice y mayor de su mano derecho penetraban en su canal. Constantine la cogía lentamente, mientras sus labios seguían jugando con su clítoris y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla. Una, dos, tres veces y Hermione se vino convulsivamente. Los dedos de sus pies se contorsionaron y puso los ojos en blanco. Debido a su ubicación, no podía gritar, así que expreso su placer con suavidad.

Jadeando, ella se estremeció mientras Con lamía tiernamente su vagina un poco mas, cuidando de no sobre estimularla. "Tu, mi querida, eres divina", murmuro el, poniendo la falda en su lugar y ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Hermione no se sentía capaz de decir algo coherente. "Tu...eso fue...quiero decir..Con, tu boca es tan sucia. Eso fue lo mas excitante que he visto". Ella se acerco a el y lo beso, compartiendo su sabor. La mano de Hermione se deslizo hasta el cinturón para liberar su enorme erección, justo cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba.

De inmediato se pusieron de pie, arreglándose la ropa y abotonando sus capas. Hermione se tomo un breve instante para agradecer que su capa fuera lo suficientemente amplia para ocultar sus pecados del observador casual, así que para cuando Madame Pince llego, ambos estaban discutiendo la 'Rebelión del Queso', vivamente.

Cuando la bibliotecaria se fue, Con susurro en el oído de Hermione. "Cada vez que estés en la biblioteca, quiero que recuerdes la sensación de mi boca entre tus piernas. Quiero que quede grabado en tu memoria y que nunca lo olvides".

Ella lo miro con los ojos enormes y acaricio su cabello.

Mientras regresaban a su mesa, vieron a Draco y a Ron sentados juntos en una mesa. Sus libros estaban regados sobre la mesa, pero parecían estar sumidos en una importante conversación. Observaron como Ron palmeaba amistosamente el hombro de Draco. El rubio de Slytherin sonrió y revoleo los ojos.

"Que te parece eso?" Pregunto Hermione a Con. El se encogió de hombros.

"Posiblemente sea algo bueno. Los dos necesitan alguien con quien hablar. Por que no puede ser el uno con el otro?"

"Crees que Draco sea bueno?"

Constantine ladeo su cabeza, considerando su pregunta.

"Si. Creo que si".

N/A: Mas acción para todas las que lo pidieron! Gracias por leer y por sus geniales comentarios!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14.

Los ojos de la pequeña eran de un azul profundo. 'Tan bonita', pensó él. No debía tener mas de cuatro años, mas o menos. Tenía el pulgar en la boca y el hombre pensó que debía quitárselo de allí, o sus dientes crecerían torcidos. Le pasó una mano sobre el delicado cabello rubio y le sonrió con tristeza.

'_Dios, es tan triste lo de sus padres. Dejar a esta pequeñita sola..."_

_El se sentó a su lado y la arropó. Había un oso de felpa en el suelo, al lado de la cama, y el hombre lo levantó y sacudió un poco el polvo. Sonrió al ver el juguete. La felpa se veía sucia, gris y bastante vieja. Una de las orejas mostraba signos de haber sido succionada. 'Que asco', pensó. Uno de los ojos colgaba de un hilo y él lo arregló rápidamente con un Reparo._

_Ella le sonrió cuando se lo dio._

Con se puso de costado súbitamente.

Escucho pasos en el corredor. El estómago empezó a darle tumbos. 'No, no, no, no,' pensó. 'A la niña no'. Un hombre de solemnes ojos y cabello marrón entró en la habitación de la niña.

_¿"Qué estás haciendo?" Su voz sonaba sorprendentemente calma._

_Él levantó un hombro._

"_Sabes que no puedes salvarla"._

_El desvió la mirada y le sonrió a la pequeña, levantando una de las manitas. "Mira lo pequeñas que son sus manos en comparación con las mías", le mostró al extraño con ojos solemnes._

"_Vas a terminar muerto si sigues comportándote de esta manera en cada maldita casa en la que entramos"._

"_Ya sé, 'Dolph"_

"_No puedo protegerte para siempre"._

"_Lo sé, 'Dolph"._

"_Ya basta compañero. Ya fue suficiente. Esta es la ultima vez" El hombre de los ojos solemnes ladeo la cabeza. "Destroza tu alma, mata una parte tuya. Es por eso que es más fácil cada vez que lo haces. Es un acto de violencia, pero en el caso de esta pequeña, será un acto de piedad. Walden está escaleras abajo"._

Con gimió y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos cerrados.

"Tus opciones son hacerlo tu mismo y que sea rápido e indoloro, o dejársela a ese monstruo. Cualquier otra acción provocará tu muerte y ella morirá de cualquier modo". El hombre de los ojos solemnes se dio la vuelta y salió.

_El hombre miró a la pequeña que yacía en la cama. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta que la niña estaba temblando. Sus ojos eran de un tono de azul muy hermoso._

"_Quiero a mi mami y a mi papi", susurró ella._

_Él le sonrió, aliviado por su absolución._

"_Esta bien, peque"._

_Alzo su varita._

"_Avada..."_

Con se despertó de un salto, con un grito ahogándole la garganta bruscamente. Se restregó la cara con ambas manos, intentando borrar la somnolencia de ella. Quito las protecciones de la cama y se destapo, para luego salir disparado. _Hermione, _pensó. Tenia que verla. La imagen de su dulce rostro era una influencia calmante para su agitado pulso, y Con, sintió la necesidad de hundir su rostro en el cuello de ella y llorar.

Su imagen de sí mismo había sido destrozada. Quería hacer algo positivo para el mundo; dejar algo que hiciera mejor la vida de la gente. La poción en la que él y Hermione estaban trabajando era el primer paso. Pero nada, _nada, _que hiciera, podía enmendar el monstruoso acto de su vida previa.

Los azules ojos de la niña lo perseguían. Su dulce y asustado rostro que parecía _rogarle_ que la hiciera sentir mejor, y la única solución que le había brindado era quitarle la vida. Sintió que subía bilis por la garganta. Necesitaba a Hermione.

Se puso una camiseta gris y se calzo los zapatos, luego bajo las escaleras de la habitación de los varones. No había nadie en la sala común, así que Con se salvó de tener que dar explicaciones de a donde iba a esas horas. La Dama Gorda se despertó con un respingo.

"No voy a guardar tu secreto si te atrapan", bostezo ella.

Con le contestó con un gesto obsceno.

Las habitaciones de los Primeros Alumnos se hallaban un piso mas abajo y varios corredores de por medio. El joven de séptimo se movió con cautela, sin apresurarse y deteniéndose para escuchar los pasos de quien pudiera estar en los corredores. Para cuando llegó a la habitación de Hermione, sus nervios se hallaban tensos y en máxima alerta.

"Sir Edmond", susurro. El hombre que dormía en el retrato abrió los ojos.

"Que sucede ahora?" Sir Edmond Porpington II se enderezó en su silla de ruedas muggle, y observo a Constantine con perspicacia por haberlo despertado.

"Sir Edmond, necesito hablar con la Primera Alumna. Es bastante urgente".

El genetista de origen muggle se apoyo sobre la mano derecha. "Si de verdad es una emergencia, seguro seria mejor llamar a un profesor."

"Es algo personal, señor".

El hombre en el lienzo pensó un poco en el pedido del muchacho. Sir Edmond era bastante protector con Hermione, y sabía que Constantine Prince era importante para ella. Hermione y el hombre de la pintura se habían hecho amigos cuando ella estaba en tercer año y ella había terminado de leer su tratado médico de 1962, "Marcadores Sanguíneos en la población Mágica", y lo había buscado al enterarse que había un retrato de él comisionado en la escuela. La amistad se había fortalecido a medida que ella crecía y cuando Hermione pidió que su retrato fuera el guardián de su habitación, Sir Edmond se había encantado.

"Veré si puede recibirte". El científico salió del encuadre.

Con aguardó nerviosamente, prestando atención a cualquier sonido que pudiera indicar que alguien se acercaba. Le pareció que Sir Edmond se había ido por décadas. El muchacho saltaba de pie en pie, temeroso de ser descubierto por Argus Filch o la Sra. Norris, en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, el hombre regresó al cuadro y asintió. El retrato se abrió lentamente y Con entró.

Hermione lo estaba esperando en la sala común que compartía con Blaise Zabini. El corazón de Con latió dolorosamente cuando la vio, y la tomó en sus brazos. Sus caricias eran suaves y cuidadosas como si estuviera manipulando uno de sus jenetts. Ella suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"Que sucede Con?" Ella se retiró un poco para poder mirarlo. "Recordaste algo?"

El asintió, su boca era como una línea de infelicidad. "Estaba soñando y recordé algo... recordé algo tan terrible que parece tan hostil para mi naturaleza, que no se como procesarlo. Pero no era solo un sueño, Hermione. Lo siento en mis huesos. Era real. La angustia que sentía mi otro yo era como sangre en el agua... ensuciándolo todo, dejando nada apto para beber".

La chica se ajustó la bata apretadamente alrededor del cuerpo, con el rostro tenso. "Que recordaste?"

"El rostro de una niña, sus ojos azules. Un acto de violencia fue todo lo que pude ofrecerle. Dios, Hermione. Mate a esa pequeñita. Prácticamente un bebé. No quería, pero lo hice de todos modos". Se dejo caer en el suelo con dureza. "Que paso? Por que soy así? Nunca mas podré estar limpio". Con empezó a reírse histéricamente mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sobre su rostro. "Dios! Sueno tan egoísta! Tome su vida, y me preocupo mas por mi mismo..." La miro con unos ojos horriblemente muertos y susurro. "Sabes la ultima cosa que hice antes de llevarme su vida? Busque mi absolución en ella. De una pequeñita, apenas consciente de si misma".

Quería rogarle a Hermione que lo perdone, que lo sostuviera, que lo cogiera fuertemente, hasta que pudiera olvidar el horror. Con quería que ella lo abandonara porque era muy débil para hacerlo él mismo, y porque lo único que podía darle ahora era algo sucio, sin sentido y posiblemente malvado.

"Hermione", murmuro, estirando una mano para alcanzarla.

Ella no se movió.

"Hermione. Por favor". Con no sabia qué era lo que le pedía, pero sabia que era imperativo recibirlo, porque de otro modo, no sería posible que continuara con su vida. Yacería en el suelo como el pellejo seco de un hombre, porque nunca había sido una buena persona y nunca lo sería si su pasado era el indicativo, como si fuese una profecía de lo que le aguardaba en el futuro.

Miró su mano, todavía extendida estúpidamente en el aire, entre él y ella, y comenzó a retraerla, preguntándose que era lo que estaba haciendo. Había sido tonto esperar que ella pudiera _verlo_, al real Constantine Prince, y encontrara que valiera la pena redimir.

"Me iré. No tienes que... Me iré ahora". Con se puso de pie. Era el retrato de un hombre destrozado.

"Con," susurró ella.

"No. Tienes el derecho a rechazarme. No debería volver a tocarte nunca mas. Eres demasiado..."

"Con," dijo ella, esta vez con mas fuerza. Hermione estiro una mano para tocar su rostro. "Ven conmigo".

El abrió la boca como pescado.

"No tengo palabras para ti. No se quién es ese hombre... el hombre que puede matar a una niña y llamarlo piedad. Pero conozco al hombre que vino a mi esta noche y colapso en el suelo por el remordimiento. Reconozco al hombre que busca absolución para poder seguir adelante y convertirse en el hombre que quiere ser. Tu, Constantine Prince, eres un hombre bueno. Ven conmigo y déjame abrazarte. Eso es todo. Duerme en mis brazos esta noche, para que pueda velar por tus sueños"

Un pequeño aliento de esperanza nació en el corazón de él, y permitió que la delgada jovencita lo guiara hasta su habitación.

El sueño de Con estaba tranquilo y libre de pesadillas. Estaba envuelto en la fragancia del shampoo de manzana de Hermione y su cabeza descansaba sobre sus pechos. El alivio que sentía al estar allí, entre sus brazos, le llenaba el pecho y le permitía respirar otra vez y, tal vez, poner distancia entre el y esos gentiles ojos azules, aunque sea un poco. Dormitaba, demasiado cansado y molesto para dormir profundamente. Podía sentir sus dedos recorriéndole el cabello negro. El murmuro y froto el rostro contra sus pechos, mientras las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda.

A las 2.17 de la mañana, exactamente, Constantine salto como si lo hubieran quemado.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron. "Mas sueños?"

El no respondió. No podía. El dolor era demasiado intenso. Se centralizaba en su muñeca izquierda, directamente debajo del brazalete de cobre y se irradiaba como ondas en un estanque. Cada oleada de dolor era mas fuerte que la anterior hasta que quedo hecho un desastre. Con gritó, los tendones de su cuello se tensaron visiblemente mientras se apretaba la muñeca tan fuerte que los nudillos se pusieron blancos y sobresalían mas de lo común.

Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y comenzó a convulsionar, totalmente ajeno a la asustadísima chica a su lado.

El dolor lo carcomía, cruzando su pecho, sus piernas, su espalda, como calientes y agudos lengüetazos de agonía que lo devoraban y luego se calmaban, solo para ser reemplazados por mas dolor en otra parte de su cuerpo. Y así siguió y siguió hasta que Con perdió la noción del tiempo. Estaba cayendo en una eternidad de tormento y cuando finalizo, se quedo jadeando y sudando en la cama de su amor, y no estaba seguro si habían pasado minutos o días.

Hermione lo miraba horrorizada. Frente a sus ojos, aparecían las heridas en el pecho y hombros de Constantine. Marcas rojas y furiosas que se extendían sobre todo su cuerpo. El se retorcía con cada nueva cicatriz que aparecía, temblando y gritando con cada asalto. Su rostro era un terrible rictus de dolor y sus ojos estaban cerrados apretadamente mientras que sus labios se contraían, dejando ver los dientes.

Duro apenas unos pocos minutos. Con yacía sobre la cama como un trozo de genero destrozado. Hermione arrastro las manos sobre su torso. Estaba marcado. Terrible e impensadamente. Ella se mordió los labios.

"Hermione", tenia la voz tensa.

Ella lo miró a la cara y se sorprendió.

Sus negros ojos eran tan penetrantes como siempre, pero ahora podían verse suaves líneas que se extendían desde el borde de sus ojos, como una delicada tela de años que antes no habían estado allí. También las había alrededor de su boca, contando una historia de inimaginable agonía mental.

Se veía por lo menos, cinco años mayor. Constantine era, innegablemente, todavía un hombre joven, pero ahora parecía estar en sus tempranos 20 y como si hubiera sufrido muchos años. Los ojos de Hermione se deslizaron sobre su pecho e hizo un gesto. Su cuerpo lo atestiguaba.

"Hermione... que pasó?"

Ella le alcanzó un espejo de mano. Lo sostuvo frente a él y dejó que sacara sus propias conclusiones.

"Carajo!" susurró Con. "Soy mas viejo de lo que creí. Pero que mierda... ?" Se paso los temblorosos dedos sobre las suaves arrugas alrededor de los ojos y miro a Hermione. Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos. "Lo siento tanto. No tenía idea que era mayor que tu". Ella todavía no podía mirarlo. "Por favor, perdóname. No entiendo lo que pasa".

La chica _no podía_ mirarlo. Era como si todas las pistas desconectadas que habían estado investigando, de pronto, cayeran en su lugar, mostrándole el paisaje completo, y, la sospecha que ella había estado guardándose en lo profundo de su mente, apareció como una aterradora y misteriosa certeza. Estiró los dedos suavemente y trazó la larga y aserrada cicatriz que corría como el Nilo sobre su pecho.

"Está bien", dijo ella finalmente mirándolo a los ojos. "Esta bien, Con, porque te amo, sabes. Te amo sin importar que edad tengas".

Ella lo abrazó contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Volvieron a acostarse, y una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su rostro. Hermione lloraba porque sabía, que al final, terminaría perdiéndolo.

"Con, compañero. Te ves como el demonio!" La voz de Ron sonaba amortiguada por el bocado de tostada que tenia en la boca.

Con sonrió sin humor. "Tuve una mala noche". Se sirvió un poco de huevos y bacon. "A pesar que disfruto mucho del desayuno, preferiría disfrutar de mi desayuno y no del tuyo, así que por favor, cierra la boca para que no caiga mas sobre la mesa o los platos."

"Debe haber sido una noche terrible! Quiero decir, te ves como si hubieras envejecido cinco años!" La voz de Harry era inquisidora.

"Pesadillas", respondieron Con.

El joven de cabellos negros sintió los ojos de alguien sobre el. Observando el Gran Salón disimuladamente, finalmente encontró la fuente de su incomodidad. Dumbledore lo estaba mirando con una expresión, que si fuera aplicada a otra persona, Con la llamaría terror. Frunció el ceño al Director, con expresión asesina. _Sabia_ que el viejo metiche tenia algo que ver con todo eso. Tenia mucho poder sobre él y, lejos, mucha mas experiencia en la manipulación para ser inocente. Con determino que debía arrinconarlo lo antes posible.

Docenas de lechuzas aparecieron en el Gran Salón con el correo. Hedwig, la lechuza nival de Potter, dejó caer un paquete de cartas frente a él.

Harry se sonrojo. "Correo de fanáticas", dijo casi avergonzado.

Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de los Weasley, voló hacia Ron y dejó caer una copia del Profeta sobre su plato. Ron limpió el desastre y abrió el periódico para darle un vistazo.

Su rostro se puso pálido de golpe y se atragantó con la salchicha que estaba comiendo. "Harry", dijo, mostrándole el periódico.

"Oh, no! Oh, no, no, por favor!" El rostro de Harry se descompuso.

Sin decir una palabra, Ron le paso el Profeta a Hermione.

"**Reconocido Auror y Miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Alastor Moody, asesinado en la línea del Deber"**

"Oh! Pobre Ojo Loco!" Hermione leyó el contenido del articulo. "Estaba persiguiendo a unos sospechosos de pertenecer a una célula de Mortífagos, cuando su equipo se disponía a atraparlos, le acertaron un Diffindo en la yugular. Se desangro tan rápido que fue declarado muero en la escena a las 2.17 de la mañana".

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente y se aferró con fuerza del brazo de Constantine. "Mira", susurró, apuntando a la mas reciente fotografía de Alastor Moody.

Allí, en la muñeca izquierda de Ojo Loco, había un brazalete de cobre.

N/A: Espero que no se sientan demasiado impresionadas por la escena inicial. Me dio mucha pena traducir este capitulo, no solo por la nenita, si no por Con, que no entiende nada de nada, el pobre. Muy triste este capítulo. Gracias por leer! Y muchas gracias por todos sus increíbles comentarios!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15.

Lucius Malfoy miraba el anaquel de pociones frente a él. Era todo lo que quedaba de la reserva del Señor Oscuro y cada botella estaba escrita por la mano de Severus Snape. Sonrió, complacido por la ironía de haber vencido al poderoso hechicero con uno de sus propios brebajes.

El aristócrata no sabía mucho de pociones. Se consideraba por encima de tales detalles. Si necesitaba una poción para el dolor de cabeza, enviaba a alguien con el apotecario. Si quería envenenar a un enemigo, contrataba a alguien para hacerlo. Después de todo, era un Malfoy. El no iba a ensuciarse las manos con tales menesteres.

Sin embargo, con Severus Snape, Lucius había hecho una excepción. El rubio apretó los dientes. El apellido Malfoy había sufrido dramáticamente desde la caída del Señor Oscuro. Habían unido sus fortunas para el ascenso, literal y figurativamente hablando, y cuando el mocoso Potter lo mató, debido a la información que el traidor Snape había suministrado, Lucius se encontró con la cabeza en el cadalso. Le había costado la mitad de su fortuna para aceitar los engranajes del Wizengamot, y aun así, había tenido que pasar seis meses en Azkaban por el secuestro y los placeres que se tomo con la noviecita de Potter y su puta amiga sangre sucia.

Bueno, no se podía llorar sobre la sangre derramada, después de todo.

Cubrir la hoja de su espada con el mortal veneno había sido una de sus ideas más inspiradas. Snape siempre había sido un duelista magistral, y Lucius sabía que no tenía ni una chance contra él, si lo enfrentaba mano a mano. Pero, por supuesto, no iba a dejar que las adversidades le arruinaran la fiesta. Había esperado que el hechicero de cabellos negros fuera a Hogsmeade, sabiendo que tendría que reabastecer los ingredientes para las pociones antes que empezaran las clases. Había llevado a McNair con él, un Mortífago que siempre había querido matar a Snape, incluso antes de saber que era un traidor.

También había cubierto el cuchillo de él con la misma mortal poción que encontró en el depósito del Señor Oscuro. Con un nombre como "El olvido de los Muertos", Lucius pensó que, con tan solo un pequeño corte sería suficiente para deshacerse de la vida del Maestro de Pociones. Y le había hecho algo mas que un cortecito. La herida lo recorría desde un hombro hasta la cadera y había sangrado profusamente.

Malfoy se estremeció levemente, recordando el pulso de la sangre que se hacia mas débil a medida que el traidor se desangraba frente a sus ojos.

Lo único que lamentaba era que no había podido verlo morir. La metida auror, Nymphadora Tonks, se había aparecido y se lo había llevado a Hogwarts antes que muriera. Lucius se lamió los labios. Mucho se lamentaba. De verdad, le hubiera gustado inmensamente ver como la vida se escapaba de esos oscuros ojos vidriosos. También le habría gustado cortarlo un poco mas.

Habrá sido una muerte rápida? Era la poción, dolorosa? Esperaba que los síntomas fueran deliciosos, vómitos, evacuaciones espasmódicas, delirios, histeria. Cualquier cosa que le quitara toda la dignidad al espía. Acaso Albus Dumbledore le había sostenido la mano mientras se moría?

Malfoy se rió al pensar en aquello mientras se servia una medida de su Whiskey de Fuego Ogden de 100 años. Se merecía un poco de entretenimiento, así que se acercó hasta su biblioteca para leer como habían sido los momentos finales de Severus Snape. Posiblemente, el libro _1.001 Pociones Oscuras_, contenía los detalles que estaba buscando. Gruñendo por el peso del enorme tomo, se acomodó en su elegante sillón de cuero y abrió el libro en la sección "D"

Busco la poción, y leyó y releyó la descripción, asegurándose de no haber perdido la cabeza enteramente.

'El Olvido de los Muertos: Inventada por Antonio Bellacruza en 1372. Es un supresor de la memoria, grado III. Esta poción ya no está en circulación. Con el invento del hechizo Obliviate, en 1412, el cual es una manera mas sencilla y barata de modificar los recuerdos, la poción El Olvido de los Muertos, cayó en desuso'.

Malfoy apretó los dientes con frustración y arrojó su vaso contra la pared, desperdiciando 45 galeones de licor sobre el suelo de su residencia familiar.

_Entonces, en donde estaba?_ Si Nymphadora Tonks, su adorable sobrina, se las había arreglado para llevarlo a Hogwarts, no había duda que Albus Dumbledore tenia algo que ver en la desaparición de Snape.

Sus ojos regresaron, entonces, hacia su escritorio, en donde estaba la ultima carta de su decepcionante hijo.

"_...hice algunas preguntas discretas, padre, y no parece que Constantine Prince tenga alguna relación con Severus Snape. Y si lo fuera, no merece tu atención. Es de lo mas obtuso. Siempre trabajando en Pociones experimentales con su novia sangre sucia, Granger..."_

Lucius había conocido al Severus de 18 años y Constantine era su viva imagen. Eso, combinado con su interés por las pociones, el apellido, su mordaz inventiva y su amor por las Gryffindor sangre sucia, parecía ser demasiado para una simple coincidencia. Podía ser?

podía ser Constantine Prince, un Severus Snape disfrazado?

Si alguien podía conseguir ese nivel de transformación en el traidor, ese tenía que ser Albus Dumbledore. El director de verdad estaba perdiendo los tornillos. Seguramente, de haber querido ocultar a Snape, hubiera sido mas efectivo si lo enviaba a América o a Europa continental. Por qué entonces, el viejo senil lo había escondido entre la población estudiantil, con un rostro que podía ser reconocido y un nombre que era como un cartel luminoso?

Una de dos, o el viejo de verdad estaba senil o estaba poniendo a Snape en el altar de los sacrificios otra vez. Tal vez, las dos cosas. Volvió a leer la carta.

"_...siempre trabajando en Pociones experimentales con su novia sangre sucia, Granger..."_

Malfoy recordó lo protector que se había mostrado el joven Snape con la bruja de cabello rizado. Sonrió con lentitud. Tal vez pudiera invitar a la Srta. Granger otra vez.

Con se había habituado a dormir en la habitación de Hermione la mayoría de las noches. Había descubierto que dormir enredado con su delgada forma, mantenía las pesadillas a relativa distancia, aunque no lo ayudaba con los recuerdos que lo acechaban. El aire que respiraba estaba cubierto con ellos, llenando sus pulmones con recuerdos de lágrimas y golpizas y de terror por la luna llena. Pero, incluso las noches en las que _recordaba_ algo, eran mas fáciles si estaba junto a Hermione.

A veces ella lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que lo amaba. A veces, ella se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo hasta tomar su miembro en la boca y succionarlo hasta que Con estaba tan enfocado en lo que la boca de Hermione le hacia, que desplazaba cualquier otro pensamiento de su cerebro. A veces, lo distraía contándole sobre su infancia antes de perder a sus padres por la locura de Voldemort.

Con, todavía no le había dicho que la amaba.

Aunque él pensaba que era bastante obvio que así era. Pensaba que podía morir por la terrible cantidad de amor que sentía por la jovencita sobre su pecho. Pero, aun así, no se lo había dicho.

No seria justo para ella.

Con no tenia ni idea de quién o qué era. Mucho menos después de haber visto partes de su propio horrible pasado. Afligirla con eso lo convertiría en la mitad de hombre que ya era.

Pero Dios! La amaba. Y a sabiendas que aquello no iba a durar para siempre, disfrutaba cada caricia que ella le ofrecía. Grababa cada palabra hermosa en su leprosa memoria. La envolvía con sus brazos posesivamente, aunque mas que posesión, era mas bien, una despedida.

En aquel preciso momento, estaban sentados en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor, de cara al fuego de la chimenea. Tenían las manos entrelazadas. Descontento con la distancia entre ellos, se acerco y la puso sobre sus piernas.

Hermione se lo permitió y el la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella se apoderaba de cada muestra de afecto que él le obsequiaba, porque sabía que todo se terminaría en el momento que Con se diera cuenta que era Severus Snape.

Ella suponía que debía sentir algún tipo de crisis existencial o moral sobre la situación en la que se hallaba. Primero, estaba enamorada y tenía intimidad física con su profesor. La mayoría de la gente sentiría que era algo censurable para ambas partes. Se despojo de ese pensamiento mentalmente. No sentía ninguna culpa al perpetuar el amor, en un mundo que conocía tan poco al respecto, especialmente después de una guerra tan oscura y cancerosa.

Segundo, y esto era algo que Hermione consideraba que Con iba a encontrar mas difícil de entender, era que ella sabía quien era el y que debería decírselo. Si tenia que ser honesta consigo misma, (ella siempre trataba de ser honesta con ella misma), se sentía culpable por eso. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que no podría quedarse mucho mas con él, y que la maldad que había sido perpetrada contra ambos, a manos de Dumbledore, no se pondría peor si guardaba el secreto por el par de semanas que le quedaban en su compañía.

Hermione se sintió bastante sorprendida consigo misma. Nunca hubiera esperado actuar con tanto egoísmo. Con todo, ella y Con, deberían ir a la oficina de Dumbledore con toda la furia que tenían derecho a sentir. Constantine había establecido claramente que él y ella eran pareja, e incluso entonces, el Director no había movido un dedo. La chica conjeturó que había escondido a Severus Snape entre la población estudiantil para ofrecerle un poco de protección contra cualquiera que quisiera atacarlo.

Pero, por que seguir manteniendo el secreto en vistas del afecto que Hermione y Constantine tenían el uno por el otro?

Hermione hundió el rostro en el cuello de Con e inhaló su aroma.

Ella estaba esperando para que todo colapsara de un momento a otro. Pero, por el momento, no dejaría de demostrarle su afecto.

Draco estaba de pie, en la orilla del campo de Quidditch, mirando a Ron probar la nueva Firebolt 2X. Suspiro mientras observaba al pelirrojo sacudirse alrededor del campo. Era como ver a un imbécil manco, manipular una preciada reliquia familiar. Weasley daba tumbos en el aire y Draco al fin entendió porque Potter no lo dejaba alejarse del arco. Ron, con sus repelentes brazos como tentáculos, y enormes manos como abanicos, era un excelente Guardián, pero no le era posible ocupar ningún otro puesto.

El muchacho pelirrojo aterrizó finalmente y le devolvió la escoba a Draco. Tenía el rostro enrojecido de placer y Draco sintió un poco de calidez en medio de toda la frialdad de su corazón de Malfoy. Se golpeo el pecho, confundiendo el dolor con acidez. Como iba a saber el, lo que significaba afecto, después de todo?

"Gracias compañero. Esta escoba es brillante".

"Es una buena escoba, pero tu eres horrible volando. Ginny hubiera barrido el suelo contigo".

El rostro de Ron se oscureció. "Si..Ella era una excelente jugadora de Quidditch, no?"

Draco asintió, y ambos se fueron a sentar a las gradas.

"Así que, tu y ella..." Ron lo miró expectante.

"Dios, no! Solo éramos amigos, Comadreja. Pero...la quise mucho. Y no me hubiera importado un poco mas de eso, sabes? Era muy bonita tu hermana." Draco hizo una especie de gesto obsceno en el aire, denotando que tenía unos pechos muy grandes en los cuales le hubiera gustado hundir la cara. Lo hizo, solo porque sabia que eso le iba a molestar al pelirrojo.

"Hey! Cuidado!"

Malfoy se rió y las orillas de la boca de Ron se curvaron un poco.

"Y como se hicieron amigos?"

"La escuché discutiendo con Milicent Bulstrode sobre las Harpías y de lo mierda de equipo que eran. Pensé que era una declaración injusta y con mucha amabilidad, los Malfoy siempre somos amables, le demostré lo tonto y pobremente desarrollado que era el comentario que estaba haciendo. Nos pusimos a discutir tan enfáticamente que no nos dimos cuenta que Milicent se había ido, y que ya casi era la hora del toque de queda. Ella me miró, y tenía esos ojos tan penetrantes, sabes? Ella me miró y dijo, 'Bueno hurón, Parece que ya no tienes tiempo de admitir tu derrota y realizar tu acto de constricción por tu blasfemia. Entonces, a la misma hora, mañana, para que podamos continuar?'"

Ron se rió levemente.

"Eventualmente, discutíamos menos y menos y hablábamos mas y mas. Ella era...a veces sentía que era la única que podía verme como realmente era. Con ella, yo solo era un idiota al que le gustaba el Quidditch, y eso era un alivio! Dios! No creo que pueda explicar lo bien que me sentía!" La boca se torció. "La extraño muchísimo, sabes. Tal vez no la amaba, pero siempre sentí que el potencial estaba allí. Aunque no importaba. Nunca hubiera hecho nada que pudiera convertirla en el blanco de mi padre". Las cejas de Draco se unieron mientras pensaba en la ácida ironía que contenía.

"Yo también la extraño".

"Tu tienes al Chico-que vivió-para-besuquearla, a tu disposición. Por que nunca hablan de ella?"

"Harry esta tratando de enterrar el odio entre ustedes dos, por que no lo dejas?"

"Touché, Comadreja. Ya conté todo, ahora tienes que contar algo tu".

"Esta bien. Creo que existen algunas razones. La primera es por todo lo que escuchas todo el tiempo cuando la gente se muere. Esposos y esposas que quedan atrás. Lloran y es triste, sabes? Pero siempre siguen adelante. La gente se vuelve a casar. Harry es así. Todavía es joven y se que se sentaría a llorar conmigo y me pasaría un brazo por la espalda, pero eventualmente, se interesara en otra chica. Podría ser Katie Bell. Tal vez alguna de las hermanas Patil. Quién sabe? Pero no es así para mi. Ella era mi única hermana, y no puede ser reemplazada". Ron tragó saliva con dificultad y su manzana de Adán se movió temblorosa.

"Eso no significa que su dolor no sea real. Con cualquiera que termine casándose, será un amor distinto al que tenía por tu hermana". Draco revoleo los ojos. "Argh! Escúchame defendiendo al Muchacho-que tiene-un problema-de higiene. Tienes toda la razón. No es lo mismo. Harry se puede quemar en el infierno. Cual es la otra razón para que no puedas hablar con el?"

"Se que suena ilógico, pero...Fue lo suficientemente bueno para vencer a Voldemort, entonces por que no pudo salvar a mi hermanita?" La boca de Ron se contorsiono mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones. "Es por la misma razón por la que no puedo hablar con Hermione. Me alegra mucho que haya regresado viva, pero por que pudo salvarse ella y no mi hermana?" Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla silenciosamente y la nariz se le puso de un tono de rojo que a Draco le parecía que contrastaba horriblemente con su color.

Se quedaron sentados allí, en silencio, observando al sol que se ponía. Draco no miró a Ron mientras el Gryffindor se recomponía. _Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser amable,_ se dijo a si mismo. _Es porque creo que voy a vomitar si lo veo en ese estado._ Se mintió a si mismo con bastante éxito, y se dio una palmada mental en la espalda. Después de todo, no eran los Malfoy excelentes en la auto-negación?

"Bueno, y por que no dejas que Harry entierre el odio entre ustedes dos?"

Draco se reacomodó y cruzó los tobillos, mientras yacía estirado sobre varios escalones. Ron aguardo pacientemente por su respuesta.

"A veces, creo que nuestra rivalidad es lo único que me mantiene en movimiento. Me despierto en la mañana y me muevo por inercia. Me visto, como, actúo como malcriado, tu sabes. Crabbe y Goyle están muertos. Mi padre es un lunático. Mi madre, alcohólica. Ginny ya no esta. El único momento en el que me siento vivo es cuando peleo con Potter. Y peleo con él por la misma razón por la que trato de ser tu amigo. Porque me hace sentir un poco mas cerca de _ella"._

Ron palmeó a Draco en el hombro.

"No te compadezcas de mi!" Ladró Draco. "Eres patético, lo sabías?"

Ron se mostró sorprendido. "Por supuesto que lo soy. Crees que no lo se?" Se acomodo en su asiento. "Que mal que no podamos ver a Ginny jugar este año. Hubiera puesto a nuestro famélico equipo en forma. Fue excelente el año pasado, sabes? A pesar que ninguno le estaba poniendo mucho empeño". Ron imito a su hermana y puso una delgada voz de nenita. "_Solo_ porque algunas personas se están focalizando en derrotar a un malvado megalómano, _no significa_ que deban jugar como la mierda! De verdad, Harry! Acaso tienes codos en lugar de manos?"

Draco inhalo profundamente por la nariz antes de responder. "Créeme, lo se. Escuche todo al respecto".

N/A: Bueno, en el próximo capitulo, aviso de antemano, va a haber mas acción...mucha mas...

Para kisa kuchiky, que es fana de Ron. Te gusto? Un poco triste, pero bueh.

Y para laurayuli, que me preguntó si le faltaba mucho al fic...eeeeehhhhh...siiii...son 28 capítulos en total...ejem...

Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16.

Cuando Con entró en la sala común de la habitación de Hermione, ella ya lo estaba esperando. Estaba sentada recatadamente sobre el sofá, con las piernas acomodadas bajo su cuerpo. Él le sonrió y ella palmeó el almohadón a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse.

"Recordaste algo nuevo?" Ella no lo miraba.

"No realmente. Recordé algo de estar aterrorizado por la luna llena. Si no hubiera estado en Hogwarts por tres meses y medio, hubiera dicho que soy un hombre lobo. " Fue un inútil intento de broma que cayó como una piedra en medio del silencio.

"Ya casi estamos listos con las pociones del mes para Madame Ponfrey, verdad?

"Sí. Envié la última partida anoche."

El silencio que creció entre los dos era algo torpe, unido por el miedo, y el amor desesperado.

"Con..." La voz de Hermione era tentativa.

Él la miró con esos oscuros ojos, llenos de perspicacia y arte.

"Con, no estas cansado de esperar? No me deseas?"

La boca de Con se abrió, y la palabra cayó con peso propio sin su permiso consciente. "Sí." Se veía sorprendido. El muchacho se apresuro a clarificar. "Por supuesto que te deseo." Se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que su boca quedo a milímetros de su oído y su caliente aliento la atormentaba. "Te deseo tanto que fantaseo contigo todo el tiempo. Me imagino hundiéndome en tu apretada y pequeña vagina y cogiéndote hasta que gritas mi nombre."

Las pupilas de Hermione se dilataron con placer y excitación.

"Entonces, por que todavía estamos esperando? Porque Dios sabe que yo también te deseo:" Ella le recorrió el pecho con las manos.

"Porque no seria justo para ti. No sabemos quien soy o que soy. Todo lo que puedo recordar..." Con tragó saliva y decidió poner sus cartas sobre la mesa. "Hermione, todo lo que puedo recordar, reafirma que no soy una buena persona. Que tal si recuerdo que soy un monstruo? Nunca me atrevería a hacerte eso. Y si fuera el caso, no seria justo para ti si ya he dormido contigo."

La chica suspiró y tomó la cara de él entre sus pequeñas manos. "Tonto. Esa es mi decisión. Y si decidieras dejarme, sin importar quien o que eres, lloraría por ti, hayamos o no tenido sexo." Lo beso suavemente en los labios. "Y si te fueras, me gustaría, al menos, tener el recuerdo de ti entre mis piernas, para que me mantenga tibia en mi solitaria cama."

Él la miró atentamente y deslizó un pulgar sobre sus labios. Hermione podía verlo pensar, y tomó esa oportunidad para estudiar su adorable cara, tratando de imprimir el recuerdo en su memoria, de cómo era justo en ese momento. Con se veía cansado. Se mordió el labio. Con esa expresión pensativa, muy al estilo Snape, se preguntó como no se había dado cuenta antes.

Ella le preguntó, "Te sentirías arrepentido de haber estado conmigo si descubres que no podemos estar juntos?"

La expresión de Constantine se puso firme. "Nunca, Hermione. Nunca! Siempre te voy a querer, y nuestro tiempo juntos será una de las pocas memorias positivas que me quedaran en miras de lo que parece que fue mi vida previa." Los dedos de Con acariciaban el rostro de ella con suavidad. "Yo solo quería ahorrarte el dolor en caso que yo resulte ser algo...oscuro."

La jovencita se puso de pie y tomo su mano. "Ven conmigo."

El asintió y la siguió a su habitación.

Hermione estaba insoportablemente excitada. Tenía el rostro encendido por la pasión, mientras acariciaba a Con en el pecho y más abajo, deslizando su mano sobre la erección que ya empujaba los pantalones. Hizo un ruido, como gruñido, en señal de aprecio, al sentir su evidente masculinidad, y se lamió los labios. Ella sabía que, por todo lo que había dicho en la sala común, Con todavía estaba sopesando los pros y los contras en su cabeza, preguntándose si lo que hacia era correcto, a pesar de lo que ella había dicho. Así no era como Hermione lo quería. Quería que su amante fuera salvaje y enfocado, y demasiado ocupado para pensar, porque sus manos estarían sobre todo su cuerpo. Lo empujó hacia la cama hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra el colchón, y Hermione lo empujó un poco mas para que su espalda hiciera contacto con la cama. Un instante mas tarde, se deslizó sobre él. _Oh, eso se siente rico, _pensó, moviéndose con felicidad. Abrió las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas de la delgada cadera de Con.

Lo miró y se encontró con la encendida mirada de sus oscuros ojos. Se quito la camisa lentamente. Los ojos de Con se encendían con cada tramo de piel que Hermione develaba, con agonizante lentitud, y su respiración comenzó a hacerse más rápida. Una de esas manos de largos dedos se estiró para acariciar los pechos de ella, deslizando el pulgar sobre el pezón hasta que Hermione siseaba la respiración a trabes de los dientes. Dios! Había esperado tanto por esto.

Ella tomo la mano que descansaba sobre sus pechos y se la llevo a la boca. Succionó el dedo de índice una y otra vez, dejando que Con sintiera la cálida humedad de su lengua, mientras envolvía los dedos de el con su boca. Mordisqueo un poco la puntas de sus dedos y el se puso todavía mas duro. Queriendo experimentar, se saco el mojado dedo de la boca y lo llevo hasta sus pezones. Se arqueó y gimió, moviéndose rítmicamente sobre él.

Con exploto y en un segundo, Hermione estaba sujeta bajo el cuerpo de el. El hombre era implacable. La beso como si tratara de vislumbrar el futuro que sabían, no tenían. Ella gimió y abrió la boca. El se hundió en su boca. Sus lenguas se enredaron y sus dientes chocaban, ocasionalmente, pero era todo un alivio poder estar al fin juntos, que a ninguno de los dos le importaba y solo presionaban las bocas con mas fuerza.

Con se apartó de su boca y comenzó a besar el resto del cuerpo de Hermione, deteniéndose en la cintura de los pantalones del pijama. Los abrió sin un segundo de duda y ella quedo totalmente desnuda frente a el. Ella se estremeció incontrolablemente y tenía todo que ver con el hecho de estar totalmente desnuda frente a un demasiado vestido Constantine, y nada que ver con el frío diciembre de Escocia.

"Dios, Hermione. Eres tan hermosa. No tienes idea cuanto espere para estar en este lugar, en este momento." Deslizó sus manos debajo de la cadera de ella y la levantó un poco hasta su boca, luego deslizó su lengua y sus labios sobre la ardiente vulva de Hermione y ella pensó que explotaría ahí mismo, en ese mismo instante. Con la lamió ávidamente, saboreando cada espasmo de placer que recorría el cuerpo de ella. Los dedos de Hermione atraparon el cabello de Con, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero el se quedó en su lugar, pugnando por saborearla más. Era demasiado para Hermione, y ella pensó que iba a venirse en su boca y luego iba a morirse de placer.

Cuándo Con finalmente se apartó, solo lo hizo para poder introducir dos dedos dentro de ella, y luego volvió al banquete que lo esperaba entre las piernas de ella, lamiéndola, mientras sequía penetrándola con los dedos, hasta que Hermione comenzó a gritar de frustración y él gemía contra su vagina, y _oh, Dios!_ Eso también se sentía tan bien. Pero Hermione no quería llegar sola al orgasmo, no esta vez, entonces grito. "Con, POR FAVOR!" Él desabotonó sus pantalones y liberó su erección. Luego atrapo las manos de ella con las suyas y las presiono contra el colchón, y observo su rostro mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo con un solo y seguro movimiento.

Era más grande de lo que Hermione había anticipado, así que intentó analizar la sensación de completa plenitud. Puso los ojos en blanco y alzo la cadera para acomodarse a su longitud. Con comenzó a moverse con lentitud y ella gimió, insatisfecha hasta que volvió a meterse profundamente en ella. Hermione se estremeció bajo él. Él siguió moviéndose contra ella, empujando cada vez un poco más profundo. Ella grito su nombre y lo atrajo con mas fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

Con apretó los dientes con tal fuerza, que Hermione creyó que se le iban a romper, luego comenzó a moverse rítmicamente. Ella se preguntó si se iba a morir, y más tarde, todo lo que podía recordar eran sus pies balanceándose en el aire y pensar que 'Mis pies serán lo último que vea'. A medida que los movimientos de Con se aceleraban, Hermione sintió que la mordía en un hombro. El mundo a su alrededor se contrajo hasta que todo lo que podía contener, eran los cuerpos de ambos. Y Hermione estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con eso.

Con penetró con mas y más fuerza y Hermione abrió la boca para poder tomar tanto aire como pudiera, y cada vez que él volvía a entrar, escapaban de ella unos suaves sonidos de su boca, como pequeñas expulsiones de aire, que escapaban de su garganta, como delicadas plegarias para que siguiera. Y así lo hizo. Hasta que Hermione, finalmente ella alcanzó la cúspide y comenzó a caer, gritando y gimiendo. Con la siguió, con los brazos apretadamente envueltos alrededor del cuerpo de ella, las piernas de Hermione alrededor de su cintura, y como ella, Con también grito. "Hermione, Hermione", y ella estaba feliz.

Con colapso sobre ella, con el rostro hundido en el cuello de ella. Hermione no dijo nada, pero sintió las lagrimas de el en su piel. Envolvió su cuello con los brazos y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

"Prométeme", susurró ella. "Prométeme que si es posible que estemos juntos, no importa lo que la gente diga o haga, que lo intentaremos. Prométeme que no vas a dejar que ese duro orgullo tuyo se interponga entre nosotros." Había determinación en el rostro de Hermione. Con se alejó un poco y sus ojos, como en contrapunto, eran los más gentiles que ella había visto.

"Te lo prometo", dijo él y se acercó a ella para besarla. "Si es posible", lamió el labio inferior de ella. "Volveré a ti".

Con se dio vuelta, llevándose a Hermione con él. todavía estaba dentro de ella, y Hermione no tenía prisa en cortar la conexión entre los dos. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho cuando de pronto, frunció el ceño.

"Eso estuvo muy bien", dijo ella, casi con mal humor. Hermione podía sentir la tensión en él, debido al cambio de actitud. "Apuesto que dormiste con infinidad de mujeres antes de mí." Se alzo sobre los codos y miro a Con a la cara.

El se rió con ganas de pronto, era un sonido cálido. Hermione se sintió mal y trato de sentarse, pero él la mantuvo cautiva entre sus brazos.

"No tiene importancia si no las puedo recordar, querida. Además, no importa quien estuvo antes. Tú eres la única que me importa ahora. Seguro ya lo sabes."

"Oh," susurró ella. "Eso es lindo".

Con se relajó un poco y ella se sentó sobre él, acabalgada sobre su cadera de nuevo. Los ojos de el se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo con aprecio. Hermione sabía como debía verse en ese momento con la marca de la mordida en el hombro, el cabello hecho un lío y los labios inflamados por los besos...perfectamente desenfrenada. Él puso las manos detrás de la nuca y la chica sintió como su miembro, volvía a endurecerse dentro de ella. Hermione estaba fascinada. "Tan pronto'"

El se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y le sonrió. Dejó de reírse cuando ella lo apretó con sus músculos interiores, y él alzó un poco la cadera con placer. Hermione lo hizo de nuevo, lubricándolo lenta y rítmicamente. Las manos de Con encontraron la cintura de la chica. Ella podía sentir el interés de el mientras la miraba enrojecerse, y vio como sus manos la recorrían, deteniéndose para jugar con sus pechos y los duros pezones. Oh, si. Con estaba muy interesado. Repentinamente impaciente y lejos de querer descansar, intentó moverse, pero Hermione lo detuvo y se rehusó a permitirle moverse. Si alguien hubiera estado viéndolos, el único movimiento que se hubiera percibido era el de las manos de el, flexionándose sobre las sabanas. "Dios, Hermione!" jadeó él. Pugno para sentarse y se acomodo contra la cabecera de la cama. Ella tomo ese momento para quitarle la camisa, finalmente. La visión de su ancho pecho, duro, marcado y lleno de cicatrices, estimuló tanto a la chica que se lamió un pulgar y un índice y pellizcó sus tetillas.

Con gimió a todo volumen y movió la cadera contra la de ella. Hermione también se movió y emitió un sonido de aprecio. Sentía un pulso en el abdomen. siguió apretándolo con sus músculos lenta y firmemente hasta que Con no aguantó mas. La tomó de la cintura y la levantó un poco para luego bajarla de golpe sobre su erección. Oh...ella no había pensado en hacer eso...

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él y comenzó a moverse sobre su duro miembro, dentro y fuera, llenándola gloriosamente. Lo hizo una y otra vez. Luego puso las manos en la parte de atrás, sobre la cama y se arqueó hacia atrás, mientras seguía moviéndose. Con se inclino hacia delante y hundió su cara entre los pechos de ella, pero dejando, pacientemente, que Hermione hiciera con el lo que quisiera. Ella se sentía embriagada por el poder de tener el control, pero el era enorme y estaba duro como acero, así que ya estaba lista para que el se hiciera cargo. Lo miro y Con interpreto correctamente su expresión.

Constantine se aparto de ella con suavidad y la deposito sobre la cama. Luego se puso de pie, mientras ella yacía allí, estirándose lánguidamente por el deseo tan grande que sentía por el. Finalmente se quitó los pantalones, (los cuales solo habían descendido los suficiente para liberar su erección y exponer su trasero), y se inclinó para besarla en la boca. Hermione lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pero el se detuvo para poner una almohada debajo de su cadera. Luego tomó sus tobillos y los levantó en el aire, abriendo ampliamente sus piernas, con cuidado de no lastimarla y ella sintió la cabeza de su pene deslizarse contra su clítoris. Ella gritó y gimió, shockeada. De nuevo, la bulbosa cabeza se frotó contra su clítoris antes de penetrarla.

Estaba tan deliciosamente apretada, que ella gruñía y trataba de abrir todavía mas las piernas. Con dejo por un momento uno de los tobillos y busco la mano de Hermione, luego la puso sobre su abdomen y apretó con suavidad. Ella gimió.

"Puedo sentirte dentro de mi", gimoteo ella. El comenzó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella otra vez. "Oh, Dios mío!", Hermione seguía gimiendo, totalmente fascinada por el descubrimiento. Con dejo la mano de ella y tomo el tobillo de nuevo. Se inclino hacia delante para que la espalda de ella se arqueara. Con lentitud, pero con una fuerza que causaba una presión que Hermione adoraba, se deslizó dentro y fuera de ella. Esa dura longitud de el la llenaba y el abdomen de Con impactaba con su clítoris cada vez que acometía. Ella arqueo también la cadera y se mordió el labio mientras el seguía penetrándola.

"Dios! Ten cuidado Hermione, no sabes lo cerca que estoy." Su voz sonaba jadeante y constreñida. Hizo ademán de retirarse de ella, pero las manos de ella en su cintura lo obligaron a volver y eso fue todo para Con. Emitió un fuerte gemido y comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza contra ella, y con cada penetración, Hermione se movía un poco mas sobre la cama, deslizándose sobre las sábanas, hasta que sus manos tuvieron que detenerla para que su cabeza no golpeara contra la cabecera. Con movió una mano en medio de los dos para tocar su clítoris con el pulgar y Hermione explotó y Con explotó. Y en ese momento, ambos supieron que no volverían a estar en esa posición si las circunstancias los apartaban.

Con la sostuvo apretadamente contra él, como si pensara que alguien quisiera robársela.

Esa noche, mientras los dos Gryffindor yacían desnudos y enredados el uno con el otro, Constantine soñó con una bella pelirroja de ojos verdes que le había dado la espalda. Por un momento, sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, pero luego, dejó ir a su pasado y se volvió a su amante y su fiel corazón.

N/A: Bueno! Llegamos al evento principal! Por fin! Ahora viene la parte complicada de la historia...Gracias por leer!


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencia!**: Este capítulo contiene escenas de tortura muy gráficas. Es bastante importante para el curso de la historia, pero les advierto, por si acaso quieren pasar por alto esta parte de la historia.

Capítulo 17.

"Perfecta. La base es absolutamente perfecta." Hermione se acomodó en su asiento y miró la poción color bermellón frente a ella. "Gracias a Dios, porque nos quedan solo dos jenetts".

"Bien hecho, Hermione", dijo Con orgullosamente.

"Bien hecho, Constantine", dijo ella sonriendo.

"Tenemos suficiente tiempo para terminar la poción de Agudeza y enviarla a San Mungo para que la prueben".

Los dos alumnos de séptimo se sonrieron mutuamente, perfectamente de acuerdo, y se dispusieron a trabajar,

Hermione puso los caparazones de escarabajo en un mortero de alabastro mientras Con añadía pezuñas de centauro. Se movían al unísono, cada uno sabiendo, por instinto, lo que el otro necesitaba. Ella le alcanzó a Con el cucharón antes que pudiera pedírselo. Él troceó las raíces crottin son solo una mirada de Hermione. Estuvieron listos en treinta minutos. Decantaron la poción y la dividieron en treinta dosis para prepararla para los test clínicos.

Con envolvió la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. "Hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos hasta ahora, Hermione. Tenemos treinta minutos hasta la cena." La beso en los labios. "Quieres jugar? Todavía no lo hemos hecho en el laboratorio de pociones." Los labios de él se cerraron sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione.

"De verdad. Hay una _razón _para no hacerlo, idiota. Qué pasaría con los procedimientos de seguridad de las pocio..."

El la interrumpió a mitad de la última palabra cuando la levantó y la colocó sobre la mesada. EL hombre desabotonó rápidamente la camisa de ella y sonrió al darse cuenta que llevaba puesto un brassier de los que se cierran al frente. Eso también se tenía que ir.

Atrapo ambos pechos con las manos y los presiono juntos para poder succionar ambos pezones al mismo tiempo.

_El olor del humo estaba presente en el aire, y el hombre escuchó gemidos._

Con alzo la cabeza. "Escuchaste..." Hermione se inclinó hacia él y cubrió la boca del chico con la suya. Su pequeña mano se deslizó sobre el frente de su pantalón y soltó el cinto. Él gruñó felizmente y sus dedos apretaron un poco mas los muslos de ella.

Había un fuego en el medio de un claro, rodeado de figuras cubiertas por prístinas túnicas negras y los rostros cubiertos por máscaras plateadas. De rodillas, frente a una silla de alto respaldo, había una mujer. Tenia las manos atadas fuertemente a la espalda.

'_Dorcas Meadows', dijo su mente._

Hermione estaba presionando suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello. "Detente". Pero ella no se detuvo y Con la apartó de él. "Detente por un momento." Con estiro el cuello. "Escucho..."

"Pequeña Dorcas...tan difícil. Tan hermosa. Tan metiche. Tienes algo que decir" La voz parecía venir de ninguna parte, como una espesa cortina de sombras.

"_Lo que sea para hacer de tu vida más difícil, mestizo." La mujer se carcajeó con furia y escupió en el suelo, algo rojo, su propia sangre._

"_No quiero que creas que no.. _Admiro_ tus agallas. De hecho, creo que eres bastante fascinante. Eso te mantendrá viva por un poco mas de tiempo." Aparecieron unos ojos rojos y brillantes cerca de la silla-trono, entre las sombras. "...pero desearas que dure menos"._

Con se aparto totalmente de Hermione. No quería tocarla mientras duraba la pesadilla.

"Estas bien?" Hermione se acomodó un poco la camisa y lo miraba con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

Él movió una mano para indicar que se alejara y le dio la espalda, tratando de aferrarse a esa línea de recuerdos. Era horrible y le dejaba un sabor rancio en la boca, pero eso era lo que había sido, quien era él, quien seguramente todavía era. Con envolvió su mente apretadamente alrededor de esos brillantes ojos rojos y del miedo que podía percibir en el fondo de su lengua.

"_Lucius, por qué no pones a la Srta. Meadows mas cómoda?"_

_Un hombre de largo cabellos platinados dio un paso al frente y se quitó la máscara ávidamente. El maliciosamente sonriente rostro de Malfoy apareció frente a él. El sangre pura saco algo de su bolsillo y lo puso en el piso._

"_Engorgio", siseó, sonriendole a Dorcas mientras el objeto se agrandaba. Era como un marco de madero y metal, cruel e impersonal por su simplicidad. Había esposas en las cuatro esquinas del mecanismo, y Lucius atrapó a la miembro de la Orden y la ató a su juguete, mientras silbaba una tonada alegre. "Muy bien, querida! Te queda tan bien!" Malfoy se inclino hacia ella y envolvió el rostro de la mujer con los dedos, para mantenerla quieta, luego le dio lo que parecía ser un muy tierno beso._

_El hombre que observaba sabia mejor lo que pasaba._

_Cuando Lucius se aparto, la sangre de ella era visible en ambos rostros. El rubio escupió un trozo del labio de la mujer. Una lenta y genial sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esparciéndose como una criatura viva y orgánica, y sus ojos brillaban con placer._

_Dorcas Meadows no dijo nada, ni hizo nada, ni demostró nada. Era una criatura impasiva y sin miedo, y el hombre que observaba sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de orgullo por la fiereza de esa mujer._

_Malfoy acaricio el cabello de la mujer suavemente. "Fantaseo con estar enamorado de ti. Siempre he sido bastante hueco, así que no puedo estar seguro que lo que llamo amor es lo mismo que lo que lo demás llaman amor. Esclareciendo, Dorcas, Amo la suavidad de tu piel." Recorrió la parte inferior del brazo de Dorcas con la punta de un horrible y deformado cuchillo. Apareció una delgada línea roja sobre la piel, derramando gotas de sangre como vino sobre una torre blanca. "Se abre tan bien con mi cuchillo. Debería conservarla? Conservar tu suaves miembros y tu piel blanca como la nieve de invierno." Lucius enterró el cuchillo en la parte superior del brazo y rasgó la piel con fuerza. La delgada línea en el brazo de Dorcas se abrió de par en par como la inevitable invitación de una prostituta del Callejón Knockturn._

_Dorcas Meadows no dijo ni hizo nada. Sin embargo, una lagrima se deslizo sobre su mejilla._

_Los labios de Malfoy se tensaron y sus cejas se unieron. Esto nunca funcionara. La piel ya esta toda estirada y sanguinolenta. " Miro a la mujer con una expresión inquisidora en el marcial rostro. "No eres buena en el amor, verdad? Es bueno que yo si lo sea, o ya estaríamos terminando contigo. Soy muy magnánimo con mis amantes." Trazo el rastro de las lagrimas con su lengua. "ME encanta todo lo que puedes decir solo con el silencio, querida. Tu silencio significa tanto para mi, porque me hace esperara con ansias cuando finalmente te pueda escuchar tu dulce voz gritándole a alguien o algo, 'Dios, ayúdame! Por favor, ayúdame!'"_

_El círculo de encapuchados se rió, rompiendo la solemnidad de los monacales momentos previos._

"_Y querida, me va a encantar ayudarte." Malfoy se frotó la parte delantera de los pantalones, en donde ya era visible el inicio de una erección. "Créeme. Y luego, después que termine de ayudarte, hay muchos otros hombres que se preocupan por ti tanto como yo. Y el amor es tan escaso en el mundo, no te parece? No tengo el corazón para negárselos, a mis hermanos, a cada uno de ellos. Si pudieras elegir una forma de morir, no elegirías ser cogida hasta la muerte por los hombres que te aman?"_

"_Ya entendí, Malfoy. Te estas poniendo denso. Siempre tuviste la sutileza de un elefante." Dorcas sonrió astutamente con el labio destrozado. "No le temo a la muerte."_

_Lucius se mostró sorprendido. "Por supuesto que no! La muerte seria un alivio para ti. No," dijo el sonriendo. "No, de lo que deberías tener miedo es de tu vida entre este punto, justo ahora, y el dulce momento en el que te des por vencida." Limpio la hoja de su cuchillo con la camisa de ella. "Ahora, que paso con ese adorable silencio que tanto me gusto? Abre la boca, querida, así puedo cortar esa lengua tuya."_

_Jugó con ella por horas, hasta que Dorcas, finalmente se quebró y llamó a todos los dioses que pudo y, Lucius se rió y la molestó diciendo. "Perdón? Que fue eso? Necesitas pronunciar mejor las palabras. _Creo_ que se lo que dijiste, pero todo lo que escuché fue 'Gaah, haah meeeh'". El humor se disipo de su cara de inmediato. "El gato se robó su lengua, Srta. Meadows?"_

_Guardo su cuchillo y se aparto de ella. El rubio cabello estaba húmedo y lleno de sangre, y sus ojos hervían con un placer insano mientras se abría el pantalón y liberaba su erección para tomar el placer de ella._

_Las figuras con las túnicas negras hicieron fila para aguardar su turno con ella, y el hombre que había estado observando, se sintió aliviado cuando le llegó su turno y la mujer ya estaba muerta._

"_Hay algún problema, muchacho?"_

_El observador se volteo para mirar hacia donde venia la voz y vio que el trono había sido ocupado por la criatura cuyos ojos había visto antes. Un escabroso hombre-reptil, con sangrientos ojos que brillaban bajo la luz del fuego que ardía frente a él. Se veía...impío, desbalanceado, horrible._

"_Mi señor, ella ya esta muerta", se escucho a si mismo decir, con petulancia. "No es divertido si no se retuercen."_

_EL Señor Oscuro sonrió, mostrando esos horribles y agudos dientes. "Tu asco en tomar placer del cuerpo con el que ya disfrutaron...tantos de tus hermanos, es entendible. Sin embargo, estás declinando, por riesgo propio, cumplir con las tareas que mi mano derecha ha decretado." La sonrisa creció y apuntó su varita hacia el hombre frente a él. "Crucio."_

_El hombre cayo gritando._

Con cayo de rodillas, conteniendo las nauseas. "Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío." Los brazos de Hermione estaban tan apretados alrededor de su cuerpo, tan apretados, que no podía pensar. Con tenía que alejarse de ella, pero ella no se lo permitía.

"Que viste? Que viste, Con?" La voz de Hermione estaba tensa por la preocupación y sus manos se deslizaban sobre el cuerpo de Con, intentando acercarlo mas a ella.

Dios, Con no podía respirar. Necesitaba que ella lo dejara. Sus brazos eran suaves miembros que seguían hundiéndolo. Su blanca y nevosa piel era muy parecida a la de Dorcas Meadow. sintió náuseas nuevamente y trató de apartarse de ella de nuevo.

"Déjame ir", susurró él.

"Nunca te dejare ir," lloriqueo ella.

"Por favor, voy a vomitar, Déjame ir. Oh, Dios! Ayúdame, por favor!" Con estaba llorando como un niño. "Hermione, _déjame ir._ Solo por ahora, déjame ir. Dios, era un Mortífago! Tengo que alejarme de ti ya! Era un Mortífago!"

Hermione todavía no lo podía dejar ir, tanto era el miedo que tenia que el hiciera algo para lastimarse. Constantine sacó su varita y murmuró, "_Incarcerous"._

La dejó allí, en el suelo, mientras salía corriendo del laboratorio de pociones. Corrió a través de las mazmorras y voló, escaleras arriba, hacia la fría noche de diciembre.

Con se fue a sentar en una esquina del Invernadero Once, reviviendo su recuerdo. El placer que había visto en el rostro de Lucius, mientras torturaba a Dorcas Meadows, hacia que su estomago quisiera vaciar todo su contenido. Había saboreado las emociones de su contraparte, mientras observaba como la sangre de la chica se deslizaba sobre sus piernas, cara y brazos y la emoción predominante de su otro yo había sido orgullo. Era verdad, había sentido nauseas y horror y miedo y una creciente paranoia, pero Con no podía entender como pudo sentirse complacido porque la chica les había dado a los Mortífagos un buen show.

No estaba tan alejado de sus emociones como para no darse cuenta que su otro yo odiaba ser un seguidor de Voldemort. Con no pensaba que su corazón fuera malo, pero era imposible no admitir que era una mala persona, que había aceptado participar en aquella demostración de sangre y miedo. Era un hombre capaz de observar a un sociópata torturar a una mujer inocente. Su rostro había permanecido impasible detrás de la mascara de Mortífago mientras la mujer gritaba y la sangre chorreaba de la boca sin lengua.

Esa clase de horro dejaba marcas en un hombre. Nunca seria un hombre entero. Su interior estaba tan marcado y era tan horrible como su exterior.

Hermione merecía a alguien mejor que él, una alma muerta, un ex Mortífago. Merecía a alguien que no estuviese destruido, alguien que no estuviera manchado por la guerra, alguien que pudiera ser el padre de sus hijos. Un hombre que pudiera mirar a sus hijos a los ojos y no pensar en los azules ojos de su victima. Tenía que dejarla.

Ese hombre..._ese hombre_ la había torturado. Lucius Malfoy había tenido a Hermione en sus garras. Por que clase de infierno había pasado?

Así como Hermione merecía lo mejor, Lucius Malfoy merecía lo peor. Lucius Malfoy merecía cada tormento que Constantine Prince pudiera descargar sobre su cabeza antes de destruir y asesinar al aristócrata. Nunca iba a ser tan imaginativo como la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, pero Con estaba mas interesado en hacer justicia por su amor. Un mano a mano por las cicatrices. Por supuesto, no esperaba obtener ningún placer de la tortura, realmente.

Recordó el árbol de cicatrices en la espalda de su amante y sonrió. Tal vez podía disfrutar un poco. Con conocía tan bien el cuerpo de Hermione, que no tendría problemas en recrear las mismas cicatrices en el cuerpo de Lucius.

Si, Lucius Malfoy merecía la muerte y Constantine Prince seria el responsable de ello.

N/A: Un capítulo muy oscuro. Lamento mucho la demora, pero es que tuve mis días libres y me la pase durmiendo...mas bien, creo que caí inconsciente...

Ah! Y gracias a tsuki por su comentario!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18.

Constantine miraba el frasco en su mano. Sería una locura beberlo.

Su pulgar trazó un lado del vidrio de la botellita., Como considerando. Pero ese frasco podía contener las respuestas lo que había estado buscando, y no tenía ninguna duda que, con Lucius Malfoy, era mejor estar prevenido.

No había visto a Hermione desde que la había dejado amarrada en el suelo del laboratorio, el día anterior. El remordimiento comenzó a meterse en su mente, al pensar en su horrible cabello y su dulce boquita. Ninguno de los caminos frente a él lo conducían a ella. De hecho, uno conducía hacia Azkaban y el otro hacia la muerte. En ese punto, Con no estaba seguro de cual de los dos caminos prefería, en vistas de lo que sabía sobre sí mismo, y extrañando tanto a Hermione, que dejaba un hueco terrible en donde había estado su corazón.

No. Con tenía que enfrentar a Malfoy y hacerlo sin saber nada, era temerario pero estúpido.

Con cuidado, le quitó el tapón a la poción de agudeza. Había hecho algunos cálculos aritmánticos la noche anterior y había un 76 % a favor de que la poción le daría a su cerebro el empujoncito necesario para poder acceder a sus recuerdos. También había un 7 % en contra, en donde cabía la posibilidad de haber formulado mal la poción, de modo que causara vómitos imparables, dolor de cabeza y, en un caso extremo, la muerte.

Bueno, sabía que encargarse de Malfoy tendría sus riesgos y que este era el primer encuentro de la guerra que había declarado. _Hasta el fondo, _pensó y se tragó la poción.

No paso nada.

Con se sentó en el suelo del Invernadero, preocupándose cuando creyó haber perdido el equilibrio y se sintió caer. Estaba frío y duro. Se movió incómodo. Los huesos de su trasero se sintieron dañados por la piedra del piso. El estómago protestó y se preguntó si sería la primera embestida de náuseas que probaría la teoría de la mala formulación de la poción.

_No, solo es hambre,_ decidió Con. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior.

Pasaron tres minutos y se recostó contra el árbol que había crecido dentro del invernadero once. Tal vez su cuerpo tenía que metabolizarlo antes de...

_Ahí lo tienes._

La sensación era parecida a la de la Aparición, solo que, en lugar de sentir como si el cuerpo fuera absorbido por un tubo invisible. En este caso, era su cerebro el que era forzado a través del tubo invisible. Y tampoco era invisible. Estaba lleno de luz. No. No era luz, era como una electricidad que lo shockeaba y lo hacía consciente de sí mismo. Con volvió a caer al suelo y dejó que sus recuerdos lo invadieran como una rebelión de colores y olores y ruidos y sensaciones. Estaba...

...sentado sobre un suelo raido, jugando con su osito de felpa favorito. Mami lo había encantado para que cuando él le hablara, el juguete lo mirara y moviera los brazos. Al principio le había dado miedo, pero ella se había reído y le había dicho, 'La magia es parte de ti. La magia es...'

"_...una maldita perdida de tiempo! No se puede hace nada útil con eso! O sí? Adelante niño. Haz tonterías con esa ramita y consigue un trabajo y trae dinero. Haz que tu madre sea veinte años mas joven y dale unas tetas del tamaño de melones. Consígueme un trabajo nuevo para poder dejar ese empleo de mierda en la fábrica, mocoso. Cuando puedas hacer eso, te dejare practicar. Hasta entonces, no mas tonterías con esa cosa en esta casa". El ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose contra la pared, y el repentino olor a licor le llenó la nariz. Su padre abrió la boca nuevamente y dijo..._

"_...Eres una bruja, no?" preguntó a la bonita pelirroja. "Lily, yo también lo soy! Mira!" Le mostró la varita que su madre, ahorrando en todo, le había comprado. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par con..._

_...sorpresa. "Cómo pudiste?" Su hermosa boca estaba fruncida y las lagrimas se le estaban amontonando en los ojos. "Tu, entre todas las personas! Pensé que eras mi amigo, pero debo haberme equivocado." El rostro de la chica se endureció. "Ningún amigo me hubiera llamado así."_

"_Lily, lo siento! Por favor...", él dejó de hablar, sintiéndose desolado. Se acomodó la ropa, todavía revuelta por el acoso de los Merodeadores de hacía un rato._

"_No! Déjame en paz, _Snivellus."_ Él estiró una mano para alcanzarla..._

_y se encontró con el Director Dumbledore. "Mi pobre muchacho, pero que te paso?" Sus brillantes ojos azules calculaban mientras miraban el estado de su antiguo estudiante. "Ven aquí, hijo. Ten un caramelo de limón. Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar una solución para tu problema." El hombre se llevo las manos a la cara para limpiarse las lagrimas..._

_y sintió una sensación calcinante en el brazo, el Señor Tenebroso lo llamaba. Dejó su vaso de whiskey de fuego, que había estado usando para curar su furia y depresión, y le escribió una nota a Dumbledore para avisarle que había sido llamado. Levantó su varita de ébano y la presionó sobre la marca oscura en su brazo, Apareciéndose..._

_en una casa envuelta en llamas. Escucho la voz de la mujer que amaba gritar desde el interior. "James! NO!" Se dirigió hacia donde provenían los gritos, siguiendo el sonido de la voz de Lily. Se encontró con una escena digna de sus peores pesadillas. James Potter yacía en el suelo como un muñeco, a los pies de su esposa. Tenía los ojos vacíos, y sus gafas estaban rotas, como a un metro de distancia. Su querida amiga de la infancia estaba de pie, frente al cuerpo de su amante, sosteniendo a un niño contra su pecho._

"_Sssolo dame al niño, y te dejaré ir, Sangre Sucia. Que es este engendro mestizo para ti? Tu classse primitiva esss fértil, puedesss tener mass bebess succionando tuss pechoss en un santiamén." Voldemort extendió las manos hambrientamente y los ojos encendidos por el odio._

"_Nunca!" siseo ella._

_Vio un flash de luz verde y a Lily cayendo y cayendo..._

_...cayendo dormido sobre su escritorio, mientras corregía pergaminos. Era un hombre ácido y cínico. Enseñaba pociones a cabezas huecas, quienes no tenían mayor interés en otra cosa que no fueran tonteras con sus varitas y fornicar. El hijo de James Potter revoloteaba por los corredores e invadía su clase de Pociones. Había poco que pudiera hacer para evitar lanzar a Harry hasta el olvido, pero luego, oh...esos ojos...era mirarlo a esos ojos y ver los ojos de Lily, la chica que le había dado la espalda y que nunca lo había perdonado. Él apretó las manos..._

_...y una vez mas, era llamado por el Señor Oscuro. Voldemort estaba de regreso, y con un desagrado que era tan real que era casi tangible, volvió al lado de su antiguo Amo, a jugar a ser el perfecto Mortífago, mientras espiaba para Dumbledore. Mas muertes, mas víctimas, mas mutilaciones, que se desenvolvía frente a él como el tormento interminable de los ojos de los amantes que se aferraban con fuerza uno del otro con pavor, de los niños que lloraban. Pasaron dos sangrientos años hasta..._

_...que Voldemort cayo, con la varita de Potter apuntada hacia su espalda. Severus se había expuesto a sí mismo como espía, un sacrificio por la causa, para darle una chance justa contra el Señor Tenebroso. había esperado morir. De verdad, quería morir. Ya no tenia nada mas porque vivir. Su deuda con Lily había sido pagada._

_Escuchó un siseó decir, 'Crucio', que lo cubrió como fuego, comiéndose su carne, el dolor era tan intenso que había gritado sin parar, hasta que todo se detuvo, dejando a un Potter victorioso y a el yaciendo en el suelo._

Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que abrió los ojos. Y Severus Snape, se puso de pie.

Hermione estaba increíblemente preocupada por Constantine. Oh, estaba furiosa también. La había dejado en el suelo, medio desnuda. había decidido esperar hasta que el hechizo comenzó a debilitarse, y le permitiera llegar hasta su varita, ubicada en uno de sus muslos. Nunca tuvo chance de hacer eso, porque unos momentos después que Con se fuera, entró Slughorn.

La boca del regordete y viejo maestro se cayó hasta el suelo y la abría y cerraba como un pescado fuera del agua, mientras observaba a la medio desnuda jovencita con tan _adorables_ atributos, por una poco apropiada cantidad de tiempo.

"Profesor Slughorn, _si me permite_, por favor," dijo ella. Hermione se reacomodó las ropas, en cuanto la hubo liberado de las ataduras. Con disgusto, recordó que, en lugar de liberarla con magia, se había tomado su tiempo para desatarla con sus sudadas manos.

Habían pasado doce horas desde ese momento, y no había visto ni la punta del cabello de Con. No sabía en donde había dormido, porque no había estado enredado con su cuerpo por la noche, como un paréntesis en sus pensamientos. Harry y Ron le dijeron que no había dormido en su cama tampoco. Hemione suspiró.

El final se acercaba. Ella podía sentirlo. El final se aproximaba implacable como la muerte misma. La acechaba con silenciosas garras y Hermione tenia miedo. Con se había desentrañado frente a ella, y guardar silencio sobre su identidad ya no era una opción. Al principio, a pesar de haber sido egoísta, mantener el secreto no había sido malicioso. El pensar que podía perderlo, la había hecho actuar solo por interés propio y ella sabia que conocer solo lo peor de el, lo estaba destruyendo.

Vio toda la maldad y nada de lo bueno que había en el. Con recordó haber matado a una pequeña, pero no recordaba todas las veces que había llevado información para la Orden y todas las vidas que se habían salvado por eso. No sabía, que como espía, a pesar de haber luchado para permanecer en la luz, se había terminando sumergiendo en la oscuridad.

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica. Le había hecho un grave daño al permitirle dormir con ella. Cuando recobrara sus recuerdos, añadiría 'dormir con una estudiante' a la lista de cosas malas que había cometido. Hermione lo conocía bien y sabia que él, no era el tipo de hombre que aceptaría la absolución solo por el hecho de haber perdido la memoria. Llorando, dejo caer la cabeza y comenzó a planear como hacer bien las cosas...incluso si eso implicaba que ya no pudiera tenerlo a su lado.

Tomo un trozo de pergamino y una pluma. La hundió en el tintero de su escritorio y escribió cuidadosamente:

Como ayudar a Constantine Prince/Severus Snape:

1-Decirle la verdad.

2-Disculparme hasta el día del juicio final.

3-...

Mordisqueó la punta de la pluma, dejándose una manchita de tinta en una orilla de la boca. había algo que se le estaba pasando por alto, algo obvio. Enredando uno de los rizos entre sus dedos, admitió para si misma, que estaba avergonzada de haber dejado que su cerebro se durmiera mientras se enfocaba hasta los ojos en su relación con Con.

Cuál era la idea aquí? Cuál era la motivación? Alzo la vista de repente. Si, cual era la motivación?

Por que Dumbledore había decidido esconder a Severus Snape en medio de los alumnos de séptimo?

Por que Dumbledore había mentido, (mas bien, evitado hablar), cuando le preguntaron si Con estaba relacionado con el Profesor Snape?

_Por qué_, cuando supo de la relación que ambos tenían, el día de la reunión con Slughorn, Dumbedore no le había puesto un alto? El _sabia _que era una relación inapropiada y había hecho la vista gorda a pesar de saber que era un profesor acostándose con una alumna!

Algo mas grande estaba ocurriendo, algo mas grande que Hermione o Severus y ella estaba determinada a descubrir que era.

3-Enfrentar al Director.

Mientras seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, sobre los puntos que debería agregar a la lista, escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Gruñó y se levantó, poniéndose la pluma en el cabello.

La profesora McGonagall estaba parada frente a la puerta. El rostro de la mujer era severo y el apretado rodete que llevaba en el cabello, la hacía verse peor. Los verdes ojos escanearon rápidamente la habitación, como quien se asegura que Hermione estuviera sola antes de entregarle un pergamino a la chica. Estaba sellado y la cera que lo cerraba, mostraba el emblema de San Mungo.

"El Director Dumbledore me pidió que te entregara esto, Hermione. Acaba de recibirlo y el comunicado que vino adjunto decía que era urgente."

La chica abrió el sobre y, pesar de los pensamientos oscuros que poblaban su mente, si rió con ganas. Le sonrió a su profesora y dijo, "San Mungo ha aceptado nuestra petición para los testeos clínicos de nuestra poción modificada de Agudeza. Creen que tiene gran potencial." Le hecho una nueva mirada a los contenidos de la carta. "Oh, pero necesitan muestras antes de las cinco en punto, hoy mismo!" Se mordió el labio y miró el reloj. "Eso es en cuarenta y cinco minutos! Gracias por traerme esto, Profesora, pero debo correr si quiero terminar a tiempo!"

Los ojos de la Profesora McGonagall se suavizaron un poco. "Felicitaciones, querida."

"Gracias profesora."

Severus se miró el delgado cuerpo de unos veinti- tantos años, e hizo una mueca de disgusto. "Dios! Es que nunca tuve algo atractivo?" Se paso la mano sobre la cara, sintiéndose infinitamente mas viejo que los 38 que tenia. Se sentía mas centrado, ahora que sus recuerdos habían regresado, entendiendo que había un propósito para todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

todavía era un hombre marcado, que no era bueno para nadie, pero al final, tenía el consuelo de saber que no era irreparablemente malvado. había visto su error y había regresado a la luz, no sin antes...

...bueno, no sin antes haber lanzado algunos Imperdonables...

_Oh, Dios! Hermione_, pensó de pronto. _No tiene ni idea que ha estado cogiéndose a su profesor de pociones._ Severus pensó por un momento, extrapolando como iba a sentirse cuando el se acercara a ella y le revelara que el era su amante. Imaginó a su hermoso rostro poniéndose pálido y la náusea invadiéndole la garganta. El horror que experimentaría y que trataría de enmascarar detrás de esos inteligentes y ambarinos ojos suyos, al recordar cada perversa y enferma cosa que él le había hecho a su cuerpo. Podría, acaso, sentir piedad de un tonto enamorado como él?

Porque, maldita sea, el todavía la amaba y la deseaba. Mas que a nada en el mundo. Sus recuerdos de esa chica y de su amable y desinteresado amor eran los únicos buenos que tenía, en medio de una vida de oscuridad. La luz que brillaba de su afecto por la Gryffindor de cabellos rizados oscurecía la obsesión que había tenido por Lily. Estaba el dispuesto a bajar hasta el fondo por Hermione, con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera amarlo? Seria capaz de arrastrarse por ella?

Absolutamente.

Sin embargo.

Sin embargo.

Era correcto permitir que Hermione se encadenara a un hombre cínico y mucho mayor que ella? La boca de Severus se deformo con dolor, cuando pensó en esa hermosa jovencita desperdiciando su potencial. Seguramente ella estaría mejor sin el.

El solo pensar en ella, en los brazos de Potter o de la Comadreja, hacia que se sintiera enfermo.

No, nada substancial había cambiado en él, a pesar de los tres meses de residencia entre los jóvenes Gryffindors, (_Gryffindors!)_. todavía estaba solo, enseñando a idiotas quienes todavía eran mas propensos a quitarse un ojo con el cucharón que a ponerlo en una poción. Y Dumbledore todavía era un bastardo manipulador.

_Dumbledore_. Los labios de Severus se retorcieron. Que había esperado ganar con tan estúpido movimiento? Ponerle un nombre como Constantine Prince era como colgarle un enorme letrero luminoso sobre la cabeza y que solo Malfoy pudiera ver. El director no había cambiado su apariencia, solo lo había hecho mas joven. Tampoco lo había enviado a América.

El bastardo lo había convertido en una carnada para Lucius.

Severus resoplo. Dumbledore debía estar poniéndose senil. Claramente, no había anticipado que recobrara sus recuerdos antes de salir a matar a Malfoy.

Ahora que estaba seguro que había sido un Mortífago por necesidad por muchos años, el Maestro de Pociones no tenia intención de seguir fracturando su alma con asesinatos. Los dioses sabían que su alma había sido apenas reparada con polvo y viejas plumas y que una soplada fuerte mas causaría que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

No, Lucius era un sociópata. No tomaría mucho tiempo mas hasta que cometiera un pecado mas, que le impediría seguir ocultando su horrible y retorcida alma del Mundo Mágico. Y sabia que la famosa fortuna Malfoy se había estirado al punto de romperse, ya que había estado financiado a Voldemort directamente, durante la segunda Guerra.

Severus sonrió, pero luego, su expresión se ensombreció. Sabía que Hermione Granger era la única víctima que había logrado salvarse de Lucius Malfoy. Después de Severus, ella era la persona que el Sangre Pura mas quería matar.

Hermione envió el contenedor con la poción Modificada de Agudeza, al centro de Investigación y desarrollo de San Mungo. Se había disculpado profusamente al darse cuenta que solo había enviado 25 muestras cuando las especificaciones decían claramente que debía enviar 30, pero al final, ellos lo habían aceptado.

Caminó por Diagon Alley y peleó consigo misma por detenerse en Flourish &Blotts. Sabía que el último número de _Ars Alchemica _había llegado y que Con, no _Severus_, estaría interesado. Aunque pensaba que no estaría interesado en compartir una amigable discusión sobre la revista, cuando se enterara de la magnitud de su perfidia. Se mordió el labio e inhalo profundamente, al recordar como le gustaba hundir su rostro en su cuello y aspirar con fuerza mientras se preparaban para dormir.

Hermione estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera pudo luchar, cuando Lucius Malfoy la atrapó por detrás y se apareció.

N/A: Bueno, ahora Con ya sabe que es Sev. Y Malfoy tiene a Herm! Y ahora? Sigan leyendo!


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19.

Severus corrió hacia el dormitorio de los varones para ducharse y cambiarse la ropa antes de irrumpir en la oficina de Dumbledore y exigirle que le quitara el estúpido brazalete y el glamour correspondiente. Se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, luego se puso la túnica encima, tratando desesperadamente de imitar su ropa de Maestro de Pociones. Ahora que recordaba quien era, se sentía casi como desnudo sin ellas... como si le faltara la armadura y pudieran ver la pulpa de su cuerpo.

Se secó el cabello con un rápido hechizo y estaba a punto de irse cuando una enorme lechuza entro en la Torre Gryffindor y dejó un paquete sobre su cama. Severus se quedó frío al reconocer a Atreus, la lechuza de los Malfoy. El ave le dedico una tenebrosa mirada antes de irse, sin esperar por una respuesta.

Saco su varita y, verifico mediante varios hechizos diseñados para detectar magia oscura, que no fuese algo peligroso. Cuando no encontró ni una traza de algún intento malicioso, levantó con cuidado el paquete envuelto en tela y lo abrió.

Un largo rizo color miel cayó en su mano, y Severus sintió que su mundo se ponía de cabeza peligrosamente. _Hermione_. Inconscientemente, acaricio el suave cabello y lo llevo hasta su cara. El aroma del shampoo de manzanas invadió sus sentidos y el miedo se apoderó de su corazón como una poción que lo quemaba lentamente. Tomo la nota que venia adjunta.

_En la Mansión Malfoy. 10 pm. Espero que recuerdes el camino._

_Sin aurores, o ella sufre las consecuencias._

En ese momento, se convirtió en un viejo, encorvado y temeroso. Envolvió su torso con los brazos y lloró de dolor y por la pérdida. Era imposible. Era simplemente imposible que Severus tratara de vivir en un mundo en el que Hermione no existiera. Se enderezó de golpe, y su postura se hizo fuerte y la furia irradiaba de él.

"Mierda! MIERDA!" Gritó él con furia. Severus tomó su baúl y lo arrojó contra la pared totalmente fuera de sí. "Hijo de la puta madre que lo parió! " Separó la cabecera de su cama y la destrozó, sin decir una palabra, con un flash de su varita de ébano.

"Pero qué carajos te pasa, compañero?" La voz de Ron sonaba muy preocupada mientras observaba la destrucción alrededor del otro muchacho.

"Maldito, maldito sea!" Dijo Severus, pateando su cama. Hizo un bollo con la carta y se la arrojo al pelirrojo.

EL color abandono la cara de Ron y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. "Harry!" Grito el. "Harry! Ven aquí de inmediato!"

"Tengo que sacarla de ahí. No puedo dejarla con ese monstruo". Severus iba y venía furiosamente, como una pelota de energía maniaca inacabable.

"Oh, Dios! La tiene de nuevo. Cuando llegamos la última vez, el cuerpo de Ginny estaba..."Ron casi vomita.

"Ponte en calma, Comadreja. Así no ayudas. Ocúpate de tu ruptura mental cuando Hermione esté a salvo." Se dio la vuelta y grito escaleras abajo. "HARRY! Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí arriba!" Se restregó los ojos. _Le iba a pedir ayuda a Potter. Llegué al fondo y empecé a escarbar._

El joven despeinado apareció en la habitación. "Pero que diantre sucede, Ron?"

Los otros chicos le arrojaron la carta a Potter. Su ojos se movieron sobre el papel y Severus vio como el genial y un poco tonto mago desaparecía y era reemplazado por un Muchacho-que-vivió-dos veces, con unos ojos como forjados en acero. "BASTARDO! Ese hijo de puta..."

"No te fustigues pensando insultos, Potter. Ayúdame a ver como carajos vamos a hacer para traer a Hermione sana y salva." Dijo Severus, tratando de mantener su hirviente temperamento a raya. "En este momento se encuentra prisionera de un lunático en una de las mansiones mejor resguardadas del Reino Unido.

Ron caminaba en círculos con impaciencia y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. "Deberíamos llevar a Dumbledore. EL podría ayudarnos. Hasta Voldemort le tenía miedo. Oh, Dios, que creen que le estará haciendo a Mione en este momento?"

"Las conjeturas no ayudan, Ron." El tono de voz de Severus no dejaba lugar a dudas que había estado pensando en eso mismo por un buen rato y las conclusiones lo habían dejado frío. "No podemos acudir a Dumbledore. No es de fiar. Si no se hubiera demorado en darles la información que Draco le dio, Ginny estaría todavía viva y Hermione no tendría todas esas cicatrices horribles en todo su cuerpo. Aunque, claro, son mas que solo cicatrices." Su boca se deformó sardónicamente al pensar en las manipulaciones del viejo. "Las cosas que me ha hecho...son impensables."

"Has recobrado la memoria?" preguntó Harry.

Severus asintió. "Te lo diré algún día, Potter. Por ahora, tenemos que ver como daremos nuestro primer paso."

Harry se mostró sorprendido. "Hubiera pensado que el primer paso seria obvio. Tenemos que hablar con Draco. Quién mejor que el para ayudarnos a entrar en el territorio Malfoy?"

Ron asintió. "Déjame hablar con el. Draco te odia profundamente, Harry."

"Despierta mi querida, mi dulce y mi amor perdido."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron lentamente, y vio su peor pesadilla hecha carne. Lucius Malfoy, el protagonista de cada una de sus terrores nocturnos , se inclinaba sobre ella y le acariciaba el cabello. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero el sangre pura negó con la cabeza, chasqueado la lengua.

"_Silencio"_, murmuro con la voz sedosa. "Sabes bien que me gusta hacer el amor cuando todo esta en silencio." Malfoy la beso en la frente. Hermione comenzó a retorcerse ávidamente, pero estaba imposibilitada para zafarse de la posición en la que se hallaba. Fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y atada al potro. _Oh, Dios...el potro..._

Ella recordaba ese artefacto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando el acciono un mecanismo que la dejo casi vertical. Hermione comenzó a jadear de miedo.

"Sshhhh. Mira por la ventana, mi querida. Es el jardín de rosas de la mansión Malfoy, iluminado por la luz de la luna." Sus ojos eran tiernos e insanos, y muy, pero muy hambrientos, que hicieron que ella temblara de terror. El sangre pura sonrió ampliamente. "Eso es! No es hermoso? Verás, quería que esta noche fuera especial para nosotros. Es nuestra reunión! Te hice a un lado desvergonzadamente por ocuparme de esa puta pelirroja y quería amigarme contigo. Mira alrededor. Si no me importaras, te tendría en las mazmorras, pero estamos en la biblioteca! Se cuanto te gustan los libros, pequeña perra."

Frunció el ceño y los delgados labios se deformaron petulantemente. "Fui un tonto, Hermione. Y quería que me perdonaras. Enfoque casi todo mi amor en ella, esa puta amiga tuya, pero ella me engaño y me dejo demasiado rápido."

Lucius ladeó la cabeza para poder ver la expresión de su rostro.

"Ahh, eres tímida, claro. Sabia que esto seria muy bueno entre nosotros." Se acercó y succionó el lóbulo de su oreja. Su boca era todo lengua y dientes afilados y Hermione hubiera gritado de haber salido algún sonido de su boca. Con un sonido, sus dientes se encontraron, al traspasar la carne y las lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de ella, por el dolor.

"Mmmm...eres tan deliciosa. He estado pensando en como seria nuestra primera vez juntos. Te deje toda clase de marcas de amor la ultima vez, pero nunca pude disfrutar de los placeres de tu cuerpo como lo hice con la pelirroja. He decidido que es ahí donde quiero empezar."Sus ojos grises se pusieron imposiblemente fríos. Después de todo, estoy seguro que abriste las piernas para Snape, verdad?" La tensión desapareció de su rostro de nuevo, para ser reemplazada por la lujuria y la psicosis. Aunque, por supuesto, Hermione nunca se lo había cuestionado, había sido obvio que Lucius Malfoy estaba mas loco que la mierda.

Dejó caer sus pantalones, dejando ver los bóxer de seda. Lucius sacó su fláccido pene por la abertura. Colgaba entre sus piernas, inservible y marchito.

"Apuesto que nunca viste el miembro de un sangre pura." Con suavidad, comenzó a tocar sus testículos, masajeándolos. Su otra mano fue a parar a un lado del potro. "Ves esas bisagras. Puedo inclinarte hacia delante si quiero. Y creo que eso es lo que quiero. Te voy a tomar por detrás, así no tengo que verte a la cara." Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron grandes mientras le gritaba. "Así no tengo que pensar en ese bastardo traidor cogiéndote Te miraría a los ojos, pero todo lo que vería sería esa oscura mirada de él, observándome. Condenándome, mientras él, te estuvo cogiendo cada vez y de la manera que quiso."

Se estremeció y caminó por la habitación por un momento. "Pero el no te ama como yo. Te voy a mostrar".

Malfoy frotó la cabeza de su órgano con un pulgar. Luego lo envolvió con su mano y comenzó a masturbarse mientras miraba a la joven mujer atada al potro, en medio de la biblioteca. Su pene se negaba a cooperar, colgando fláccido como repollo hervido. Una oscura mirada apareció en el marcial rostro. Se aproximo a ella, hasta que estuvo a un lado del potro.

Ella estaba aterrorizada. El rostro de el estaba a centímetros del suyo y jadeaba con la boca abierta, mientras seguía masturbándose, tratando de hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara. Los ojos de Lucius estaban pegados a los de ella y su lengua lamía ocasionalmente las lágrimas del rostro de Hermione. Sus movimientos se hicieron frenéticos.

Hermione sabia que algo estaba terriblemente mal. No podía ver lo que hacían sus manos, pero al ver las oscuras nubes que se agolpaban en la cara de el, supo que estaba a punto de matarla. Podía escuchar el sonido de su mano deslizándose sobre la piel, mientras se masturbaba furiosamente.

"Maldita puta!" Se apartó un poco de ella y Hermione tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver el pene de el colgar como muerto antes que volviera a acercarse y la golpeara en la mandíbula. La golpeó tan fuerte, que por un momento, se perdió en un mar de oscuridad y confusión. En ese breve instante, Hermione se sintió como una niñita de nuevo, en la playa, jugando entre las olas, dejándose arrastrar por el movimiento del agua, sin saber donde estaba hasta que su cabeza volvía a emerger entre la espuma de las olas y respiraba profundamente.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse, y el mundo dejaba de moverse a su alrededor. Vio a Lucius Malfoy que había sacado un delgado y extraño cuchillo. Rasgo la piel entre sus pechos con fuerza, observando como la sangre se deslizaba sobre la piel del abdomen, recorriendo un camino hasta el ombligo y siguiendo hacia el vello púbico.

"Oh", dijo el, finalmente, su voz sonaba pequeña y lejana. "Eso esta mucho mejor, amor. Solo necesitabas que te coaccione un poco." Arrastró la mano sobre la sangre y la olió. "Puedo oler ti deseo." Su miembro decidió despertarse y comenzó a endurecerse. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su órgano y comenzó a masturbarse nuevamente, con la sangre en sus manos, haciendo el movimiento mas fácil.

Draco apareció en la casa de la familia. Entro, con las manos ocultas entre la capa.

"Que estas haciendo aquí?" Walden McNair estaba sentado en una silla del comedor, en el foyer, de cara a la puerta. Su varita colgaba de los dedos de su mano derecha mientras sostenía una manzana a medio comer con la izquierda.

"No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela, Draco?"

El joven rubio hizo un gesto de repulsión cuando vio los hilos de saliva y trozos de manzana, volar de la boca del Mortífago. McNair era un mediocre, de unos cuarenta años, pero mal llevados, calvo, panzón, completamente inmoral y oscuro...y uno de los mas rápidos con una varita que había visto.

"Suspendido por una semana. Esa pasa de uva de McGonagall me sorprendió leyendo libros de magia oscura en la sección restringida." Su voz sonaba distraída. "Esta aquí mi padre?"

"Esta ocupado y no quiere que lo molesten."

Draco se encogió de hombros. Entonces esperare para decirle que estoy aquí." Ladeo la cabeza y dijo, "Un te en la biblioteca suena bien."

"La biblioteca, no." La voz de McNair era cortante.

"Por que no? Debería..."

"Dije, 'en la biblioteca no', mocoso". El rostro del gordo Mortífago era amenazante.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se fue. Se aguanto las ganas de sacudir los hombros, sabiendo que lo que en realidad quería hacer, era quitarse la sospechosa mirada de McNair de encima.

La biblioteca Malfoy tenía una entrada sur que daba a los jardines. Era una habitación enorme que tenía dos entradas separadas, una a través del Solario y otra a través del invernadero. Se dirigió a la segunda puerta, intentando espiar el lugar y comunicárselo a Potter y a Weasley.

En su bolsillo, su mano sostenía firmemente un galeón. Se concentró y sintió como el metal se calentaba.

N/A: Empieza el drama. Espero que no se sientan demasiado impresionadas. En realidad, esto es mucho mas leve que lo que paso en el otro capitulo, en el que Con comenzaba a recordar lo que había visto como Mortífago. No desesperen, que esta historia, si tiene un final feliz. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Ah! Y gracias tsuki por tu comentario. No me enojo! No te preocupes! Y gracias totales por todos los comentarios!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20.

Harry, Ron y Severus estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la sala común de Gryffindor, envueltos por el silencio. Un galeón dorado se hallaba frente a ellos. Era uno de un par, un recuerdo de los días del Ejército de Dumbledore. El otro galeón, se hallaba en posesión de Draco.

"Draco va a estar bien, no?" susurró Ron. "Quiero decir, es su padre."

Severus miro al muchacho. No era una mirada poco amigable, pero era del tipo fulminante. "Has vivido una guerra, Comadreja. Has visto que tan profundamente un ser humano se puede hundir." Se movió y miró al galeón con impaciencia. "Por que haces preguntas de las cuales ya conoces las respuestas?"

Ron se sonrojó avergonzado, pero asintió.

La moneda se encendió por un momento y los tres se pusieron de pie para leer.

_Herm c/L en Bib._

Severus hizo aparecer un plano de la mansión Malfoy, que Draco les había dado y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Marcó una parte del plano con uno de sus largos dedos índices. "Aquí esta. La entrada sur, que tiene, por lo menos, tres ventanas. Lucius es un paranoico, así que mientras este allí con Hermione, no despegará los ojos de esas ventanas para detectar cualquier movimiento sospechoso."

"Aguarden. Esta llegando otro mensaje de Draco."

_McN en Foy. C/varita._

"Foy? Qué carajos es un 'foy'" dijo Ron, disgustado. "Estúpido mocoso."

Severus y Harry se quedaron mirando al pelirrojo. "Quiere decir 'foyer' imbécil!", Replicó Snape.

"Y qué mierdas es un foyer, Con?"

"Eres un desperdicio de tejido cerebral, Neandertal."

_Dol &Rab LeSt en solar._

"Carajo! Son cuatro Mortífagos y nosotros solo somos tres." Ron se mordió el labio. "No sé si Draco se pondrá contra su padre. Si lo hiciera, pondría a su madre en riesgo. Me dijo que Lucius lo mantiene de su lado castigando a Narcissa cuando Draco comete algún error., Si fallamos..." Weasley no pudo terminar, pero los tres muchachos sabían que la Sra. Malfoy la pasaría muy mal si Draco se implicaba.

_Yax & Trav en Inv._

"Seis," suspiro Harry. "Son mas que el doble de nosotros." Se frotó distraídamente la cicatriz de su frente. "Bueno, hemos estado en desventaja anteriormente y nos las arreglamos."

Severus resoplo. Potter había logrado salir adelante solo porque Snape se había puesto a cubrir al muchacho cuando la estampida de thestrals que había sido el temperamento asesino de Voldemort se había desatado. Dios, esperaba poder concebir un mejor plan que ese.

"Está bien," dijo el Maestro de Pociones, atrayendo la atención de los muchachos una vez más. "Lo que sea que hagamos, debe ser en silencio. Si Malfoy se da cuenta que está bajo ataque, matará a Hermione de inmediato. La buena noticia es que Lucius me conoce y no va a esperar que llegue con apoyo."

"Y eso por que es?" Preguntó Potter tranquilamente.

"...siempre he sido un solitario. Además, por lo que él sabe, nunca he confiado en nadie que resguarde mi espalda, como voy a hacerlo en esta operación." Severus mantenía los ojos sobre el plano, estudiándolo, en busca de lugares potenciales en donde montar una emboscada. Se rehusó a dejar que sus manos temblaran.

Ron y Harry se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Luego el chico de la cicatriz dijo, "Cuando todo esto se termine, querremos oír tu historia, Con."

"Veremos, Potter."

"Un mensaje más." Dijo Ron con rapidez.

_Entr. Via hab Elf en coc._

Casi instantáneamente, la moneda volvió a brillar y los tres chicos observaron como las letras se reordenaban.

_PC SERPENSORTIA._

"Bueno, eso es todo, Potter. No olvides tu capa de invisibilidad."

Draco daba vueltas por la enorme cocina, preguntándose en dónde carajos estaba la caballería.

Tenía los nervios como incendiados, sabiendo que su padre estaba haciendo sabrá Dios, que cosas a Hermione, y había cinco Mortífagos en la casa. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y se miró el brazo izquierdo.

Todavía estaba allí. Había esperado que desapareciera con la caída del Señor Ten...con la muerte de Voldemort. La oscura marca se retorcía alrededor de su brazo como un río negro, contaminado de sangre. El eterno recordatorio de en que se había permitido convertirse...el monstruo el cual Draco había permitido que su padre hiciera aflorar.

Había sido en vano, no? Potter y sus compañeros habían derrotado al Señor Tenebroso, pero él solo había sido uno, la maldad personificada. No podían combatir contra toda la oscuridad que existía, escondida en cada persona. Los pecados secretos que se cometían a diario eran mas que las cosas positivas. Se necesitaban millones de Potters para aplacar a todos los Lucius Malfoys, Waldens y McNairs del mundo. Draco casi vomita. _Un millón de Potters._ Escucho un ruido y levanto la mirada.

Constantine Prince había entrado en la cocina, con el rostro contorsionado de preocupación y el mapa de la mansión apretado en la mano. "Draco! Algún problema?"

El rubio sonrió. Alzó su varita y la apuntó directamente al corazón de Con. "Solo uno, Prince."

Draco observó con interés mórbido, como la sangre se desvanecía del rostro del joven de cabellos negros.

Severus se quedo helado, mirando la varita de Draco.

"Y cual es, Malfoy?" Dijo él con cautela.

"No pensabas que iba a ponerme en contra de mi padre para ayudarte a ti, o sí?" Su voz chorreaba un frío ártico, y la mano que sostenía la varita no se movió ni un ápice.

Severus observó cuidadosamente a Draco. Eso era exactamente lo que había pensado. Le habían fallado tanto sus instintos de espía? Acaso los tres meses de estar enamorado de la joven de cabello rizado lo habían suavizado tanto como para no poder diferenciar un aliado de un enemigo?

Draco guiñó un ojo lentamente.

_Ah, por supuesto que no._

"Baja tu varita, Prince y tal vez decida no castrarte." Apuntó la varita de madera de espino hacia la entrepierna de Severus.

El Maestro de Pociones maldijo con ganas. _Este mocoso tiene que ser más cuidadoso. Podría necesitar eso. _Bajó con lentitud su varita de ébano hasta dejarla sobre la mesada de granito cerca de la isla, en medio de la cocina. Severus se sentía desnudo y desprotegido y esperaba que Draco supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

El rubio apuntó su varita levemente hacia la izquierda de Severus y dijo, "Petrificus Totalus!" Entendiendo lo que debía hacer, Severus se puso rígido como si el hechizo lo hubiera alcanzado. De inmediato, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Yaxley entró.

"Lo has hecho bien, muchacho. Tu padre estará orgullosos de ti. Estaba preocupado porque pensaba que te habías puesto suave desde la muerte de nuestro Señor Tenebroso." Sus obtusas facciones se acomodaron en lo que Draco supuso era un intento de sonrisa orgullosa, pero sus dientes estaban amarillentos y destrozados y Severus vio como Draco contenía un estremecimiento.

Los ojos azul pálido de Yaxley se movieron sobre el chico que, presumía, estaba petrificado. "Así que este es, eh? Severus Snape? Se ve parecido a ese traidor, aunque mucho mas joven. En qué carajos estaba pensando Dumbledore?"

El Maestro de Pociones vio como los ojos de Draco alcanzaban enormes proporciones a medida que las piezas se reacomodaban en su cabeza. El rubio ladeó la cabeza y lo examino. Tenía sentido. Sus ojos, claramente decían, _Vamos a tener una conversación tu y yo sobre esto, mas tarde. _Severus solo esperaba que Harry y la Comadreja no hubieran escuchado la revelación. Estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter y no estaba seguro si habían entrado o no a la casa.

Los ojos de Yaxley recorrieron el hombro de Severus y sus cejas se unieron. "Qué mierda es eso? Un zapato?" Cuando se alejó un poco de los dos muchachos, el Maestro de Pociones tomó su varita de ébano y, sin decir una palabra, petrificó al Mortífago.

Moviéndose silenciosamente, Severus fue a ver que era lo que había alarmado tanto a Yaxley. Se rió suavemente. "Torpe," dijo el y se volvió hacia Draco. "Cuando pretendiste que me hechizabas, golpeaste a Potter y a Weasley debajo de la capa."

"Por que no me lo dijiste? Eres mi padrino. Hubiera guardado tu secreto." La voz de Draco sonaba pequeña.

Severus estiró una mano y apretó el hombro de su ahijado. "Lo se, Draco. Créeme. Lo se. Ni yo lo sabia hasta la noche anterior. Podemos hablar de esto mas tarde? Ni una palabra a tonto y retonto, esta bien?" Dijo el, apuntando el pulgar a donde estaban los dos chicos paralizados.

"Pero, tío..."

"No tenemos tiempo," dijo con firmeza. "Hermione todavía está en peligro."

El joven rubio asintió. Movió su varita. "Finite Incantatum."

Harry arrojo a un lado la capa, revelando su rostro y el de Ron. "De toda la puta suerte, Malfoy! No puedo creer que nos golpearas!" Miro a Yaxley. "Ocupémonos de este infeliz."

Severus saco un frasco de su bolsillo y lo destapo. Retiro unos cabellos de la rubia y sucia cabeza del Mortífago y lo dejo caer dentro del frasco que brillo por un instante.

Harry y Ron levantaron a Yaxley y lo metieron en el cuarto de las escobas, en una esquina de la cocina. Lo lanzaron sin ninguna gentileza allí dentro. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Ron tomó la varita del Mortífago y con toda la calma del mundo, la partió a la mitad. Severus le dedicó una mirada de aprobación.

"Quién quiere tomar la poción y quien se queda debajo de la capa?" El Maestro de Pociones alzo el frasco al que le había añadido el cabello. "El que quede debajo de la capa, se ocupará de McNair en el foyer. El falso Yaxley irá tras Travers en el invernadero. Luego nos reuniremos aquí."

"Yo seré Yaxley." Se ofreció Harry.

"Supongo que eso me deja con la capa," dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

El-chico-que-gimoteaba tomó un sorbo del frasco y gruñó al sentir sus huesos cambiar, reacomodándose hasta tomar la montañosa forma de Yaxley. Crujieron, sonando débiles y el cabello de Potter se puso rubio ceniciento. AL final, se enderezo y asintió, demostrando que estaba listo.

Los jóvenes salieron de la cocina.

"Por favor, apresúrense," susurró Severus.

Harry entró en el invernadero y vio al canoso Travers reclinado en un sofá, con uno de los pies sobre el apoyabrazos. Hojeaba despreocupadamente una _Playwizard_ que Harry sabía era del año pasado. No como que se ocupara de leer semejante cosa.

"Hey, Yax, mira a esta nena. No te encantaría una porción de esta deliciosa mujer?" Le mostró la revista y Harry vio a una morena montada sobre una Firebolt. En la foto, la mujer deslizaba sus manos sobre la escoba y le guiñaba un ojo, mientras que su lengua humedecía el labio inferior. _La Srta. Noviembre,_ pensó. O como si mirara semejantes cosas.

Harry hizo girar su varita entre los dedos, tratando de parecer casual. "Nah, Demasiado delgada. Me gustan las mujeres con un poco mas de sustancia. Hace que montarlas sea mas cómodo." sonrió cuando la Srta. Noviembre dejó de acariciar la escoba y se mostró irritada.

Travers se volvió y lo miró con una extraña expresión en el rostro. "Que? Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer..."

"Petrificus Totalus," dijo Harry con la voz suave. El Mortífago canoso quedo petrificado con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

Potter destrozo su varita sin pensarlo dos veces y regreso a la cocina.

Ron ya estaba allí cuando llego.

"Carajo, Con. McNair tiene unos reflejos del infierno. Al instante que puso los pies en el foy...el fu...la entrada del hall, levanto la cabeza y se preparo para atacar."

"Si, McNair tiene como un sentido sobrenatural con respecto al peligro."

El pelirrojo se quedo mirándolo inexpresivo.

"McNair sabe cuando hay enemigos cerca." Clarifico.

"Claro. Ya sabía lo que querías decir."

Severus revoleo los ojos.

"Harry! Ya esta todo listo?" Pregunto el Maestro de Pociones.

"Una tontería. El idiota estaba muy ocupado con la Playwizard. Fue cosa de dos o tres minutos. Que sigue?"

"Háganse cargo de Rabastan LeStrange y Antonin Dolohov." Severus desenrollo el mapa sobre la mesada. "Están aquí", dijo apuntando al solario. "Esa es la única entrada. Entren y sepárense de inmediato para que lo que paso aquí en la cocina," dijo, refiriéndose a su Petrificación accidental, "no suceda allí también."

"Hay algo que debamos saber de esos dos?" Preguntó Harry, enfocándose en el asunto.

Severus asintió con aprobación. "Dolohov es mas estúpido que una bestia, pero es tan fuerte como una, también. Rabastan LeStrange tiene una gran cantidad de recursos y es muy inteligente. A él es al que deben atrapar primero o se dará cuenta que eres un impostor casi de inmediato. A Dolohov le va a tomar un rato darse cuenta de lo que pasa. Ron," se volvió a mirar al pelirrojo. "Ron, en el momento que Harry ponga a LeStrange fuera de combate, tu ocúpate de Dolohov. Esto tiene que terminar en cuestión de segundos o se arriesgarán a salir lastimados. Los esperaremos en el foyer...perdón, en la entrada del hall."

Siguieron el consejo que les habían dado y tan pronto como entraron en el Solario, se separaron.

"Que estas haciendo Yaxley?" Pregunto Rabastan. Era un tipo pequeño, pero con ojos de depredador. La combinación era desconcertante. Aunque carecía de la presencia de su hermano mayor, él había sobrevivido a la batalla final y Rodolphus no. "Se supone que debes estar cuidando la otra entrada de la biblioteca. Lucius se va a enojar si se entera que dejaste tu puesto."

"Travers esta ahí," dijo Harry, agitando su varita negligentemente. "Solo vine a ver si alguno de los dos quería algo de comer. Estoy hambriento."

Los ojos de Rabastan se estrecharon y se enfocaron en la varita que Harry estaba moviendo. "Esa no es tu varita, Yax..."

Harry lo petrifico.

Había subestimado su fuerza al lanzar un hechizo, y mientras Rabastan quedo frío de inmediato, se había creado una oleada mágica que reboto contra el Mortífago y voló la capa de invisibilidad encima de Ron.

Dolohov se dio vuelta para encararlo y contrarresto el hechizo que Ron le lanzo, con facilidad. Le sonrió a los muchachos y les hizo señas con los dedos para que se acercaran.

"Vengan aquí, niños. Déjenme ver lo que tienen."

Harry lanzó de inmediato un hechizo silenciador, para que Lucius no se enterara de la pelea. No querían perder el elemento sorpresa. Estaba protegiendo a Hermione e incrementaba las chances de llevarla de regreso en una pieza.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Grito Ron.

Dolohov esquivó el hechizo en silencio y contraatacó, siseando. "Sectum Sempra!"

Ron colapso y el Mortífago observo como la sangre brillaba al salir de la boca del pelirrojo. Dolohov se dirigió hacia él y también colapsó de cara al suelo. El muchacho que vivió, todavía con la cara de Yaxley, estaba de pie a sus espaldas, con la varita alzada.

Harry se apresuro para llegar hasta Ron y grito cuando le quito la capa de encima y vio enorme herida seccionando el torso de su amigo. La sangre se agolpaba en su boca y Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para frenar el llanto.

"Episkey," murmuró y observó como la herida se cerraba apenas, y volvía a abrirse.

"Episkey!" Gritó esta vez, con las lágrimas corriéndole furiosamente por la cara. La herida se cerró mas rápido esta vez, y Harry contuvo la respiración, orando para que su amigo no se muriera frente a sus ojos. Maldijo cuando la herida se abrió una vez mas. La herida no se iba a mantener cerrada hasta que se las arreglara para detener el hechizo.

Estaba mas allá de sus habilidades para curar, y Harry sabía que no era tan grave como para que Madame Ponfrey o los medimagos de San Mungo no lo pudieran arreglar.

Hermione no tenía tanto tiempo, y una vez que Lucius descubriera que habían desmantelado su guardia de honor, estaría mejor que ella muriera.

Ron ,sin embargo, solo tenía una chance mínima de sobrevivir si no lo llevaba al hospital.

Harry sintió náuseas al tener que decidir entre las vidas de sus dos mejores amigos.

N/A: Pronto llega el momento en el que salvan a Hermione, eh? Y no se preocupen, Ron no se muere...Sigan leyendo!

Ah! De nuevo, gracias a tsuki por sus comentarios. Respondo a tus preguntas: Draco no va a sufrir y, obviamente, va a quedar como un héroe.

Si, es una traducción.

No, todavía no termine de traducirla toda. Pero ya la leí, por supuesto.

Gracias a todas las que comentan o ponen la historia en favoritos y eso. Y muchas mas gracias por seguir leyendo!


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21

"Mierda!" Dijo Severus al ver a Harry regresar con el cuerpo levitante de Ron.

"Tienen que llevarlo a San Mungo!" Gritó el chico que vivió, haciendo descender el cuerpo de su amigo con cuidado hasta el suelo. EL Maestro de Pociones se arrodilló a su lado y siseó cuando vio el pecho del joven pelirrojo.

"Dolohov, no? Siempre tan diestro con ese hechizo." Miro compasivamente a Harry. No podemos dejar a Hermione. La matará!"

"Lo sé!" Grito Harry. "Pero Ron también morirá! Pensé que uno de nosotros podría llevar a Ron a San Mungo y los otros dos podrían quedarse a salvar a Hermione." Abrió las manos como suplicando y con la pálida luz que se filtraba a trabes de las ventanas, se podían ver las cicatrices en las palmas. _No debo decir mentiras._

Severus se restregó la cara con una mano. "Esta operación requiere de, al menos, tres personas: Draco, yo, y alguien que se vea como un Mortífago. Si falta alguno, las chances de poder rescatarla disminuyen significativamente." Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mano alzada del Maestro de Pociones lo detuvo. "Sin embargo, estoy familiarizado con este hechizo, y puedo ponerlo en estasis que durara unos veinte o treinta minutos. Antes de decidir si lo llevas o no a San Mungo, al menos déjame intentar. Por favor, Potter," susurró, rogándole a Harry con la voz, para que no tome una decisión prematura.

Severus se relajó un poco cuando Harry asintió con un poco de duda. Busco el pulso del pelirrojo. Estaba extremadamente débil. El muchacho, sin duda, moriría si no se detenía la hemorragia.

Tocó los bordes de la herida con suavidad con la punta de su varita, para quitar la magia inherente en el Sectum Sempra que hacía que la herida volviera a abrirse. Era magia no verbal increíblemente avanzada, sin movimientos de varita, mas que la presión que se ejercía sobre la herida. Era un hechizo que requería enteramente de la fuerza de voluntad y concentración del que lo hacía, y se llevaba muchas fuerzas también. Severus sumergió su mente en el asunto y percibió las líneas azules de la malévola magia trabajando para abrir mas y más el hueso y los tejidos. Con cuidado, removió la oscura magia de la herida, procurando no dejar remanentes ni de lastimar más . Cuando creyó que las había removido totalmente, las hizo desaparecer.

Cuando las heridas dejaron de abrirse, suspiro con alivio. Había funcionado.

Severus se tambaleo.

"Draco," dijo él, arrastrando un poco las palabras. "Pon un hechizo de estasis nivel cinco sobre la Comadreja. Ese que te enseñé para que uses con tu madre, cuando Lucius se salía de control."

El joven rubio asintió y puso el hechizo. La sangre dejó de fluir y, lentamente, el pecho de Ron dejó de moverse al comenzar funcionar el hechizo y lo puso en un estado de animación suspendida.

"Ahí esta. Le hemos dado todo el tiempo que podíamos." Severus se volvió para mirar a Harry. "Potter, te quedaras para ayudarnos?"

El muchacho que vivió levantó su varita y desilusionó a su amigo. "Sí. Salvemos a Hermione."

Lucius estaba sentado , observando a la chica atada al potro. Su cabeza estaba caída sobre un hombro y su dulce boca estaba un poco entreabierta. El aprecio de Lucius por la belleza, había sobrepasado la perdida de sangre y ahora estaba esperando que se despertara. Una parte de él, admitía que era un pervertido sexual, pero incluso él, no encontraba satisfacción sexual al cogerse a una mujer inconsciente. No, a él le gustaban retorciéndose y sangrando. No había nada mejor que tener un orgasmo dentro de una mujer, cuyos ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse por la inminente muerte. Se estremeció de placer.

Alguien golpeo la puerta y Lucius se miro las ropas. De ninguna manera estaba presentable para recibir visitas. Se puso los pantalones, pero decidió no quitarse la sangre. Había trabajado demasiado duro para quedar cubierto por la sangre de la chica y no pensaba que la sangre sucia aguantara lo suficiente para sobrevivir a otro baño de sangre. Además, no era nada que los Mortífagos restantes no hubieran visto.

Frunció el ceño al ver a Yaxley frente a la puerta. "Que?" Dijo cortante.

"El joven Draco tiene un obsequio para ti." La voz de Yaxley sonaba presumida y Lucius observó como los ojos del hombre frente a él, se deslizaban sobre su sangriento pecho.

"No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Que quieres?"

"Tu hijo vino a casa para pasar algún tiempo de calidad con su padre, y a quien crees que atrapó colándose por la entrada de elfos de la cocina?"

Los ojos de Malfoy se enfocaron de repente y sonrió, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca.

"Sabía que te gustaría. Tiene a Prince en la punta de su varita en el foyer, si quieres venir a quitárnoslo." Yaxley movió las cejas, invitando al otro Sangre Pura.

Lucius se movió y metió una mano en un bolsillo del pantalón. "Perdón, a quién atrapó?"

Yaxley movió un poco los brazos y Malfoy vio algo parecido a madera oscura en la manga del otro hombre. "Constantine Prince. Imagino que ha venido por esa putita que tienes en el potro." Se inclinó un poco para espiar dentro de la biblioteca, pero Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y le puso una mano sobre el pecho para detenerlo.

"Claro. Cómo no iba a sentirme complacido con Draco, al traerme un premio como este? Adelante, te sigo."

El rubio y sucio Mortífago asintió y se dirigió al foyer. Sin hacer ruido, Malfoy sacó su varita del bolsillo y la apuntó al hombre que sabía era un impostor.

"Oh, Yaxley," murmuró él.

"Sí, Malfoy?"

"Cómo hiciste para cambia tu varita en las últimas dos horas?" Le lanzó un poderoso hechizo que dejó estupefacto al charlatán. Lucius lo pateo con furia en las costillas. "Y ningún Mortífago llamaría a Severus Snape por su ridículo nombre de guerra, idiota." Lo pateó un poco mas, y se sintió complacido cuando escuchó que algo se rompía bajo su bota.

Lucius se arregló un poco y caminó a través del invernadero, notando que Travers no estaba allí. Él, el pináculo de la perfección sangre pura, sabia sin lugar a dudas, que se dirigía a una emboscada. Sin embargo, habían perdido el elemento sorpresa y ahora ese mismo elemento estaba de su lado. Estaba enfadado con su hijo por tomar parte de aquel asunto, por supuesto, pero Lucius todavía era joven. Todavía podía concebir otro hijo con la infeliz de su esposa.

Al fin y al cabo, había sido una perdida de tiempo, el entrenamiento que el mismo y el Señor Tenebroso habían invertido en Draco. El muchacho tenía, lamentablemente, un corazón blando. Como Mortífago, había tratado de esquivar sus tareas constantemente. Lucius se había visto forzado a poner la mano firme con Narcissa, para mantener al muchacho en su lugar. Pero no se consideraba un hombre cruel. Si, había algunas tareas que podían ser poco placenteras, asociadas a ser un Mortífago, la agenda de reuniones, solamente, había sido cansadora. Pero Draco se rehusaba, incluso, a los placeres inherentes también. Se había puesto como un mocoso y blanco como una sábana al ser llevado a las mazmorras para que se divirtiera un poco con la putita pelirroja, amiga de Potter, y se había rehusado a participar.

Si, Draco era una completa decepción. Tal vez, como se había vuelto un traidor, entonces tenia que ser sacado del medio, también. Otro hijo seria perfecto. Sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez una niña esta vez. Podría convertirse en lo mismo que su tía Bella. Esa si que había sido una gran mujer!

Lucius entro en el foyer con la varita colgado de los dedos. Abrió ampliamente los brazos y grito. "Draco! Mi muchacho!"

E joven abrió los ojos alarmado. Tuvo el tiempo justo para empujar a Severus fuera del camino y lanzarse detrás de una banca, antes de que el carísimo mármol italiano en donde había estado parado, estallara por el Reducto no verbal que lanzó Lucius.

"Bueno, bueno...eres un bastardo inteligente, sabías?" La voz de Lucius Malfoy sonaba curiosa.

"Nunca en tu vida me recibiste con los brazos abiertos y sonriéndome, viejo." Retruco Draco.

"Buen punto." Murmuró Lucius mientras lanzaba otro hechizo a la banca, destrozándola y enviando trozos de madera del tamaño de un brazo y afilados como una navaja, en todas direcciones. El joven Malfoy maldijo cuando una pieza de madera le atravesó la mano izquierda. Se la quito, pero la mano estaba muy herida.

"Stupefy!" Grito Draco. Su padre lo desvió negligentemente.

"Por Dios, muchacho! Que bueno que haya decido matarte, Un verdadero Malfoy nunca anuncia sus hechizos. No tiene dignidad, además, le da ventaja a tu oponente."

El Malfoy mayor desvió un hechizo que lanzó Snape. Se notaba que no tenía su vigor habitual y supuso, astutamente, que las reservas del traidor estaban demasiado bajas. Se puso sobre sí mismo un escudo protector de bajo nivel, para mantener a raya los débiles ataques de Snape y se concentró en destruir a su único hijo.

La magia se decantaba de su varita con cada color del arco iris. Era casi hermoso, de verdad. Los Malfoys siempre apreciaban las cosas bellas. Observó desapasionadamente como su hijo trataba con desesperación de contraatacar los varios hechizos y maldiciones que su padre le lanzaba. Comenzaron a aparecer unas pequeñas cortadas en sus brazos y piernas, y la sangre comenzó a correr. Su mano izquierda se quedo colgando al lado de su cuerpo, de repente, sin ningún hueso. Draco esquivó casi muy tarde un hechizo Frigeo y la punta de su cabello se congeló. Lucius observó como los ojos de su hijo se ponían como platos al darse cuenta, repentinamente, que no podría ganar.

"Yo le avise a Potter", siseo el chico.

"De qué carajos estás hablado? Potter no esta aquí."

Que tenías a Ginny y a Hermione. Les di un portkey y los llevé directamente a las mazmorras." Draco sonrió y su sangrienta sonrisa, contrasto con la de su padre. "Te traicione, padre."

Los ojos del viejo Malfoy brillaban furiosamente, pero Lucius se las arreglo para aguantar la furia. "Entonces hiciste un trabajo paupérrimo, como siempre. Mate a una de ellas y la otra esta atada en la biblioteca, bastante herida. Si, que buen hijo eres, y que buen amigo."

"Fui a ver a Dumbledore después que Ginny murió. Me ofrecí para espiarlos a Voldemort y a ti. Snape fue el que salvo las vidas de los inocentes, sacando a los hijos de muggles y a sus familias a último momento." Lanzó una carcajada. "Pero, Padre, fui yo el que le dijo a Harry Potter y a Dumbledore la ubicación de la ultima reunión. Arreglé el escenario para que el muchacho que vivió, se convirtiera en el muchacho que vivió, otra vez!"

Lucius sintió que la furia le subía desde los pies, por el abdomen y el pecho, antes de escapar de su boca como un incoherente rugido de rabia. Echando espuma por la boca, comenzó a lanzar un hechizo tras otro.

"Diffindo!"

Draco cayó con una larga herida seccionándole la cara. Poco falto para que le alcanzara los ojos.

Flipendo!"

Draco salió disparado por el aire y se fue a estrellar contra una barandilla, gimiendo al sentir que su espalda crujía contra la madera.

Incendio!"

El muchacho gritó cuando su ropa se encendió y se lanzó al suelo gritando. Sus gritos se incrementaban a medida que lo hacían las llamas y Severus ya podía percibir el aroma de la carne quemada. Lanzó un silencioso Aguamenti sobre el joven Malfoy antes de que se quemara más.

"Crucio!", Siseó Lucius y observó como su hijo se retorcía en el suelo. El dolor era tan fuerte que el muchacho ni siquiera podía gritar. La respiración se escapa por en medio de los dientes, causando un sonido siseante que recordaba a Nagini.

Severus entendió lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

Cómo podía no reconocerlo? Draco no intentaba defenderse. Se había convertido en el sacrificio viviente frente a la furia de su padre, tratando de conseguirle a Severus el tiempo suficiente para que dejara a Lucius fuera de combate.

Era la misma táctica que el mismo había usado para distraer a Voldemort para que un joven Harry Potter pusiera matarlo desde atrás. El horror de la situación, lo dejaba pasmado, al ver el sacrificio del chico. Sobre pies mas que silenciosos, el espía se puso de pie detrás de Malfoy.

"Avada Kedavra." Dijo el simplemente, con miedo y furia.

Y Lucius se derrumbó, y la luz de la locura se extinguió, finalmente, de sus ojos.

N/A: Bueno, finalmente Lucius está muerto. Ha sido un alivio saber que ya no va a joder mas a nadie. Sigan leyendo!


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 22

Severus se aseguró que Draco, Harry y Ron estuvieran estables antes de correr hacia la librería y hacia Hermione. El corazón le saltó hacia la boca cuando la vio desnuda y ensangrentada, colgando del potro de Malfoy.

"Hermione," dijo él con suavidad, sin querer asustarla. "Hermione, querida, despierta." Le acaricio el rostro.

Ella intentó alejarse del contacto, con los ojos salvajes y mostrando los dientes. La respiración siseaba a través de su boca y era claro que estaba gritando, pero no salía el sonido. Severus sacó la varita de su manga y pronunció el Finite Incantatum. El ruido que eventualmente se escucho, se arrastraba desde su garganta, como una criatura viva, era algo ronco y ya cansado. Tironeó lo mas que las restricciones en sus manos se lo permitían y siseó.

"Déjame sacarte de esta...cosa...", jadeó él. "Por favor, quédate quieta para que pueda cortar las esposas. No quiero lastimarte mas de lo que ya estas. Puedes? Me escuchas, Hermione?"

Lentamente, vio como la razón regresaba a la chica, saliendo de la fortaleza mental que se había construido para protegerse. Abrió los labios. Severus vio que tenia los dientes cubiertos de sangre. No salió ningún sonido de su boca. Se lamió los labios y probó de nuevo. "C-Constantine?"

"SI, soy yo. Vine lo más rápido que pude, Hermione. Lamento tanto que te haya lastimado. Lo siento tanto, tanto, mi querida..."

"Constantine?" Hermione comenzó a llorar. Unas gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Severus aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva, intentando controlar las lágrimas que insistían en agolparse en sus ojos. "Puedes quedarte quieta mientras corto lo que te ata al potro?"

Las cejas de Hermione se unieron ensangrentadas como estaban, y su rostro adoptó una expresión suplicante. "Me vas a cortar?" Su voz sonaba pequeña, todavía mas de lo que había sonado antes y parecía querer retraerse sobre si misma y alejarse de el.

Las lágrimas, finalmente, escaparon de los ojos de Severus. "No, no, querida. Escucha. Voy a cortar el metal de las esposas que te sostienen atada a este horrible aparato. Pero me preocupa que si te mueves mientras estoy usando el hechizo, te pueda cortar a ti. Así que, te pido que te quedes muy quieta."

Ella ladeó la cabeza. Su cabello también estaba ensangrentado y apelmazado contra su piel. "Estas tratando de no cortarme?"

Él asintió, y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, presiono las muñecas contra las esposas y se quedo muy quieta. Severus parpadeo al ver el estado de sus brazos. Parecía que no quedaba mucha carne allí.

"Diffindo", murmuró él, mientras lenta y cuidadosamente removía a su amor del potro. Cuando estuvo, finalmente, libre, se acercó y la alzó en sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

"Sabía que vendrías. No sabía si llegarías a tiempo, pero siempre supe que harías cualquier cosa para rescatarme," dijo ella mientras él la depositaba sobre un sofá como un amante. "Oh, Dios!" Grito Hermione. "LO mataste? Espero que lo hayas matado. Espero que esté muerto y ya no pueda tocarme nunca más. Esta muerto, Con?"

"SI, Hermione. Está muerto."

La chica se echo a llorar y abrazo el cuello de él. "Viniste. Viniste por mi. Te amo tanto." Severus la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, y sintió que la garganta se le comprimía con un dolor tan profundo que hacía que se le atorara cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle. Acercó su rostro a su cuello, esperando que esa acción dijera suficiente.

Ella suspiro y cerro los ojos con alivio. Ya no los volvió a abrir, pero su pecho se movía con un ritmo calmo.

Severus la soltó y fue a sentarse en la mesita de café para tratar de pensar. Todos estaban heridos o al borde de la muerte, excepto el, pero estaba tan asquerosamente agotado que no podía hacer mucho por ellos. Necesitaba ayuda. En la pared sur de la biblioteca había una chimenea enorme. Se tambaleó hasta ella y sintió alivio al ver el depósito de los verdes polvos floo. Casi llorando, tomó un poco y pronunció lo mas claramente que pudo, "La oficina de Dumbledore".

No hubo ningún flash de luz.

Severus resoplo. Por supuesto, Malfoy había desconectado la red. No podía permitir que nadie interrumpiera su sesión de torturas. Hubiera sido difícil de explicar lo que hacía una mujer desnuda y sangrante en la mitad de la biblioteca de su casa.

Necesita Aurores, Con los Aurores llegaban los médicos. Hermione necesitaba un medico. Ah, si, y Draco, Harry y Ron también. Tambaleándose, regreso al lado de Hermione.

Bueno, estaba a punto de colapsar por la pérdida de fuerzas mágicas. Solo se le ocurría una manera de salir de allí, así que eso era lo que iba a hacer. Se las vería con las consecuencias mas tarde.

Apuntó su varita al cielo raso, describió una larga línea y comenzó el hechizo. Después de delinear la forma en el aire con su varita de ébano, abrió la boca para pronunciar las palabras. Eran espinosas y le quemaban la garganta como una latiente masa de avispones, haciendo que la sangre se agolpara en su boca. Eran palabras oscuras, que odiaba tener que decirlas a plena luz del día.

"_Morsmordre,"_ susurró a través de una oleada de líquido con gusto a cobre.

La Marca Tenebrosa se alzo en el cielo como una luna pestilente, color rojo sangre.

Severus despertó dos días después en San Mungo.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado a su lado.

"Mi querido muchacho," murmuro. "Cómo te sientes?"

El Maestro de Pociones alzó una mano con brusquedad, en un intento por sentarse. Se había mostrado débil frente al director tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Pero nunca mas, le mostraría a ese hombre sus partes blandas.

"Me usaste otra vez, viejo."

Dumbledore ladeo la cabeza. "Es cierto."

Severus miro hacia otro lado. "Por que lo hiciste?"

"Aaahhhh...Malfoy," murmuró el Director y levantó los brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba como si un fuera necesaria mas explicación. "El era un cáncer que tenía que se extirpado. Y tu eras una muy conveniente y muy afilada herramienta."

"Las predilecciones personales de Lucius eran tan horribles como ilegales. Seguro podrías haber invocado, simplemente, la ley. Si salía a la luz, el Ministerio de Magia se hubiera distanciado de el tan rápido, que hubiera quedado desnudo en la nieve." La voz de Severus era afilada como un cuchillo.

"Ah, ya veo. Cómo lo hicieron la primera vez que la Srta. Granger tuvo que soportar tan terrible castigo a manos de Malfoy? Lucius fue a Azkaban y estuvo de regreso en la oficina de directores en apenas seis meses, muchacho. No. Teníamos que sacarlo del juego permanentemente. A pesar de lo muy desagradables que desviaciones sexuales eran, fueron sus actividades en la legislatura las que me obligaron a tomar...acciones tan drásticas. Sabías que estaba muy cerca de tener éxito en un proyecto, con el Ministerio, para poner hechizos rastreadores a los hijos de muggles? Hubiera sido una abominación! Hubiera significado un regreso a las políticas de Grindewald y no podía dejar que eso sucediera."

"Así que nos entregaste a él como sacrificio? Seguro sabías que eso lo atraería como tiburón a las aguas sangrientas." Sacudió la cabeza. "Poner hechizos a los hijos de muggles es una abominación, pero lo que tu hiciste, no esta muy lejos."

"Estoy listo para arreglar las cosas, Severus. Para devolverte tu vida." El director hizo un gesto hacia el brazalete de cobre. "Puedes regresar al cuerpo de profesores y ya no tendrás que preocuparte mas por los Mortífagos que quieran desquitarse contigo. Podrás caminar por las calles de Hogsmeade sin temer las represalias por tu rol en la guerra contra Voldemort."

"Ya no tengo deseos de volver a enseñar. Albus y tampoco me interesa caminar por ninguna parte con la cabeza en alto. " Severus volvió a mirar a través de la ventana. Era un día horrible de diciembre en Londres. "Me has dado...sueños diferentes ahora."

"Mi querido muchacho, se lo que quieres," la voz de Dumbledore era compasiva y el Maestro de Pociones se volvió para mirarlo. "Pero debes saber que es imposible. Ella ni siquiera sabe quien eres!"

"Y de quien es la culpa?" Bramo el hombre de cabellos negros.

"Esta...amistad con la Srta. Granger sirvió para el propósito, Severus. Es hora de seguir adelante. Se que será difícil, pero..."

Severus perdió la calma. Apretó los puños en las sábanas de su cama para no apretarle el frágil cuello a Dumbledore. "Tu...bastardo entrometido! Tu lo arreglaste! Prácticamente me la diste, esperando que me acercara a ella. Te aseguraste que así fuera. Y luego dejas que él me la quite, sabiendo que removería cielo y tierra para traerla de vuelta, para protegerla. Es impensable! Es horrible! Tienes que saberlo!"

Dumbledore apretó los labios. "Por supuesto que nunca quise que ninguno de ustedes saliera lastimado. Nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían hasta donde llegaron..."

"La he estado cogiendo por un mes, viejo tonto!" Severus estaba blanco de furia. "En cada oportunidad que tuve. En cada lugar en el que pude." Asintió al ver la expresión horrorizada del Director. "Porque tu sabías, y no me lo dijiste. Te aseguraste que estuviera en la posición oportuna para deshacerme de Lucius Malfoy, para cuando mis recuerdos volvieran. Así que esperaste y dejaste que nuestra relación continuara."

"Me sacaste mi dignidad como profesor. Ya era un asesino, un criminal, el hacedor de las mas oscuras pociones, y el seguidor del mas malvado hechicero de la centuria. Mi moral como educador era una de las pocas cosas que me quedaban, de las que podía sentirme orgulloso...esa parte de mi alma que no había sido corrompida y destruida, y tu me la quitaste."

Dumbledore se puso blanco al ver como el rostro del hombre frente a el se llenaba de odio. Severus asintió y su boca se hizo una delgada línea.

"Incluso, aunque pueda perdonarte, carajo, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso. Ya he pasado por cada forma de degradación que un hombre puede sufrir, y todavía sobrevivir." La voz se le endureció. "Pero nunca voy a perdonarte el sufrimiento que todo esto le causo a Hermione. Puedes imaginar como se va a sentir cuando descubra que ha estado teniendo sexo conmigo y no con Constantine Prince, el alumno de Gryffindor? Y como si no fuera suficiente, la pusiste en un peligro gravísimo." La voz se quebró y las manos se alzaron como auto acusándose. "Ella fue lastimada debido a su relación conmigo. Estaba tan asustada cuando la encontré que, al principio, no me reconoció. Estaba empapada de su propia sangre, un horrible sacrificio en el altar de tu ego...de tu necesidad por manipular."

Los ojos del hombre ardían al mirar al hombre de mas edad. Su voz descendió una octava y adquirió un frío glacial. "No, eso...eso nunca voy a perdonártelo."

Dumbledore suspiro y se reacomodo las gafas. "Lo se. Se que lo que hice siempre quedara entre tu y yo, como una herida roja y enferma." Se quedo en silencio por un momento. "Es hora de terminar esta farsa. Déjame llamar a los tres miembros de la Orden que llevan puestas las copias de ese brazalete, para que podamos devolverte a tu estado original, a Severus Snape, Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts."

El hombre en la cama se movió y puso la muñeca con el brazalete en la espalda. "Ella me necesita ahora. Mientras sana, y luego, volveré, por voluntad propia, para que me quites esta cosa." Severus vio la indecisión en el rostro del Director. "Me lo debes. No voy a permitir que esto se termine así, Albus."

"Muy bien. Seguirás siendo Constantine Prince en lo que la Srta. Granger se recupera y regresa a Hogwarts. Pero luego, deberás regresar a tu edad. Los miembros de la Orden que cargan con tus años adicionales están sufriendo por ello. Los envejece, entorpece sus reflejos y les quita la magia. Piensa en Alastor Moody, Severus."

El director se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. "Muchacho, lamento mucho el dolor y el tormento que les cause a ti y a la Srta. Granger. Se que es mas de lo que la mayoría puede soportar y me duele a mi también porque te quiero como si fueras mi propia carne y sangre. Sin embargo, debes saber que lo aria todo otra vez, sin dudarlo."

El Maestro de Pociones asintió y se recostó en su cama. "Lo se Albus. Y esa es otra razón para no perdonarte.

Se sentó junto a la cama de Hermione por dos días seguidos. Potter y Draco habían sido dados de alta y Weasley estaba empezando con la rehabilitación que le daría nuevas fuerzas a sus recientemente reconstruidos músculos del pecho. Pero ella, todavía no se había despertado.

Tenia pesadillas la mayor parte del tiempo y Severus no sabia que hacer para ayudarla. Inicialmente había tratado de hablarle dulcemente. Ella había reaccionado negativamente, retorciéndose en la cama hasta que sus brazos y piernas quedaban enredadas y atrapadas en las sábanas. Mientras luchaba, emitía gritos y un llanto jadeante.

_Dios, pero que idiota soy! _Pensó de repente, recordando como les hablaba Lucius a sus víctimas. Le gustaba hablarles como un amante. _"Fantaseo con estar enamorado de ti"_, recordó que Malfoy le había dicho a Dorcas Meadows mientras la cortajeaba y la ofrecía para que todos la violaran.

Así que, Severus puso su voz mas ácida. "Hermione, quería que supieras que estoy aquí para ti. Tuve que luchar valientemente con Weasley dos veces el día de hoy. Trajo una caja de galletas que hizo su madre, jurando que eran tus favoritas. El idiota quería metértelas en la boca! Con calma, le expliqué que no te ibas a despertar para masticarlas y...y...pero que manera de mentirte, que carajos! Lo levante de las solapas y lo lance fuera de la habitación." Sonrió. "Y lo llame una pesadilla cruza de estupidez y fealdad, todo envuelto en una bola de pelos naranja. Sin duda, no fue de mis mejores insultos. Pero todavía tengo otras cosas en mente." Levanto una de las pequeñas manitas de ella, notando como se relajaba y se acomodaba en su posición habitual para dormir. comenzó a respirar con mas regularidad y Severus se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. "Vas a estar bien, Hermione. Aqui te espero."

Con mucho cuidado, se subió a la cama y se recostó detrás de ella, presionando su pecho contra la espalda de Hermione, pasándole un brazo sobre el abdomen. Se sintió un poco preocupado por si ella se sentía atrapada por su abrazo, así que mantuvo la presión suave, como las hojitas del césped en el viento. Severus no durmió bien en los días que siguieron, tanta era su preocupación por ella y cuando ella se acomodó contra él, los ojos de Severus se cerraron y por fin, pudo dormir.

Estaba feliz de poder tenerla entre los brazos una vez mas. Un paréntesis hasta que las cosas entre ellos finalizaran.

Cuando Hermione despertó, se sintió completamente en paz.

Parpadeo. Esto era inesperado. Buscó en su memoria y se mordió el labio cuando el latigazo del miedo y el olor de la sangre y del fétido aliento de Malfoy le vino a la memoria, portando tanto terror como antes. Sin embargo, ahora era capaz de mantener a la bestia controlada, porque sabia que en ese momento, estaba perfectamente a salvo.

Y era la fragancia de enebro y arrayanes lo que le daba esa certeza.

_Mi hogar,_ pensó ella. _Severus_. Si, el estaba allí con ella, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Se sintió a salvo. Su pecho se movía rítmicamente contra su espalda, y su cálida respiración le hacia cosquillas en la nuca. Hermione sonrió, _(sonrió!),_ Por la familiaridad de eso.

Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no despertarlo, se alejó de su cálido abrazo, midiendo los movimientos para no mover la cama. Se sentó con exquisita lentitud, haciendo un gesto cuando la cama hacia algún ruido. Dejo colgar las piernas y se miro el cuerpo.

Era claro que le habían dado alguna poción para que la piel volviera a crecerle. La piel de sus brazos era suave y sin marcas, excepto por la suave línea que Coria alrededor de cada muñeca y debajo de los codos. Ah, si. Allí era en donde Lucius había trato de despellejarla. Nada mal. Había dejado de pensar en aquello, aunque a veces le causaban un poco de dolor. Estas heridas parecían poder desvanecerse en poco tiempo.

La piel sobre el externo estaba renovada, sin rastro del primer terrible corte que había dejado tan excitado a Malfoy. Se mordió el labio.

Tenia un grueso vendaje sobre el muslo derecho, en donde le había cortado un grueso tramo de carne, pero cuando paso la mano por encima, no tenia dolor. parecía que también iba a curarse bien. Se cruzo de brazos y se sintió un poco incomoda.

Hermione casi se sintió aliviada cuando encontró la Marca Tenebrosa en su hueso pélvico. Malfoy la había sostenido allí, hasta que estuvo seguro que había llegado hasta el hueso y aparentemente en San Mungo, había sido imposible borrársela del todo. Trazo delicadamente con la punta del dedo, la calavera y l serpiente. El resto de las marcas que le había hecho, habían sido borradas con magia, dejándola con un extraño sentimiento de pérdida, como si todo aquello hubiera ocurrido solo en su cabeza- La hacia sentirse...desbalanceada.

Pero esa otra marca, seguía allí. Era como una guía en medio del desierto.

La horrible Marca Oscura, que había sido emblema de lo mas terrible del Mundo mágico por los últimos veinte años, de algún modo hacia que sintiera que podía sobrevivir a esto. Quería enterrar aquella experiencia en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente y negar que alguna vez había sucedido algo así. Pero no podía, con la Morsmordre a plena vista. Ella era Hermione Granger y era una sobreviviente. Había estado allí, había hecho esas cosas y tenia las cicatrices que lo probaban.

Exhausta, se volvió a acostar y se volvió para mirar a su amante. Casi salta al ver los oscuros ojos de el, mirándola.

"Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?" Preguntó ella, con un mínimo de irritación en la voz.

El le obsequió una sonrisa aliviada, al escuchar el tono de su voz. "Lo suficiente." Deslizo su mano debajo de la camisa de ella y toco la marca. "Hace que todo sea real, no?"

Hermione le sonrió. _El entiende._ "Así es. Aunque todavía no decido si es positivo o negativo." Estiro una mano y le acaricio la cara con dedos gentiles. Los ojos de Severus se cerraron y una solitaria lágrima se deslizo sobre su rostro.

"Tenia tanto miedo de no poder llegar a tiempo, querida."

"Pero llegaste. Y por eso, estoy muy agradecida."

Severus la miro y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor. Apretó los labios e inhalo profundamente por la nariz. "Hermione..."

Ella hizo un ruido mientras se acercaba para hundir el rostro en su cuello, inhalando su esencia. Dios, olía tan bien. Apartó el cabello de su rostro, disfrutando de su presencia, reconfortante y tenaz. Ella se sentía segura con el.

Cuando el no dijo nada, lo miró y se sorprendió al verlo pujando por encontrar las palabras. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el techo y tenía el ceño fruncido. "Que sucede, Constantine?"

"Lucius...el..te...Lo que quiero decir es...el te tuvo cautiva por varias horas y quería saber si el...te lastimó...de alguna manera que no es...digamos...aparente. Tal vez algo que debas informarle a los Medimagos. Quiero estar seguro que estas bien, Hermione."

Ella le sonrió, moviendo apenas los labios. "No te voy a mentir y decirte que estoy muy bien. Pero lo voy a estar con el tiempo." Se paso una mano por el rizado cabello y suspiro. "Malfoy no...bueno, no llego tan lejos. Creo que estaba esperándote, para hacer que vieras. Estaba herida, quemada, golpeada y aterrorizada mas allá de mi capacidad, pero me estoy curando y te tengo conmigo. Todo se pondrá bien. Ya veras. Te lo prometo."

El hombre que yacía a su lado se mordió el labio. Su rostro era un retrato de amor y tormento, pero solo asintió y estiro los brazos hacia ella. Mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho, las manos de el se aferraron de su cabello como un hombre que busca la salvación.

Hermione sabia que tenia que decirle que sabia quien era el, pero estaba tan cansada y lo necesitaba tanto, que todavía no podía hacerlo. Se comprometió consigo misma que se lo diría tan pronto como regresaran a Hogwarts. Se apoyo sobre un codo y lo beso en los labios.

N/A: Bueno, Hermione se salvó. Y ahora queda por resolver el lío entre Severus y ella. Que imaginan que va a pasar? Cha cha cha channnnn Sigan leyendo y averígüenlo!

A propósito, alguien tuvo problemas para poder leer los últimos capítulos? Me han dicho que hay gente que no ha podido leer desde el capitulo 18 en adelante...


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 23.

"Ya déjenme un poco! Estoy bien!" Su voz era dulce y exasperada, mientras los tres muchachos giraban a su alrededor, tocándola, acariciándola o discutiendo sobre quien de ellos llevaría su bolso.

"Mira, Comadreja! No me interesa cuanto tiempo hace que la conoces, ella es MI chica, así que va a caminar de MI brazo. Tu," Severus hizo pasar la palabra con gran disgusto. "TU puedes llevar su bolso. Potter! Por el amor de Dios! Deja ya de toquetearla! Que no ves que la incomodas?" Le echó a Harry una mirada asesina, quien tenía una mano sobre el cabello de Hermione, acariciándola. Severus era lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que no le gustaban las muchas atenciones que sus muy buenos, y muy varoniles amigos le prodigaban.

Hermione se rió con ganas. "Creo que el único incómodo aquí, eres tu, Con. Harry solo está contento de verme de regreso, sana y recuperada, en Hogwarts." Ella sonrió ampliamente, con tal brillantez, que hizo que los tres se quedaran callados y contuvieran la respiración. "Vamos muchachos. Estoy tan feliz de verlos. Gracias por ir por mí a la Mansión Malfoy." Abrió los ojos y Harry y Ron se lanzaron hacia ella como cachorros, oliéndole el cabello y aferrándose de su ropa con fuerza.

"Mione, siempre estaremos para ti. Solo, no dejes que esto ocurra otra vez, de acuerdo? Todavía nos estamos recuperando," dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo picadamente. Harry asintió y le dio a Hermione un tirón del cabello.

Hermione miró mas allá de ellos, hacia donde el rubio y marcial joven estaba de pie, contra la escalera de piedra que conducía hacia Hogwarts. "Y Draco..."

Él sostuvo una mano en el aire, deteniendo lo que iba a decir. Sus ojos eran solemnes, pero amigables. Una cicatriz le recorría la cara en diagonal, desde la parte superior de la ceja izquierda, sobre el puente de la nariz y terminaba debajo del ojo derecho. Le daba una apariencia peligrosa, o más bien, picaresca, en contraposición con su apariencia de niño bonito, que le quedaba muy bien. "No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Granger. Después de todo, obtuve mi herencia antes y me gané esta interesante cicatriz en el camino." Sonrió fríamente a medida que ella se acercaba mas a el. Draco se inclinó hacia ella y susurró en su oído. "Las chicas se quitan la ropa mucho más rápido ahora. Es un sonido muy interesante, sabes. No sé por que no me hice una de estas antes."

Hermione tomó ventaja de su proximidad y lo abrazó, envolviendo su delgada cintura con los brazos y acercándolo hacia ella. Él gritó y movió los brazos torpemente, rehusando ponerlos cerca de ella. "Por los calzones de Merlín, niña! Déjame! Me vas a ensuciar la ropa!"

Ella lo dejó ir, suspirando, y Draco vio como tres pares de ojos le dedicaban la misma mirada de censura. Harry, Ron y Severus estaban de pie, frente a el, con los brazos cruzados. Draco parpadeó, confundido. "Que?" De pronto, entendió lo que había dicho y gritó de nuevo. "Oh, cierren las malditas bocas! No la estaba molestando! Llovió a lo loco anoche! Miren su capa! Esta llena de barro!"

"Gracias Draco," dijo ella y lo beso en la mejilla. "Por todo."

Un color rosado apareció en el rostro del joven rubio y farfulló algo inentendible, mientras se tironeaba del flequillo. Se aclaro la garganta y se enderezo, buscando sus reservas Malfoy de dignidad. "Me complace ver que estas tan bien, Granger. Te veré mañana en Aritmancia." Hizo una leve inclinación y se dio la vuelta, para marcharse.

"Chicos, ustedes dos son adorables, pero creo que necesito recostarme un poco, si no les importa. Constantine puede llevarme hasta mi habitación. Dame mi bolso, Incluso con mis musculitos de niña, puedo arreglármelas para montar un par de escaleras, nenitos."

Refunfuñaron mientras entregaban a su amiga al joven de cabellos largos. "Te veremos en la cena, Hermione?" Pregunto Harry.

"Si, hay guisado esta noche! Te encanta el guisado!"

"De hecho, Ronald, sucede que es a ti a quien le encanta el guisado. Yo solo soy la que te da el hilo dental, después del guisado." Retrucó ella secamente.

Ron gimoteó. "En la emoción de tenerte de regreso, había olvidado lo muy pesada que te pones."

"Te veré en la noche en la cena, entonces. Llevare mi hilo dental para ti." Dijo ella, haciendo un movimiento con las manos, como si estuviera limpiándose los dientes.

"Eso significa, esfúmense ahora, par de manchas en el trasero de Dumbledore." Severus se volvió hacia Hermione y susurró, "la Comadreja es el grano. Potter es la espinilla. Solo para aclarar." Luego sonrió cuando ella se rió y les dedicó una mirada triunfal a los otros dos tercios del Trío Dorado. Ellos revolearon los ojos y se tomaron un momento para darle a su amiga un beso en la mejilla. "Nos vamos?" Preguntó Severus, ofreciéndole el brazo.

"Por supuesto."

Y la llevo escaleras arriba.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Harry, Ron y Draco estaban sentados afuera de la fosa de Quidditch.

"Bueno, lo hicimos," dijo Harry en un susurro, mientras miraba la práctica de los Hufflepuffs.

"Bueno," dijo Draco muy tranquilo, "Algunos de nosotros lo hicimos. Otros no hicieron demasiado después de desmayarse en el pasillo."

"Mocoso." Suspiro Harry.

Ron se recostó y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando los músculos de su pecho se estiraron un poco. "Ugh, esos cazadores son un asco," dijo apuntando al equipo de Hufflepuff. Uno de ellos, una chica de quinto, hizo mal un giro y dejó caer la quaffle, que cayó como piedra sobre el suelo. "Si Ginny estuviera aquí, diría algo gracioso."

Harry habló en falsete. "De verdad, tienen manos o codos?"

Draco y Ron se rieron. "Lamento mucho pinchar tu globo, amigo, pero ese comentario estaba reservado, específicamente, para cuando tu jugabas y no encontrabas tu lugar...", dijo Ron.

"Que? No!"

"Eso me temo."

Draco suspiró. "No, ella posiblemente hubiera dicho algo así como, 'Oh, Dios! Creo que esos cazadores han confundido el juego de Quidditch con una fiestita de té y a la quaffle con un bonito sombrero, que necesita ser admirado. Alguien debería tomar ventaja de esos zonzos y patearles el trasero'." Sonrió con la calidez del bello recuerdo. Sus ojos se pusieron suaves. "Una chica divertida, tu hermanita," le dijo a Ron.

Harry lo miro sorprendido. "Conocías a Ginny?"

"No, solo intento encajar entre ustedes dos, par de bobos."

"Oh"

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Harry se mordisqueo las uñas de su mano derecha.

Draco suspiró. "A pesar de lo mucho que me gusta atormentarte, ella y yo solo éramos amigos. Deja de preocuparte."

Harry se mostró sorprendido. "Ya lo sé, compañero. Solo me preguntaba por que nunca hablas de ella. De hecho, me sorprende que nunca nos sentamos a hablar de ella y de lo maravillosa que era, como estamos haciendo ahora mismo."

Ron y Draco se miraron de una manera que Harry no pudo interpretar.

El pelirrojo se inclino hacia delante y hablo. "Muy bien, entonces. Yo empiezo. Una vez, cuando éramos pequeños, Ginny quería que le enseñara como volar en una escoba. Cuando le pregunte para que, me dijo que para poder jugar con nosotros. Me reí de ella y le dije que las chicas eran muy malas en el Qudditch y que deberían dejarlas afuera del deporte. Ella hizo que mama le enseñara algunos hechizos hogareños, y entonces, cosió los hoyos de las mangas de mis camisas y las botamangas de mis pantalones. Harry, tu sigues. Por favor recuerda que era mi hermana, así que preferiría escuchar algo que no hiciera que quiera matarte."

"Una vez, Ginny me atrapo mirándole los pechos a una chica que tenía un escote muy amplio. Fue muy delicada al respecto, e incluso dijo, 'Bien Harry. Mira, sé que eres un muchacho y no puedes evitarlo. Los pechos de las chicas atraen la vista masculina como el guisado atrae a Ron. Solo porque eres una pobre bestia babeante, te lo haré más fácil!' Así que me puso un encantamiento para que cada vez que me mirara al espejo o pasara frente a uno, aunque sea por un segundo, me viera como si tuviera unos enormes y atractivos pechos. Muy bien, Draco. Tu turno."

"Dios, Potter! Eres realmente patético. Qué carajos hizo que contaras semejante historia?"

"Insultarme no va a hacer que te escapes de esta. Vamos, Draco. Escuchemos tu historia sobre Ginny." Dijo Harry, sonriéndole al rubio.

Draco se miro las manos. No tengo historias divertidas. Ella era...una muy buena amiga. Podíamos discutir sobre Quidditch por horas, pero ella estaba allí para mí, para otras cosas. Saben, "se quedo callado por un momento, luego miro con nervios a Ron y a Harry. "Ella fue quien me ayudó a convencer a mamá de ir a la Clínica de Celestina Warbeck. Me encantaba...me encantaba como me hablaba, como si lo hiciera con cualquier otro chico al que le gustaba el Quidditch." Se rió de repente. "Bueno, no. Me hablaba como le hablaba a cualquier chico con retraso mental al que le gustara el Quidditch. Un poco protectora. Un poco regañona. Me llamo idiota un par de veces."

"Siempre supe que Ginny era una chica lista." Dijo Harry, riéndose.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, ya esta! He llegado a mí limite de tolerancia en este asunto de salir a pasear con Harry Potter:" Draco se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa. "Lárguense y no me molesten por un rato, sí?" Se puso a caminar hacia el castillo, sin darse vuelta para mirar a los dos chicos que estaba dejando atrás.

"Que crees que haya sido todo eso?" Pregunto Harry, perplejo.

"Bueno, acaba de admitir algo personal frente a ti, pero todavía te odia." Ron ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. "Pero creo que te ve casi como a un amigo."

"De verdad?" Preguntó Harry, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

"Si, pero no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. Creo que eso lo aria vomitar."

Pero Harry no estaba escuchando. "Imagínate eso. Draco y yo somos algo así, como amigos".

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Severus observó a Hermione arrojarse sobre la cama con un _oompf_ y sonrió. Ella estiró los brazos hacia él y le puso una cara que decía claramente _ven aquí, _que hizo que su miembro se estremeciera, al recordar todos los maravillosos momentos que había tenido después de ver esa mirada.

"Tienes una boquita muy pervertida," murmuró él, sonriendo.

"Para comerte mejor, querido," su voz destilaba deseo ardiente. Las audaces manos de Hermione atraparon la cintura del pantalón de él y tironeó para acercarlo a ella y poder soltar la hebilla del cinturón.

El la tomo de las manos y con gentileza, la aparto de su cuerpo. "Puedo solo acostarme a tu lado y abrazarte por un rato? Nunca me parecerá suficiente, ni aunque viviera doscientos años."

Hermione se mostró sorprendida, pero accedió y volvió a estirar los brazos por él.

Severus se hundió entre los brazos de ella y permitió que su cuerpo se presionara contra el de Hermione . Se estremeció un poco y ella lo tapó con el cobertor con ternura. Los labios de Severus se deslizaron sobre el delicado cuello y disfruto el familiar aroma, mientras los dedos de ella jugaban con su largo y lacio cabello.

La deseaba mucho, y se imaginaba hundiéndose dentro de su apretado y mojado calor, cogiéndola hasta que gritara su nombre. Y allí estaba el problema...su nombre. Severus se sintió triste al darse cuenta que su conciencia le estaba ganado a su libido, pero sabía que no sería justo dejarla continuar hasta que le revelara su identidad. Se aparto un poco de ella y se puso de costado para poder observarla, tratando de imprimir a fuego sus facciones, en su mente. Hermione sintió que la miraba y se volteo sonriéndole.

"Eres tan hermosa," murmuró él, pasándole los dedos entre el rizado cabello con mucho cuidado para no encontrar algún nudo que pudiera lastimarla. Los ojos color miel eran dulces y amorosos y el se acerco un poco para besarla suavemente en los labios.

Mientras Severus la besaba, su corazón se inflamó, y entonces, lo supo...supo como eran las cosas.

No podía hacerlo.

Se aparto otra vez y la miro a los ojos, luego deslizo un dedo sobre su nariz. Hermione sonrió y tironeo de su oreja.

El no podía dejarla atrás.

Ella lo era todo para él. El solo pensar que ya no podría escucharla reír, o trabajar a su lado en Pociones, o hacerle el amor en su cama otra vez, era impensable para él, y finalmente, era capaz de admitirlo. No importaba quien fuera. No le importaba la diferencia de edad o lo que los otros pudieran decir. Ya no había camino frente a el, que no condujera hacia ella. Severus era un hombre destrozado, de poco valor, que la amaba con todo su ser y, sin ella, se secaría y moriría, y el viento lo arrastraría como a un insecto muerto.

Al no obtener respuesta a sus juegos, ella hizo pucheros y le tironeo la oreja mas fuerte. El se tragó el placer y frunció el ceño, gruñendo, mientras mordisqueaba el hombro de Hermione. Ella se retorció y gimoteó, tratando de escapar de él, y cuando finalmente la dejó ir, ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas. El se rió hasta llorar, sin estar seguro de estar llorando de felicidad o por el miedo terrible que sentía. Ella lo hizo ponerse de espaldas y se sentó a horcajadas de el. Luego, le sostuvo las manos sobre la cabeza.

"Te das por vencido?" Gruñó ella, mostrándole los dientes con falsa ferocidad.

La sonrisa que creció en su rostro era verdadera y adorable. "Absolutamente. Estoy a tu merced, Hermione. Tu me devastas."

La boca de Hermione era cálida y dulce como miel, y Severus se tomó un momento para saborearla, en caso de no poder hacerlo nunca más. Mordisqueo el labio inferior y ella hizo un suave sonido con la garganta. Las lenguas de ambos se deslizaban una contra otra, con lentitud, saboreando, probando. El se sintió un poco débil y permitió que sus manos acariciaran los costados del cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a los pechos.

La aparto un poco de el y la reacomodo para que quedara con la cabeza sobre su pecho. "Hermione..."

"Hmmm..." Ella estaba jugando con un mechón de su negro cabello.

Severus tomo una gran bocanada de aire y su corazón se acelero. Ella lo percibió y movió la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hermione, te amo."

Se sentía poco natural, así que trato de nuevo. Aclaro un poco la garganta y susurro, "Estoy enamorado de ti."

El cambio en el rostro de ella fue eléctrico. El color desapareció de sus mejillas antes de ser reemplazado por un furioso rojo que le nacía del cuello. Su expresión era de profunda felicidad y el Maestro de Pociones sintió que el corazón le latía con mas fuerza. Severus solo deseaba que se mantuviera así de feliz cuando descubriera quien era él.

"Yo también te amo, mucho, mucho," lloriqueó ella y luego, sus bocas se presionaron hambrientamente y ella estaba debajo de él y lo tomaba del cabello, y, Oh, Dios! Se sentía tan bien al tener a la mujer que amaba debajo de su cuerpo, moviéndose apasionadamente. Pero Severus sabia que ese no era el tiempo correcto, así que le dio un beso final y se alejo de ella. Hermione hizo un ruido de descontento y retiro los brazos de su cuello.

"Tengo una promesa que cumplir, Hermione, pero luego, quiero sentarme y tener una seria conversación contigo. Me esperarías en el Invernadero Once después de la cena?"

"Que clase de promesa?"

"Es...bueno...tengo que ver al Director una ultima vez. Te contare todo cuando nos reunamos esta noche. Eso si tú estas libre." Esa noche, en el Invernadero en donde había estado juntos por primera vez, iba a revelarle quien era y a preguntarle si quería planear un futuro con él. Pero primero, tenía que recobrar sus años perdidos como le había prometido al viejo entrometido en San Mungo. "Es muy importante, mi amor".

Él observó con interés como varias emociones pasaban demasiado rápido por el rostro de ella, para que pudiera reconocerlas. Ella sintió. "Entonces, a las siete, en el invernadero."

Severus acaricio la mejilla de ella con una mano y le dio un ultimo beso, antes de desenredarse de sus brazos y caminar hacia la puerta.

Hermione lo estaba observando con una expresión encubierta. "Recuerda que te amo, sin importar lo que pase."

Él asintió gravemente y la dejo allí, yaciendo en la cama, con los labios inflamados por sus besos y el cabello despeinado por sus dedos.

N/A: Bueno, se acerca el momento de la verdad...a ver si aguantan un poco mas, que todavía faltan un par de capítulos, eh? Tengan paciencia! Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 24.

Severus estaba de pie, frente a la gárgola y golpeaba la piedra de la escalera que conducía a la oficina del director, con un pie. Dumbledore lo había hecho esperar por unos veinte minutos y el Maestro de Pociones estaba impaciente por terminar con el asunto par poder ponerse a planear con mucho cuidado, como atraer a Hermione hacia él.

La noche se desplegó frente a él y lo inundó con un potencial terror. Se permitió imaginar a la jovencita mirándolo y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, al descubrir que el hombre al que amaba, era de hecho, su más odiado y asqueroso profesor de Pociones. Severus resoplo. Mas bien, le darían ganas de vomitar a la pobre chica, pero, por supuesto, ella era demasiado amable para demostrarlo. Seguramente intentaría hacer lo más fácil posible, la transición. Posiblemente pidiera algún tiempo libre.

Se movió un poco y aclaró la garganta, incómodo. No, eso no estaba bien. Ella podía ser joven, pero no era una hueca, y cuando amaba, lo hacía profundamente. A pesar de lo que Severus sabía que tenían en contra, se sintió...esperanzado.

Minerva McGonagall subió por las escaleras y miró a Severus de soslayo.

"Sr. Prince," dijo ella con una mueca de desaprobación.

"Minerva," replicó él, con aplomo.

La boca de ella se transformó en una delgada línea. "Así que ya recuerdas..."

"Eso parece." Severus cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró con desdén. "Y no voy a olvidar tu parte en esto."

"Por qué tengo la sospecha que no habrá un gracias, como sería apropiado, Severus?"

"Porque a pesar de haberle permitido a Dumbledore llevarte de la nariz como a una vaca, siempre fuiste una mujer astuta. Tienes razón. Fue difamación, no aprobación." Su voz sonaba fría como un viento invernal pasando entre los dos.

"Trate de advertirte, ingrato." La mano de Minerva fue a colocarse sobre el cuello, mientras se alejaba de el, asustada por el tono de su voz.

"Trataste de advertirle a alguien que pensaba que era un joven de 18 años, que no podía estar con una chica, a la que consideraba la mujer ideal." Severus movió las manos con impaciencia. "Pero ese no es el asunto al que me refería. Seguro te diste cuenta de lo que Dumbledore planeaba. Después de todo, si su objetivo era protegerme, por que esconderme a plena vista?"

"Desde cuando Albus se molesta en comunicarnos sus planes?"

"Un buen punto Minerva. Sin embargo, Hubiera sido bueno que nos informara lo que estaba haciendo cuando exponía a la Srta. Granger frente a Lucius Malfoy, como un pedazo de carne. Tal vez podríamos haber pensado un plan mejor, que no involucrara a la hechicera más brillante de su generación o que la pusiera en peligro mortal. Tal vez había otra manera de hacer las cosas y evitarle a Hermione horas de tortura bajo el sagaz filo del cuchillo de Lucius." Se inclinó hacia la mujer y le susurró al oído. "No te parece que había mejores maneras de atraer a Lucius hacia mí, en lugar de hacer que encontrara a mi amante de 18 años desnuda, destrozada y medio enloquecida por el miedo?"

"Oh!" Severus escuchó una voz femenina sollozando. Se dio vuelta para ver a Poppy Ponfrey de pie frente a él y sosteniendo una mano sobre la boca. Tenia un brazalete de cobre en la muñeca.

"Poppy..."La voz de Severus se puso más suave para dirigirse a la mujer que había actuado como su madre cada vez que la suya no había podido. Se veía avejentada y ajada y la boca de Severus se deformó en una mueca ácida. La anciana medimaga jamás debió ser cargada con el peso de sus años.

"Severus, es verdad?" Una lágrima corrió por la arrugada mejilla de la mujer. "Pensé que estábamos ayudándote hasta que pudiera terminarse de crear el antídoto. Mi querido niño! Pensé que seria un alivio que pudieras olvidar! Lo siento tanto!"

"Tú eres parte de esto?" La voz de Severus sonaba muy joven. "Oh, Poppy! Tu me conoces mejor que eso!"

"No sabía! Albus dijo que te cuidaría!"

"Oh, sí. Albus me iba a cuidar. Claro, como no."

Los tres fueron interrumpidos cuando el Director abrió la puerta de su oficina. Remus Lupin estaba esperando adentro.

"Es una broma? Involucraste al hombre-lobo también? Por amor de Dios! Tengo que esperar que también aparezca Longbottom?" Severus se abrió paso empujando a los dos hombres hasta los sillones. "Terminemos con esto. Tengo muchos asuntos que atender."

Severus se paro en medio del pentagrama. En cada punta se hallaban, Poppy Ponfrey, Minerva Mcgonagall, Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore. La quinta esquina se hallaba vacía, y el Maestro de Pociones supuso que era el lugar de Alastor Moody. En su lugar, el Director había puesto un pedestal con el brazalete de cobre del Auror.

"Poppy, quieres comenzar? Como te indique," dijo Dumbledore.

La boca de la medimaga era una línea de infelicidad. Alzo su varita y pronuncio. _"Eram quod es, eris quod sum." _El brazalete cayó de su muñeca y un hilo de horrible magia gris comenzó a salir de los poros de su piel hacia el aire. Cuando se separó de ella, Poppy se paró mas erguida y, de pronto, pareció verse mas joven, como si una gran carga hubiera sido levantada de sus hombros. Cuando la última onza de magia salió de ella, Severus se puso rígido.

Ya había recobrado sus más dolorosos y volátiles años cuando Moody murió. Había sido un Mortífago desde los 18 a los 23 años, y las torturas que había sufrido a manos de Voldemort, habían decorado su cuerpo con las peores cicatrices. Mientras los años que había estado cargando Poppy, regresaban a él, sintió pequeñas cicatrices por quemaduras aparecer en sus manos y piernas, producto de varios accidentes, culpa de sus tontos alumnos en las clases de Pociones.

Cuando todo el vapor gris había sido absorbido, se paro derecho y se veía como un hombre de 28 años.

Remus Lupin movió su varita y pronuncio, _"Eram quod es, eris quod sum." _Esta vez, Severus sintió algo del cambio. Sonrió. había recibido su primer par de botas de cuero de dragón y una túnica a prueba de pociones para su cumpleaños número 29. habían reducido notablemente las heridas. Todavía podía sentir la sensación suave de esos cinco años, asentarse sobre él, haciéndole la visión un poco borrosa y produciendo algunas líneas en un rostro de 33 años.

Minerva McGonagall dio un paso al frente y Severus aguantó la respiración. Los próximos cinco años habían sido particularmente difíciles para el espía. Había sido forzado a regresar con Voldemort y había sufrido muchísimo debido a la desconfianza del oscuro hechicero con respecto a las lealtades del Maestro de Pociones. Severus había tenido que soportar la maldición Cruciatus por larguísimos momentos, además del abuso físico que significaron los primeros días después de reincorporarse a las huestes del Señor Tenebroso. Cuando la Profesora de Transfiguraciones murmuró, _"Eram quod es, eris quod sum.", _Colapsó en el suelo, a medida que sus huesos se rompían y volvían a soldarse. Parpadeó y abrió la boca en un silencioso aullido de dolor, y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó desde la esquina de su ojo hacia un costado de la frente.

Poppy se adelanto para ayudarlo, pero una aguda mirada de Dumbledore la detuvo.

Aguantándose las náuseas, Severus se arrastró hasta ponerse nuevamente de pie, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando uno de los huesos de su cadera hizo un ruido. Lucius había tomado un gran placer, destrozándole esa articulación en particular, con la punta de sus botas reforzadas. Los familiares dolores de su cuerpo de 38 años se asentaron sobre él, como una mortaja. Hizo otro gesto de dolor al mover cuidadosamente, el hombro que había sido dislocado repetidamente.

"Se volvió para mirar a Dumbledore. "Puedes considerar esto como mi renuncia. Habré desocupado mis habitaciones en una semana."

Los azules ojos eran solemnes detrás de las gafas en forma de media luna. "Quisiera que reconsideraras, a pesar de la mancha que hay entre tu y yo. De verdad eres un profesor excelente, Severus."

"Sabes muy bien que soy un profesor malísimo. Siempre odie enseñar y eso se noto, sin dudas. Además, ahora que me has demostrado, por la fuerza, que solo soy una peón de ajedrez para ti, no me quedaría ni aunque me lo ruegues. Una vez que Hermione se gradúe, no tendré mas lazos con este lugar."

"Oh, Severus! No esperaras una declaración de amor de una chica que ni siquiera sabe quien eres!"

"Minerva, por una vez en tu vida, cierra esa mojigata boca tuya." El Maestro de Pociones se sacudió la ropa y con las manos, las transfiguró en su atuendo habitual. "Ahora, si me permiten..."

Severus Snape salió de la habitación, llevándose los andrajos de su dignidad como si fueran las ropas dignas de un rey.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione gimió al entrar al Invernadero Once. Alguien había puesto cientos de velas contra las ventanas, envolviendo el lugar con su cálida luz. También había velas flotando en el estanque de los jenetts y en aire sobre su cabeza. Todo el lugar estaba lleno con la suave y dorada luz, y su corazón saltó al pensar en todo el trabajo que Severus se había tomado para crear una atmósfera romántica.

Miró alrededor y finalmente lo vio, allí parado, de espaldas a ella, debajo del árbol de la esquina. Parecía que estaba mirando hacia fuera, pero estaba tan oscuro que ella imaginaba que lo único que podía ver, era su propio reflejo en los vidrios. Se paso un dedo entre las cejas y sobre las arrugas en la piel alrededor de los ojos. Sus hombros parecían caídos, como si estuviera derrotado.

"Hola,", dijo ella con amorosa calidez.

"Hermione." El no se movió y ella entendió. El conocimiento nacía de ella como el sol sale en la mente del soñador. Su voz había perdido los suaves tonos de la adolescencia y se había vuelto mas profunda, en los tonos afectados por el whiskey del Profesor Snape.

"Hola Severus." Dijo ella esta vez, pero con el mismo calor de antes.

El Maestro de Pociones se dio vuelta para mirarla. "Lo sabes? Lo sabias?"

Hermione observo el rostro que tanto amaba. Si, sabía que él era Severus Snape y sabía como se veía en su forma adulta. Sin embargo, un recuerdo era totalmente distinto a tener al hombre de verdad frente a ella, en toda su cínica gloria. Después de todo, sus ojos lo habían visto de manera diferente. Ahora entendía que ese ceño fruncido que tanto terror había causado, durante tantos años en el salón de clases, era, en verdad, la marca de un hombre que había sido usado y forzado en una profesión que detestaba. La boca que estaba rodeada de arrugas demasiado profundas para alguien de 38 años, era la boca de un hombre al que se le había negado consistentemente el afecto. Pero sus hermosas y delgadas manos, eran las mismas. podía ver a ambos, a su amante y a su meticuloso profesor, y los músculos de su estómago se tensaron al recordar esos inteligentes y suaves dedos sobre su piel.

"Si," susurro ella.

El color comenzó a llenar el rostro de él. Se acerco un poco.

"Era...era eso lo que tratabas de decirme cuando me fui esta mañana, para ver a Albus?" El se miraba las botas de dragón como si allí residieran los secretos del corazón de Hermione. El rostro de Severus estaba limpio de cualquier expresión, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba aterrorizado por su respuesta.

Hermione se acerco mas a él y Severus levantó la vista de pronto para mirarla a los ojos.

"Por supuesto," Hermione estiró las manos para tocar su ropa, deslizando los dedos sobre las solapas. "Y te lo diré de nuevo. Te amo, sin que nada me importe más." Lo acercó hacia ella, pero él, era como una estructura remachada al suelo.

Su rostro tenía una expresión angustiada cuando dijo, "Pero soy mucho más viejo que tu, mi querida. Seguramente tenías la expectativa de una vida con un hombre más joven que yo, cuando dijiste que me amabas." Las enormes manos de él, cubrieron las pequeñas manos de ella, mientras descansaban sobre su pecho.

Hermione se aproximo mas, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo apretado contra el suyo. "Tengo la expectativa de vivir una vida con el hombre al que amo, tu, gran tonto. Ahora cállate y bésame."

Eso era todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

El Maestro de Pociones envolvió a su amante con sus brazos y la acercó hasta su cuerpo, tan apretadamente que no podía verse ni un atisbo de luz entre los dos. Una sonrisa apareció en los delgados labios de el, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Hermione con un brillo exultante en los ojos. Tenía la mirada enfocada en la de ella, acercando su boca a la de ella, lentamente, para darle tiempo a que se apartara de el, si así lo deseaba.

Mientras su boca hacia contacto con la de ella, la observaba con cuidado en busca de signos de repulsión o de desagrado. Se sintió sorprendido cuando los ojos de Hermione se cerraron e hizo un ruido que nacía desde el fondo de su garganta y que denotaba, a gritos, deseo. Ella abrió la boca y succiono gentilmente el labio inferior de el. Entonces, Severus se perdió en la sensación. Sus ojos también se cerraron y sus hermosas y cuidadosas manos se deslizaron hasta el trasero de ella, para presionar su abdomen con fuerza contra su creciente erección.

Ella lo deseaba. Ella _lo deseaba. _ _Ella lo deseaba, a el._

La aparto un poco de su cuerpo para desabotonar su ropa. Dejo su túnica sobre el suelo, al lado del estanque de los jenetts y la transfiguró en un colchón. Se enderezó para regresar a la tarea de mirarla y para encontrarla observándolo con ojos ardientes de deseo, y su miembro se estremeció por su femenina expresión.

Hermione apunto al colchón. "Acuéstate."

Él alzo una ceja.

"Hazlo, Severus. Quiero explorar cada parte de ti."

No era la clase de hombre que aceptaba bien las ordenes, pero la forma en la que ella había dicho _Severus_, no dejaba lugar a dudas. Tenía tanta claridad y belleza al salir de sus labios, que estaba seguro que si tomaba su nombre entre sus dedos y lo sacudía, sonaría como una campana. Después de quitarse el saco, se recostó y se alzó sobre los codos con una sardónica expresión que parecía decir, _Y bien?_

Inhalando temblorosamente, Hermione se pasó las manos sobre los pechos y se arqueó levemente. "Sé que te resulta difícil creer que te deseo, pero no creo que tengas idea de lo muy hermoso que te ves justo ahora. Tus ojos están ardiendo y te ves tan bien de negro." Su lengua apareció para humedecer sus labios, y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

Los ojos de el estaban fijos en cada porción de piel que era descubierta. Severus gruñó al ver que se había puesto un brassier verde con breteles de encaje. Se sintió feliz de haber puesto un hechizo de ocultación alrededor del invernadero. El Maestro de Pociones era un hombre posesivo y no quería que nadie mas viera a su hermosa Hermione parada frente a el, y estremeciéndose por la lujuria.

Las manos de ella fueron a parar sobre la falda para deslizarlas hasta quitársela. Encajó los pulgares en la cintura, y la boca de Severus se puso seca cuando vio unas bragas que hacían juego con el brassier. Severus se sentó y estiró una mano para tocar su suave cadera. Se puso serio cuando ella le golpeo la mano para quitarla de allí.

"Ah, ah, ah. Yo seré la que explore primero." Hermione se puso de rodillas y luego a horcajadas de la cadera de el. Presiono sus labios con los de Severus juguetonamente y abrió su camisa, haciendo saltar los botones en todas direcciones. "Mmmmmm." Dijo ella con aprecio. "Acuéstate," Severus hizo lo que le pidió y su camisa y el saco quedaron abiertos sobre el suelo como alas. "Creo que tienes un poco mas de músculos ahora."

Él sonrió. "Así era más fácil posible, recuperarme de los castigos de Voldemort, aunque creo que me estas adulando desvergonzadamente." Severus la toco en los labios. "Continua, por favor."

Una secreta sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella. Desabotonó los pantalones y liberó su erección, inhalando con fuerza cuando vio una profunda y deformada cicatriz en su bajo abdomen. La toco con suavidad.

"Lucius Malfoy. Esa estuvo cerca." Se rió secamente, luego se maldijo cuando vio la sombra que descendió sobre el rostro de ella. Acaso era un idiota? En que estaba pensando al nombrar a ese psicópata en la cama?

Observó como sus ojos se ponían más oscuros antes de escucharla sisear. "Me alegra que ese bastardo este muerto. Te amo tanto. Y te amo todavía mas por haberlo matado por mí." Su rostro estaba lleno de bravura, cuando puso su cabello a un lado y se inclino para ponerse el miembro de el en la boca.

Observar como su órgano desaparecía dentro de su boca era una de las cosas más eróticas que había visto en su vida. Allí estaba ella, sentada sobre sus piernas, vestida solo con esa ropa interior verde y su pequeña mano en la base de su enorme pene. Sus labios alrededor de su piel, mientras movía la cabeza, estimulándolo. Podía escuchar suaves sonidos de succión mientras su órgano entraba y salía de su boca. Hermione alzo un poco la cabeza y le dedico una picara mirada, mientras la punta de su lengua jugaba con la pequeña hendidura en la cabeza de su pene. De repente, él sintió que era insoportable no poder tocarla.

Se sentó, tomándola del cabello mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hasta su trasero y más abajo, entre las piernas. Su órgano salió de la boca de ella con un sonido mojado y sus labios se abrían y gemía, al presionar su cuerpo contra la mano de Severus. Ella murmuro un hechizo y su palma quedo cubierta de lubricante. Luego volvió a acariciar y a lamer su miembro mientras él, metía dos dedos debajo de la ropa interior y los deslizaba sobre su empapada vagina. Ella se estremeció pero no dejo de moverse rítmicamente sobre el. Su lengua se deslizaba sobre la gruesa cabeza y la succionaba con fuerza. Él maldijo y alzó un poco la cadera. Dios, solo el calor de su boca, hace que casi se descargue. Con suavidad, la apartó un poco y la urgió para que se recostara.

Cubrió el cuerpo de ella con el suyo y se frotó contra esa sensible parte de ella, entre sus piernas. Ella gimió y puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. "Oh, Dios, sí. Por favor." La voz de Hermione sonaba jadeante y se quebró cuando él volvió a frotarse contra ella. "Por favor, Severus."

"No." El quito una de las manos de ella que estaba en su cabello y se la llevo a la boca, lamiendo la piel entre los dedos. Sus ojos estaban pegados a los de ella y Hermione se lamía los labios mientras él, con suavidad, deslizaba su lengua sobre la tierna piel y frotaba su duro pene contra su vulva.

"Quiero hacerlo...Severus...lo necesito...por favor."

"No," repitió él con infinita paciencia.

Él soltó su mano y se apartó de ella para poder quitarle esas verdes bragas. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. "Tendré un orgasmo tan pronto como comiences."

"Esta bien. Luego haré que tengas otro."

Hundió su cara entre las piernas de ella y gimió al percibir su dulce esencia. Estaba increíblemente mojada y el se dedicó a lamerla, deslizando su lengua sobre los húmedos labios y alrededor del clítoris. Se vio forzado a sostenerle la cadera, porque ella no dejaba de moverse y flexionarse, tratando de incrementar la presión. Severus deslizó dos dedos dentro de su mojada vagina y observó mientras los flexionaba, deslizándolos dentro y fuera de ella. Su lengua regresó a su clítoris, y cuando escucho que su respiración comenzaba a hacerse mas agitada, añadió un tercer dedo dentro de ella y lamió unas tres veces mas sobre el duro botón de su amante.

Ella enterró los talones en el colchón y se vino, y él pudo sentir como su apretada vulva empapaba su mano por oleadas. Quito la mano y la penetro con su miembro, flexionando la cadera. Hermione estaba apretada como un guante y Severus apretó los dientes al sentir como su orgasmo lo apretaba y luego volvía a estirarse para acomodarse a su grosor.

Severus la beso gentilmente mientras ella volvía de las alturas. Pronto, sus ojos volvían a enfocarse y él le sonrió. "Te amo, Hermione."

"Te amo, Severus." El se movió contra ella y Hermione cerro los ojos.

"No pensé que se sentiría así de bien, tan pronto después del orgasmo."

"Solo aguarda, amor."

Él le imprimió a sus movimientos un suave ritmo, mientras le daba tiempo para recuperarse de la sensibilidad post orgásmica. Cuando la vio morderse el labio, supo que el fuego se incrementaba de nuevo en su abdomen, así que comenzó a moverse mas fuerte. La cabeza de ella se echó hacia atrás y fue a poner las manos, sin vergüenza, detrás de sus rodillas para que él pudiera penetrarla mas profundamente.

"Oh, sí. Dios, sí, Hermione."

"Por favor!" Gimió ella. "Mas, Dios, mas!"

Severus atrapo una de sus piernas y se la puso sobre un hombro. El golpeteo de sus muslos contra su trasero era un hermoso sonido mientras él seguía penetrando esa pequeña y apretada vagina. "Estoy tan cerca, amor..."

"Dios, Severus. Sí...mas profundo. Severus...Severus, Sev, Sev...SEV...oooooooohhhh...siiiiiiiii...OH! OH! SEVERUS!"

Y escucharla gritar su verdadero nombre, lo envió, finalmente, sobre el límite. El también gimió con fuerza y se descargó dentro de su amante, colapsando entre sus amorosos brazos. Mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, él apretó su cara contra los rizos detrás de su oreja y susurró. "Has perdido tu oportunidad. Ahora eres mía, y nunca voy a dejarte ir."

"Gracias a Dios," respondió ella, temblando. "Gracias a Dios."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

N/A: Ok, ahí esta la cosa. Ya esta todo aclarado, no? Si terminara el fic aquí mismo, me matarían, no? Jeejejeee No. Todavía falta un poquito, pero por lo menos, ahora los dos saben que quieren estar juntos.

Ahora solo falta que Ron y Harry se enteren...BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA

Gracias por leer!


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 25.

Severus nunca había visto algo más hermoso que Hermione recostada en su cama, en sus habitaciones de profesor. Estaba echada de costado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano, descansando el peso sobre el agudo ángulo del codo. Los ambarinos ojos lo seguían de aquí para allá, mientras él reducía sus cosas de tamaño y las colocaba con sumo cuidado dentro de varios baúles abiertos en el suelo.

"A dónde irás? Que va a pasara ahora?" Hermione se puso boca abajo y golpeteaba la cama con un pie. El Maestro de Pociones debió escuchar la verdadera pregunta que le estaba haciendo. Sonrió y redujo su copia de _El Completo Léxico de Pociones._ Apretó los labios, y después de considerarlo un poco, le puso un hechizo de protección al extraño libro.

"Estaré en Hogsmeade. No podría estar muy lejos de ti. Me haría sentir incómodo." Por el rabillo de su ojo, Severus vio como ella se enrojecía de placer. "Como todavía tienes los NEWTS pendientes, pensé que podía rentar una casita hasta que te gradúes. Luego, podremos encarar la situación, juntos."

"Te vas a dedicar a la investigación en Pociones?"

Él sintió que una sonrisa enorme invadía su normalmente reservado rostro. "Sí. Las amarras que mis dos amos tenían conmigo ya no existen, así que soy libre de elegir lo que quiera hacer." Severus se acerco a su escritorio y levanto una carta que estaba encima de una pila de libros. Se la arrojo a ella. "Mira lo que recibí esta mañana."

Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron enormes al ver el sello de San Mungo, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. Con dedos impacientes y nerviosos, pugno para abrirla hasta que cayo sobre su falda. "No! Severus!"

"Si, querida. Será mejor que lo creas. "

"No lo puedo creer! Les encanto! Les fascinó nuestra poción de jenetts para pacientes con problemas de memoria!"

"No has visto la mejor parte. Sigue leyendo." El se sentó en la orilla de la cama, junto a ella, y movió unos rizos de su cabello, que caían sobre su hombro. Ella olía maravillosamente y el no pudo contenerse y hundió su rostro en su cuello mientras leía la carta.

"Oh, Dios! Dinero. Nos han dado dinero, Severus. Montones!"

El se alejó un poco y sonrió al ver su felicidad. Sus manos estaban conectadas, entrelazando los dedos sin pensarlo. "Estaba esperando que, cuando te graduaras, podrías venir a vivir conmigo y que pudiéramos trabajar juntos, Hermione. No me interesa seguir con esto si no es a tu lado."

"Quién iba a pensar que te ibas a poner tan sensible?" Ella le sonrió, suavizando las palabras. "Dónde esta tu mordacidad, Severus?"

"Eso te molesta? Que sea dulce contigo?" El ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Para nada." La pequeña mano de ella acarició el rostro de él. "Además, se que tu versión 'desgraciado bastardo' está en alguna parte de ti, agazapado, listo para saltar sobre Harry o Ron según te de la gana."

"Oh, Dios!" Exclamo Severus. "Potter y la Comadreja. Cuándo se lo vas a decir?"

"No seré yo quien lo haga. Draco casi me suplicó para que lo deje a él hacer los honores."

Severus apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos y gimió. "Hermione, te das cuenta que lo mas probable es que les cuente una historia de abuso marital y adicción a las drogas? O que robo a los niños para poder usar sus partecitas como ingredientes de pociones?"

Ella deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros de el y le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarlo. "Si, lo se." Severus la miró, con las orillas de la boca curvándose como hebras de humo. "Pero cuanto mas aliviados estarán cuando sepan _la verdad?_ Además, creo que Draco todavía nos puede sorprender."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Así que, resumiendo: su amigo Constantine Prince es, en realidad, mi tío Severus, quien se debe estar cogiendo a Hermione como un hipogrifo en celo, a pesar de la diferencia de veinte años entre ellos:"

El rostro de Ron estaba muy pálido. Muy, pero muy pálido. Se tambaleó y cayó con fuerza sobre la banca de piedra en el parque de Hogwarts.

"A ella le debe gustar de verdad, porque siguen juntos, además, la veo salir de las mazmorras todo el tiempo. Si, de su oficina, de su habitación...Adentro, y de nuevo afuera. Adentro, afuera. Adentro, afuera."Draco puntualizaba las palabras con una ceja arqueada y un gesto obsceno con las manos.

Harry tragó saliva y se veía como si estuviera aguantado las ganas de vomitar.

"Es genial cuando las cosas bonitas salen bien, no? Es verdadero amor, el que hay entre su mejor amiga y nuestro viejo y fofo profesor de Pociones."

"Por dios, Malfoy! Basta! Ten piedad, por favor!" Ron se tambaleo un poco mas.

"Oh, Esas son imágenes que se han grabado a fuego en mi mente, y que nunca voy poder quitar. No estoy seguro de cual pesadilla sea peor: enfrentarme a Voldemort o Snape cogiéndose a Hermione." Harry se quito las gafas y se froto los ojos con fuerza.

Ron levanto de golpe la cabeza y miro a Harry. "Nunca mas uses la palabra 'cogiéndose', o tendré que matarte, y terminaría encerrado en Azkaban, y Oh, Dios! No quiero ir a una prisión mágica!"

Harry miró la brillante cara de Draco y volvió a hablar. "Bien, de acuerdo, pensemos acerca de esto..."

"NO!" Gritó Ron, moviendo las manos frente a el, como para quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Snape desnudo en la cama con Hermione.

"No, escucha un momento. Pensemos acerca de esto, lógicamente. Nos agradaba Con, cierto?"

"Si..." dijo Ron, con la voz un poco resentida. "Algo así. Aunque a veces era un desgraciado."

"Con, en realidad es Snape. así que, tal vez..."Harry hizo una pausa y arrugó la cara. Draco revoleó los ojos al presenciar la lentitud mental de Potty. "Tal vez, también nos agrade Snape."

"Podría ser." Declaro el pelirrojo, mientras se mordisqueaba las uñas y miraba de soslayo al rubio que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso. "Y nos ayudo a rescatar a Hermione. Eso lo hace un buen tipo, no? Pero, Snape...urgh...que asquete, no?"

"Es una broma?" El joven rubio estaba irritado por la tranquilidad con la que los otros dos se estaban tomando las cosas. Pensó que habrían mas explosiones, y Malfoy pensó que tendría una chance para molestar a Potty y a la Comadreja, pero se le estaba yendo de las manos como arena entre los dedos. "Que no entienden? El la esta bombeando. Posiblemente las piernas de ella estén sobre los hombros de Snape ahora mismo! Están teniendo sexo como conejitos rabiosos! Pene/vagina! Que es lo que les pasa?"

Draco estaba violentamente decepcionado ya que el asunto no iba como hubiera esperado y se le había pinchado el globo. Si tenía que ser honesto, estaba extasiado con el regreso de su tío a su vida, y con su padre fuera de ella, así que no le hubiera importado que Snape se cogiera a Hagrid, vestido como la abuela de Longbottom. Pero una de las alegrías de su vida era, sin duda, molestar a Potter y a sus amigos, pero ellos se rehusaban a jugar. Maldijo un par de veces.

"Mira Malfoy, Con Prince era nuestro amigo, así que no vamos a seguir escuchándote hablar de los deportes de interiores que practica Snape con Hermione." Ron se detuvo y se echó a reír. "No es eso lo mas complicado que dije en mi vida?"

Harry se paro un poco mas derecho. "Además, es la decisión de Hermione. Si a ella le gusta, entonces está todo dicho. Uno no puede entrometerse en el camino del amor verdadero. Es casi tierno, en cierto modo."

La boca de Ron se retorció. "Seeeee..Dos adoralibros que encontraron el amor...el uno con el otro..." Se tomó de las manos y pestañeó como celestina.

"Ya esta! Al carajo con ustedes dos! Me voy! Esto no tiene sentido! Ustedes dos no tienen sentido!"

Draco se fue zapateando, y tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando escuchó que Harry le susurraba a Ron, "Parece que Malfoy tiene una extraña obsesión con Snape y Hermione haciéndolo. Podría ser una especie de tenebroso gay? "

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cuando Draco estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Ron miro a Harry, con los labios retorcidos terriblemente. "Amor verdadero? Tierno?"

Harry ladró una carcajada que lo hizo doblarse. "Casi no aguanto, amigo. Es lo mas difícil que he hecho en mi vida...decir esas cosas con la cara inmóvil. Y tu? 'Dos adoralibros que encontraron el amor...el uno con el otro...'? Pensé que iba a partirme de la risa en cualquier momento."

Ron resoplo. "Creo que esa parte fue particularmente buena. Malfoy es mi amigo, pero todavía es un bobo por momentos. Imagínate...queriendo hacer que nos pongamos como locos..."Su sonrisa desapareció y su cabello volvió a contrastar con su pálida piel.

Los dos suspiraron y se sentaron juntos en la banca.

"Mione y el Profesor Snape. Es un asquete, verdad? El no es fofo como dijo Malfoy, pero si es mucho mas viejo que nosotros." La voz de Harry era como contemplativa.

"Y su cabello es grasoso."

"Cierto. Su temperamento es poco confiable en el mejor de los casos." Harry ladeo la cabeza. "De todos modos, es así con nosotros. Alguna vez escuchaste que le levantara la voz a Hermione?"

Ron dobló las rodillas y apoyó el mentón sobre ellas. "No."

"Yo tampoco."

"Tu crees que de verdad están teniendo sexo justo ahora?"

"No. Absolutamente no. Y nunca lo tendrán. Y nosotros nunca mas discutiremos al respecto." Harry se estremeció. "Hey, Ron."

"Si, Harry?"

"Estoy completamente disgustado por esta conversación, pero solo quiero decir...estoy algo así como feliz por ellos."

"Si. Yo también."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Veinte movimientos a la derecha, una parte de marjorum, y luego..._

El golpe en la puerta de su laboratorio le puso los nervios de punta. Severus admitió que mover sus investigaciones al laboratorio comunal que había compartido con Hermione había sido tonto y sentimental. Ahora sufría toda clase de interrupciones, con las que nunca había tenido que lidiar cuando trabajaba en su laboratorio privado. Aunque, claro, cabía la interesante posibilidad que Hermione apareciera y lo ayudara.

"Adelante."

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron cuando vio a Potter y a Weasley entrar. Harry le brindo una incomoda y pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba alrededor del laboratorio.

"Así que aquí es en donde ocurre la magia, eh?" El chico de oscuros cabellos movió los dedos de una forma que, Severus suponía, pretendía ser de manera mística.

_18, 19, 20 movimientos._

"En verdad quieres que responda una pregunta tan estúpida, Potter?"

Harry suspiro. "No, supongo que no."

Las hábiles manos del Maestro de Pociones abrieron el contenedor de marjorum y midieron la medida requerida. "Están aquí por alguna razón en especial?"

Ron saco un taburete y se sentó. Cruzo las piernas y lo miro de igual a igual. Severus pensó que nunca se había visto mas adulto. Le recordaba mucho a su padre, Arthur Weasley, un hombre al que Severus siempre había respetado por su trabajo para la Orden.

"Estamos aquí para hablar...de todo esto." El joven pelirrojo movió la mano vagamente entre los tres. "Nosotros, usted, Hermione. Tiene tiempo ahora? O prefiere que hagamos una cita, Profesor Snape?"

Severus permitió que su cabello ocultara la expresión de su rostro. No le molestaría continuar la amistad que había comenzado a crecer entre ellos como un poco elegante arbusto de Josué en medio del desierto. Sin embargo, su juventud estaba en su contra, haciéndolos cabezas duras e insubordinados. No estaba seguro de si lo aceptarían como un amigo o como un candidato apropiado para Hermione. Con un movimiento de su varita de ébano, puso un hechizo de éstasis sobre la poción, y se volvió para mirar a los dos muchachos.

"Estoy libre justo ahora. Quisieran pasar a mi oficina para que nos pongamos mas cómodos?" Su voz todavía sonaba un poco áspera.

Harry y Ron lo siguieron hacia su oficina y se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron que, en los estantes, ya no estaban los frascos con ojos preservados, ni extraños animales en poción Preservadora. Todos los gruesos libros del Profesor habían desaparecido, y que en efecto, todo lo que había en la habitación era un enorme y derruido escritorio hecho de olmo y tres sillas.

"Bonny", ladró Severus, haciendo que los dos muchachos pegaran un salto. No había sido intencional, pero igual se rió. _Bueno, bueno, bueno, cuando el entretenimiento se aparece así de fácil, no es correcto dejarlo pasar._ Cuando el elfo doméstico apareció con su roñoso delantal, tenia los enormes ojos aterrados. Bonny había sido una de las elfas de la Mansión Malfoy y todavía actuaba como tal. El le sonrió con suavidad, sabiendo de su historia. "Te para tres, por favor."

Se quedaron en un silencio que Severus encontraba confortable. Y cuando la pequeña elfa regresó con el te, el antiguo Profesor de Pociones jugó a la mamá, añadiendo automáticamente una cucharada de azúcar para el té de Ron y una generosa porción de leche para Harry.

Severus se dio cuenta de lo incómodos que estaban por el simple hecho de recordar como les gustaba su te. Harry y Ron miraban las tazas entre sus manos como si allí residieran todas las respuestas de lo que se suponía habían ido a conversar con la persona que se pensaban, ya conocían, pero que en realidad, no. Severus les tuvo piedad y, cuando les hablo, mantuvo el tono amable que había usado con Bonny.

"Que es, exactamente, lo que esperan de mi?" Su voz sonaba suave y aterciopelada.

Harry miró a Ron momentáneamente y luego miró al Maestro de Pociones. Severus pudo ver la confusión en el instante en el que Harry comenzó a hablar. "Bueno...pensé que seria obvio...Queremos conocerlo mas."

De todas las respuestas que pudiera haber recibido, Severus nunca hubiera esperado este regalo. Veía la absoluta sinceridad en sus rostros y, arriesgando mas de lo que hubiera querido, decidió ir por ellos. Nunca había sido bueno mostrándose vulnerable con alguien mas, además de Hermione, así que la rama de olivo se extendió entre el y los jóvenes tentativamente, como esperando que le golpearan la mano.

"Supongo que hay cosas peores. Evisceración o viruela Dragón, por ejemplo. Si, prefiero que nos conozcamos mejor, en lugar de la viruela." Aclaro la garganta y deslizo un dedo sobre la superficie de su escritorio. "Cómo procederemos?"

"Bueno...no es como si hubiéramos hecho un plan..." dijo Ron. "Pensamos que, tal vez, podríamos hablar como personas normales."

Severus asintió.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos , mientras Harry y Ron trataban de pensar en algo que preguntarle al sarcástico profesor y Severus trataba de dejar atrás su rol como profesor.

Los minutos pasaban y el sonido de la nada comenzaba a asfixiarlos.

"Tal vez, esto no fue una buena idea." Murmuro Severus.

"Nah, solo estamos un poco incómodos. " Dijo Ron. "Nos las arreglaremos. Tenemos que, porque Hermione esta mortalmente comprometida con usted, y si queremos seguir siendo parte de su vida, será mas fácil si nosotros...usted sabe, nos hacemos amigos. O al menos, tratamos de llevarnos bien."

Severus alzó una ceja y se mostró aturdido. "Ella dijo eso? Que estaba mortalmente comprometida conmigo?"

Harry se rió de la demostración de inocencia que acababa de presentar su ex profesor. "Por supuesto. Tiene alguna duda?" Se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz. "Ron y yo siempre pensamos que ella estaba enamorada de usted, incluso antes que comenzara todo esto. Siempre estaba diciendo lo hábil que usted era, y los ojos de Hermione siempre estaban pegados a sus manos mientras estaba preparando pociones en clase."

Ron estallo en carcajadas. "Por supuesto, le dijimos que estaba loca!"

El hombre se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. "Cierra la boca Comadreja."

Sonriendo, con buen humor, Ron dijo, "Claro que si, Profesor."

"Severus." El se movió en su silla y desvió la mirada.

"Qué?"

El se volvió y los miro, con los oscuros ojos llenos de tranquilidad. "Pueden llamarme Severus."

Harry extendió su mano sobre el escritorio y la ofreció al Maestro de Pociones. Lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de estar en las luces de una elaborada trampa, el hombre la tomo con fuerza. Era un apretón firme, y la mano de Potter tenía algunas callosidades por el Quidditch.

"Es muy bueno conocerte, Severus." Los ojos verde del muchacho brillaban.

"El placer es todo mío, P..Harry, Ronald."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cuando Snape dejo Hogwarts, se retiro en medio de una Guardia de Honor. A su izquierda, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, caminaban bien erguidos mientras lo escoltaban hasta la puerta. A su derecha, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, caminaban con el mentón alzado, orgullosamente.

Los estudiantes que presenciaron este extraño fenómeno, notaron que la pequeña mano de ella, estaba aferrada al la capa de el. Y si fueran mas observadores, hubieran notado que el Maestro de Pociones había reducido la velocidad de sus pasos para que Hermione pudiera seguirle el ritmo sin apresurarse. Pero lo mas increíble ocurrió cuando Severus Snape había terminado de cruzar los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Con una solemnidad que era mas propia de un funeral que de una simple despedida, el ex – profesor le tendió la mano a cada uno de los muchachos que lo acompañaban antes de mirar a la jovencita a su lado. Su rostro se suavizo, luego estiro una mano y tomo un rizo de Hermione. Lo estiró, hasta que quedó perfectamente lacio y luego lo soltó, dejando que regresara a su estado original y se enredara en sus dedos amorosamente.

"Pero qué fascinante," susurro el antes de alejarse un poco y Aparecerse.

Los tres chicos rodearon a la muchacha, tocándola en la cara, el brazo o el hombro. Hermione no lloro, pero mantuvo la vista fija en el punto en el que él, había desaparecido. Tomó una respiración hipada y se volvió para mirar a sus amigos.

"Bueno," dijo la chica, "Hace bastante frío. Volvamos adentro."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

N/A: Y se fue Severus...al final, todos terminaron amigos...o algo por el estilo...pero bueh...ya no queda mucho mas que contar, excepto la conclusión de la historia. Espero que la estén disfrutando. Muchas gracias por leer!

Y muchas gracias a waywanina y a Araceli, que comentaron y no pude responderles por la vía usual. Y gracias a todas la s que comentan siempre!


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 26

Tenía que ser perfecta para ella.

Cuando vio la casa, Severus supo que a ella le encantaría por el techo de tejas a dos aguas y sus simples paredes blancas. La cerca que la rodeaba era idílica y el jardín era lo suficientemente amplio para poner un huerto tradicional de Pociones, para poder rebajar un poco los costos de las pociones de sus investigaciones. También había lugar para seguir expandiendo la casa, para construir un cuarto extra, con hermosos ventanales, que harían una perfecta habitación para bebés. Eso si Hermione quería tener bebés. Con él.

Severus no se oponía a la idea de comenzar una familia, pero todo lo que él quería, era a ella, y debido a eso, la casa debía ser perfecta para cuando ella llegara. Tenía casi cuatro meses para prepararla.

Si, la casa era encantadora con sus rústicas paredes y numerosas ventanas, pero había estado desocupada por una gran cantidad de años y necesitaba una gran cantidad de trabajo.

Los pisos de madera debían ser lustrados y reparados. Severus no quería que los pequeños pies de su hermosa amante se llenaran de astillas cuando fuera a la cocina por su café de la mañana. Las paredes interiores necesitaban pintura y él quería que Hermione estuviera rodeada de colores brillantes y alegres. La construcción exterior estaba en relativa buena forma, pero el interior requería ser expandido para que pudieran montar un laboratorio de Pociones. El laboratorio de ellos. A Severus le gustaba esa idea.

Canturreando, el Maestro de Pociones, limpió la construcción. Lentamente, la suciedad y el polvo que cubrían las paredes, comenzaron a disiparse. Repitió el hechizo varias veces sobre cada superficie de la construcción, y para cuando terminó, al cabo de varias horas, estaba cubierto de sudor y se sentía vació mágicamente, por el hecho de haber repetido una y otra vez los mismos hechizos de limpieza. Sonriendo, se preguntó si así era como Molly Weasley había ganado tanta resistencia, demostrada en el campo de batalla. La mujer había sido toda una sorpresa durante la batalla final. Aunque sus hechizos no eran tan fuertes como los de otros combatientes, ella seguía cargándose víctimas cuando los otros miembros de la Orden ya se tambaleaban por el cansancio. Severus no llegó a ver eso, ya que había sido dejado inconsciente por la maldición Cruciatus, pero había escuchado el rumor de la regordeta y formidable mujer que se había puesto las manos en la cintura cuando todo había terminado, y había preguntado _quien_ iba a limpiar semejante desorden y que _seguro_, ella no iba a ser ese alguien. Severus esperaba que el rumor fuera cierto. Arthur y Molly siempre lo habían tratado con respeto y dulzura. Ellos eran tan reales.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se hizo un sándwich de jamón, para poder dejar que sus cansados músculos se relajen. En la silenciosa habitación, Severus se comió su solitario refrigerio y se sintió acosado por el silencio. Se movió con incomodidad en su silla, una vapuleada reliquia que había conocido mejores días. Cuando la encontró en el ático de la casa, cubierta de polvo y telas de arañas, el Maestro de Pociones había sentido una especie de solidaridad con el abandonado objeto y decidió ofrecerle una segunda oportunidad como la que Hermione le había dado a él. La limpio y arreglo con varios reparos. Después que Severus terminó. La silla brillaba y se veía como si valiera la pena, y el hombre había sentido una repentina e inexplicable oleada de esperanza. Tal vez, al final, él también valía la pena para ella.

Esa era una estúpida metáfora, en realidad.

La silla era tremendamente incómoda y hacía que le doliera el trasero a los pocos segundo de haberse sentado. Había elegido un color pardo rojizo para poner a la condenada silla a tono con el espíritu de envolver a su amante en colores brillantes. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo horrible que era, le lanzó varios hechizos para cambiar el color de la tela y darle un color más bonito, pero parecía que la silla estaba determinada a verse horrible.

Estúpidas metáforas.

La extrañaba.

La extrañaba tanto, que le dolía. El no era una maldita pieza de mobiliario olvidado. Era un hombre enamorado que extrañaba a su compañera. Una vez que dejó su plato en la pileta, volvió al laboratorio de Pociones. Todo aquello era por ella. Pero si tenía que ser honesto, también era por él. Quería hacer algo tan especial que hiciera que Hermione dijera, _de verdad, él debe quererme._

Movió su varita y murmuro. Dos ventanas del laboratorio explotaron en una lluvia de vidrios.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione se sentía gris después que Severus se fue. Todavía reía y le sonreía a sus amigos, un círculo que se había expandido para incluir a, para su sorpresa, a Draco, y estudiaba para los EXTASIS con gran determinación, pero se sentía abatida porque no estaba viviendo la vida que hubiera querido. Por los próximos cuatro meses estaría sujeta a una rutina y lo odiaba.

Lo extrañaba.

Pero cuando dormía, soñaba con él. Pensaba en él y sonreía cuando el Profesor Binn comenzó a parlotear sobre Slashfang el Honesto. Harry y Ron no podían entender por que, de repente, cierta parte de la biblioteca, hacía que Hermione se sonrojara furiosamente, pero la boca de Draco se curvó hacia debajo de pronto, y comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

Era una tontería, pero para ella, era suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor.

Y por supuesto, ayudaba que recibiera cartas de él casi a diario. Severus tenia una enorme y agresiva lechuza, que picoteaba a Harry y a Ron, pero que era terriblemente gentil con Hermione cuando tomaba el trozo de carne que ella le daba. Ella le agradecía gravemente y el animal bajaba la cabeza antes de remontar vuelo, asegurándose de golpear a alguno de los muchachos en la cabeza con las alas, al irse.

"Que recibiste hoy. Hermione?" Dijo Ron con la boca llena de huevos.

"No hablo con jovencitos desagradables." La voz de Hermione sonaba remilgada mientras miraba su correspondencia. Basura, basura, un anuncio preguntando si quería incrementar el tamaño de sus pechos para ese hombre especial de sus vida, (aquí, ella se detuvo un momento, pero luego puso el anuncio en la pila de 'basura'), un catálogo de Victoria's Secrets para la bruja atrevida y una carta de Severus.

Disimuladamente, puso el catálogo en una manga. Muy tarde. Sintió un brazo levemente musculoso deslizarse sobre sus hombros.

"Hermione", comenzó Draco. "Cuando termines con ese catálogo, no podrías pres..."

"No."

"Qué es lo que te pasa?" Pregunto Harry.

"Hermione tiene una revista de lencería."

"Ah, si? Hey, Hermione, cuando termines con eso, me encantaría echarle una mirada!"

"Tu también, Harry? Ninguno de ustedes va a ver mi catalogo de ropa atrevida."

Ron inhaló con desdén. "Esta bien. Pero no vengas a pedirnos que te rescatemos de un psicópata loco otra vez!"

La boca de Hermione se tenso. "No veo la relación entre eso y que se sacudan el pene sobre mi revista."

Los tres muchachos se hicieron los ofendidos. "Nunca!" Dijo Ron. "Es solo para propósitos estéticos en lo que concierne a Harry y a mi. Aunque deberías pensarlo dos veces en lo que Draco esté involucrado. Creo que le gusta deambular, vestido con la ropa interior de las damas."

"_Primero_, los Malfoy no deambulamos. Jamás. _Segundo, _los Malfoy no nos travestimos. Por lo general. Lucius podría haber sido la excepción."

Los tres jóvenes se pusieron a discutir a lo loco sobre si la seda era mejor que el encaje y al final, Hermione no los aguantó mas.

"Oh, ya cállense! De acuerdo. Si se callan, les dejare ver el puto catálogo, después que haya terminado con el. He notado que ninguno preguntó que es lo que tengo que hacer con esto, así que, déjenme contarles. Voy a comprar lencería erótica para Severus Snape. Si, así es! Mientras ustedes se babean y se tocan mirando las fotos de las modelos vestidas con esta lencería, quiero que recuerden que _yo, _voy a estar usando _esta misma ropa_ para su viejo Profesor de Pociones."

Los tres se veían como flores marchitas, expuestas al sol.

"Carajo, Hermione," lloriqueó Ron. Harry y Draco se veían, ambos, como mareados, y juntaron los hombros para sostenerse.

"Ella acaba de arruinar el mes de febrero, completo, Potter. Tu amiga es cruel. Muy cruel."

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon. "Si me disculpan, niños, tengo una carta de Severus que leer en privado."

Se levanto, pero antes de irse, hizo desaparecer el correo basura. Se fue a la biblioteca para tener cierta privacidad. Hermione se sentó en la escalera de la sección de la Gran Revuelta de los Quesos de los Elfos y abrió la carta.

_Hermione, _

_No soy un mueble abandonado que te necesita para que le saques brillo._

_Hoy aprendí como es que Molly Weasley tenía tanta energía en el campo de batalla._

_Estoy cansado de comer sandwiches todo el tiempo, aunque he comprado esa mostaza tan buena, la que tiene granos en ella._

_Estoy limpiando la casa, para hacerla un hogar confortable para nosotros._

_Te extraño mucho, a ti y a tu atroz cabello._

_Severus._

_PD: Te envío, también, una copia de mis notas de la investigación de la poción de jenetts. Me interesa saber lo que piensas al respecto._

Ella sonrió y sacó un grueso montón de hojas, cubiertas por la apretada escritura de Severus. Dios! Como amaba a ese hombre!

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Cuando llegó o el tiempo de rendir los EXTASIS, Hermione se sintió adecuadamente preparada. Había decidido tomar los exámenes de Pociones, Aritmancia, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguraciones, Encantamientos, Estudios Muggles, (por que no?), Y Runas Antiguas. El primer día, rindió todos los exámenes escritos, teniendo problemas leves, solo con Estudios Muggles.

Estaba un poco molesta por eso.

Hermione había sido criada como muggle, pero los problemas que encontró el examen escrito, la habían bloqueado. Eran preguntas tortuosas, curiosas y atenuadas, que tenían mas que ver con la percepción de los magos sobre el mundo muggle.

Por ejemplo:

Los Muggles usan automóviles para transportarse y transportar mercancías de un lado a otro. Qué hace que el auto se mueva?

_El acelerador._

_Los caballos de fuerza._

_El convertidor catalítico._

_Haditas de Cornuales._

O no olvidemos;

Los Muggles usan varios artefactos en la cocina, para compensar su terrible falta de magia. Nombre un artefacto que NO pertenezca a la cocina.

_Cortador automático de pan._

_Estufa._

_Computadora._

_Maytag._

Cómo podía Hermione explicar que ella nunca había escuchado de un cortador automático de pan, o que las computadoras habían sido reducidas de tamaño al punto de poder tenerlas en cualquier habitación de la casa? Todavía mas confuso, era el hecho de incluir marcas de productos que podían ser cualquier cosa.

Hermione lo hizo razonablemente bien, pero decidió que, con razón, podía escribirle al Ministerio sobre la calidad del EXTASIS de Estudios Muggles.

Al día siguiente, tomó los exámenes prácticos. En pociones, se le pidió que preparara cinco pociones en cuatro horas. Una sola de ellas, requería de cuatro horas para ser preparada. El resto, necesitaban entre una y tres horas cada una. Le dieron solo tres calderos, pero le indicaron que debía completar las cinco pociones. Hermione sonrió. No solo estaban testeando la habilidad del pocionista para crear las pociones requeridas, también observaban la habilidad para usar la lógica y la síntesis de los ingredientes para completar las pociones de la manera mas eficiente. Ella tenía la sospecha que completar tres pociones, significaría un Aceptable. Terminar cuatro sería Alcanzó las Expectativas, y finalizar las cinco sería un Excepcional.

Hermione, por supuesto, completo las cinco perfectamente.

En Transfiguraciones, le dieron doce ratas y un libro para niños. Las ratas estaban sueltas en la habitación y los examinadores le pidieron que las encerrara. La joven Gryffindor solo pasó un momento mirando las páginas del libro, llamado _El Hechicero y su abrigo_, y notó que tenía once páginas en total. Claramente, esperaban que hiciera una jaula con cada hoja y con las tapas para atrapar a las sabandijas. Sonriendo, transfiguró el libro enteró en una flauta y tocó una tonada que descubrió después de leer la biografía autorizada de Friedich Von Huffenpepper, el Flautista de Hamlin. Las ratas se formaron de a tres en la mitad de la habitación. Las bocas de los examinadores se quedaron abiertas y Hermione casi podía escuchar a Severus decir, _Cierren la boca antes que les entren moscas._ Ella volvió a reírse.

Pasó por el examen práctico de Encantamientos y se dirigió al último EXTASIS, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Hermione se sentía bien preparada. Sería, después de todo, un chiste que no obtuviera un Excepcional, cuando había estado ayudando al Chico-que-vivió durante toda la batalla final.

Se batió a duelo, brevemente, con el examinador, y Hermione se dio cuenta que, a pesar de sus muchos conocimientos enciclopédicos en encantamientos y hechizos, el hombre frente a ella, era mucho mas rápido y que le estaba resultando difícil esquivar los hechizos que le lanzaba. Pensando críticamente, se permitió recibir un hechizo Piernas de gelatina, (burlándose internamente de por que un mago lanzaría un hechizo tan chistoso), para poder lanzarle un Expelliarmus no verbal, mientras estaba totalmente estirado. Una vez que estuvo desarmado, puso un Finite Incantatem en sus piernas. Luego le explicó todo el proceso al examinador, aun cuando ella pensaba que sonaba tonto. Después de todo, era por una nota final! No podía permitirle pensar al tipo que había logrado alcanzarla por merito propio.

Hermione se sintió aliviada al descubrir que los boggarts habían sido eliminados como el tradicional final de los EXTASIS de Artes Oscuras, seguramente, debido a la guerra. Los examinadores podrían haberse orinado en los pantalones cuando Harry apareciera en la habitación y su boggart se transformara en Voldemort.

Cuando todo termino, Hermione se encontró con sus amigos en el Gran Salón para cenar. Harry se veía agotado, Ron preocupado y Draco presumido.

Como era de esperarse.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Los pisos estaban terminados.

El laboratorio de Pociones esta resplandeciente y totalmente equipado.

Severus había terminado de pintar las paredes.

A mano. Porque Hermione le había dicho que pintarlas con magia hacia que la pintura perdiera el color.

así que, Severus había pintado las malditas paredes a mano.

La casa estaba amoblada solo con lo indispensable, una cama, una mesa, ollas y sartenes y esa horrorosa silla. Severus no había querido comprar nada mas, porque esa iba a ser la casa de ambos, así que quería llevarla a elegir lo que ella quisiera. A las mujeres les gustaban esas cosas, y además, Severus había demostrado que no tenía buen gusto cuando intentó reparar la odiosa silla. La miro con desprecio.

Todo lo que esa casa necesitaba, era a Hermione.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

La Graduación llegó, finalmente. Las cartas que Aloysius, la lechuza, así nombrada por Hermione, iban y venían, de mala gana, entre un amante y otro, que estaban cada vez más tensos por el creciente deseo sexual. habían sido unos cuatro meses muy difíciles.

Incluso en los fines de semana en Hogsmeade no había sido de ayuda, debido a Minerva McGonagall, quien se había ofrecido como chaperona, para mantener los ojos puestos en la joven Gryffindor. No podía detener a la chica cuando hablaba con Severus, pero se había puesto firme en los toqueteos. La Profesora de Transfiguraciones no podía permitir, que siquiera se tomaran de la mano, diciendo que Hermione todavía era una estudiante bajo su cuidado y se veía obligada a mantener una conducta propia de una joven de Hogwarts. Ellos dos se miraban con ojos ardientes mientras conversaban y los dedos les quemaban al tratar de tocarse. Era una barrera terrible entre los dos, y Hermione había evitado ir a Hogsmeade los dos últimos fines de semana, prefiriendo aguardar hasta que ambos pusieran ser libres de hacer lo que el corazón les dictara.

Hermione miró su reflejo en el espejo y pasó las manos sobre la túnica de graduación. Tenía los ojos claros y su cabello había sido levantado en una suave cola de caballo. decidió ponerse poco maquillaje, porque sabia que iba a terminar embarrado en la cara de Severus para el final de la tarde. O eso esperaba.

La túnica de graduación que se había puesto era roja, y parecía una rosa en un mar de estudiantes con túnicas negras. Como la estudiante de mayor promedio de su clase, llevaba los colores de su casa con orgullo y le fue otorgado el privilegio de ser la primera en recibir su diploma y los resultados de sus EXTASIS.

Harry, Ron y Draco la acompañaron hacia la fosa del Quidditch y se juntaron con los otros estudiantes. había una gran marea de familiares y visitantes entre la audiencia, aunque también una gran cantidad de prensa que quería ver al chico-que-vivió-otra vez, graduarse. Escucho a Harry murmurar con enfado detrás de ella, pero no le prestó atención. Los ojos de Hermione estaban ocupados buscando entre la gente, a una figura alta y delgada, vestida de negro.

Escucho a Draco maldecir. "Oh, ya cállate Potter. Tal vez al tener una foto en el diario, te consigas una cita. Siempre hay algo bueno de la exposición a los medios. Haz lo mejor que puedas y cierra el maldito hocico."

"Brindas tan poco apoyo, Malfoy. Es una sorpresa que sigamos siendo amigos." La voz de Harry sonaba malhumorada.

Hermione se dio vuelta para mirarlos a los dos y pudo ver como la cara de Draco se ponía de un rojo brillante. Se dio vuelta para darle la espalda al moreno y balbuceo. "Si, bueno. Que eso de ser amigo de la familia Malfoy no se te suba a la cabeza. Todavía me pareces estúpido, feo, torpe,..."dejó de hablar.

Harry le palmeo el hombro. "Yo también, Draco. Yo también."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hermione Granger", llamó el Director.

La chica se adelanto y se dirigió hacia la hilera que formaban todos sus profesores, (menos uno). Mientras ella les daba la mano a cada uno y les agradecía por haberla guiado en momentos tan difíciles de su vida, Albus Dumbledore seguía hablando.

"De parte de todo el cuerpo de profesores, queremos desearle a nuestra Primera Alumna, la mejor de las suertes en los años venideros. No solo fue una alumna excelente y fiel amiga de Harry Potter, la Srta. Granger ha recibido las mejores marcas en los EXTASIS desde que nuestro antiguo Maestro de Pociones fue estudiante de Hogwarts. Sus notas estuvieron cerca de perfectas y consiguió un Excepcional en seis de siete de sus exámenes."

Cuando Hermione llego hasta el Director, este le dio su diploma y una copia de sus EXTASIS. "Mi querida, encuentro un poco irónico el hecho que la única asignatura en la que no recibiste un Excepcional haya sido Estudios Muggle." Los ojos le brillaban. "Sería un honor para mi, estrechar la mano de la hechicera mas brillante de esta generación."

Hermione se quedó mirando a la cara del anciano, asombrándose de su capacidad para mantener su máscara de dulce benevolencia. El rostro del director estaba totalmente radiante, y el brillo de la luz del sol hacia que sus blancas barbas y blancos cabellos parecieran brillar. Era un gran hombre, terrible, si, pero grande.

"Director Dumbledore," replico ella. "Tengo un gran respeto por usted como educador. Ha creado una atmósfera en Hogwarts que ha albergado a muchas mentes brillantes. Respeto el esfuerzo que puso durante la Guerra contra Voldemort y, antes de eso, la Guerra Grindelwald." El anciano frente a ella sonrió y sus facciones se pusieron todavía mas suaves. "Sin embargo, me temo que no tengo ningún respeto por usted, como ser humano. No puedo darle la mano."

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se alejo de el, ignorando el gemido colectivo de la audiencia. De hecho, apenas escuchó algo mas que su corazón latiendo a toda marcha, dentro de su pecho, golpeando contra su esternón con toda la furia. Severus Snape estaba de pie al final de la plataforma, esperándola.

Su rostro era de profunda determinación, y casi como si no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, extendió un brazo para tomarla de la mano.

Ella quería correr hacia el y abrazar su delgado cuerpo y llorar en su pecho, pero se rehusaba a demostrar algo que pudiera debilitar su discurso para el Director. así que, permitió que Severus la tomara de la mano y la ayudara a descender los escalones, antes de partir con el. Sus oscuros ojos brillaban con aprobación y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

No miraron atrás. No se quedaron a ver como Ron, Draco y Harry se graduaban. Severus Snape y Hermione Granger pasaron a través de las puertas de Hogwarts y desaparecieron.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Severus y Hermione aparecieron en una calle de Hogsmeade y el se volteó hacia ella con una expresión expectante en la cara.

"Adivina cual es la casa."

Ella le sonrió, observando la mezcla de esperanza y ansiedad en sus ojos, antes de ponerse a mirar la calle. Había varias casas hermosas que casi podían hacerla imaginar a Severus escogiéndola. Eran de buena construcción y bastante modernas. Hermione imagino que eran del tipo de casas que la gente compraba para empezar una familia.

Eran unas casas hermosas.

Pero se veían como si no tuvieran alma. Eran tan similares entre ellas como tarjetas postales, con muy poco cuidado en su diseño.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

Pero allí, al final de la hilera de casas, había una pequeña y blanca cabaña, con el techo a dos agua cubierto de tejas y rosas creciendo a un lado. No se veía tan espaciosa como las otras, pero estaba rodeada de una buena porción de tierra y una cerca tan derecha y alta como las líneas del saco de su amante.

Ella miro a Severus por el rabillo del ojo. Hermione quería que esa fuera su casa.

Se volvió para mirar la casita y noto una pequeña construcción en la parte de atrás, que podía ser el lugar perfecto para un Laboratorio de Pociones. Ya podía verlos trabajando lado a lado en sus investigaciones y almorzando bajo las rosas. podrían empezar a cultivar un jardín de ingredientes.

Hermione _ansiaba_ la vida que parecía ofrecer esa casa, pero su prolongado silencio estaba incrementando la ansiedad de Severus.

"Severus, me encantaría cualquiera de esas casas en tanto estés a mi lado. Pero si de verdad, quieres que adivine, diría que es esa." Apuntó a la casa que su ávido corazón estaba demandando.

La pequeña sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Severus fue una afirmación.

"Es esa? Esa es nuestra casa?"

El asintió y ella gritó, poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello y tironeando de el para poder besarlo profundamente. Hermione se rió con ganas y saltó de un lado a otro con los brazos de el todavía a su alrededor.

"Tus rizos se balancean cuando haces eso...como lo hacen otras partes de tu anatomía. Tienes mi permiso para continuar."

"Mas tarde, mas tarde! Oh, estaba esperando que fuera esa! Por favor, muéstrame nuestro nuevo hogar."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Severus inhaló con alivio cuando vio que había escogido sabiamente. Le dio un suave beso en los nudillos y la guió hasta la casa, abriendo la puerta para ella. Mientras caminaban por el sendero del frente, observó como los ojos de ella miraban las rosas y las ventanas que parecían parpadear por la luz de la mañana. Las mejillas de Hermione tenían un hermoso color. Se veía tan a gusto que Severus no podía detener la estúpida expresión que le nacía en la cara.

"Hermione, tengo que advertirte," dijo él. "Hay muy pocos muebles allí dentro. Compre solo lo necesario y esencial, porque pensé que tu preferirías ayudarme a decorar, Debe ser _nuestra_ casa."

"Entiendo. Yo también pienso así. No hay nada que quiera mas que hacer de esta casa nuestro hogar. Por favor, llévame a ver el interior, Severus."

La manera en la que dijo su nombre era como una pequeña plegaria y como las demandas de una mujer a su amante, y el Maestro de Pociones sonrió, complacido. "Que me darás si te llevo adentro?"

"Absolutamente nada, excepto esta promesa: Si no me llevas a dentro en este instante, nunca veras la atrevida ropa interior que compre pensando en ti."

El se rió. Un profundo y satisfecho ruido que nacía del fondo de su pecho. Se inclinó hacia ella y susurró en su oído. "Sin duda, estaremos adentro." Le mordisqueo la oreja y ella se movió como los postes de Quidditch al viento. El se enderezo y hablo con su tono de voz habitual. "Pero por ahora, también te voy a mostrar el interior de la casa." Severus abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar.

Ella corrió por todos lados como una niña, vocalizando sobre la belleza y la profundidad de los colores que había escogido para las paredes o el barniz que le había puesto a los pisos de madera. Hermione bailó alrededor de la cocina y abrió las alacenas, gimoteando a modo de censura que solo haya encontrado pan, jamón y del buen tipo de mostaza, la que tiene granos.

"No me sorprende que hayas perdido algo de peso, Severus. Esta no es la manera saludable de alimentarse."

"Deja de sermonearme, mujer," Su voz estaba absolutamente serena y se hubiera sentido muy decepcionado si ella lo hubiera escuchado. Mucho tiempo atrás, había descubierto que, el sermoneó era el lenguaje amoroso, primario de Hermione. "Ahora cierra la boca y ven aquí."

Contradiciendo a sus palabras cortantes, la atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó y contuvo como si ella fuera algo precioso, acariciando con los dedos su atroz cabello. Hermione suspiró con felicidad y descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Severus sintió el exacto momento en el que Hermione se quedo rígida.

El se apartó un poco y sintió que su corazón se le iba al estómago cuando se dio cuenta los ojos de Hermione estaban pegados a la odiada y tres veces maldita silla.

"Esa silla..." Susurró ella, apuntándola.

"Si...creo que así la llaman," dijo él, en un tono de voz sufrido. Se apartó del todo de ella y se cruzó de brazos.

"Me encanta. Tiene unas formas tan gráciles."

"bueno, no tenemos que conservarla...Qué?"

"Esa silla es hermosa! Por que no habríamos de conservarla?"

"Te gusta?" _Le gusta esa silla horrible! _"Claro que puedes. Por que no? Es perfecta y bonita." Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, repentinamente preocupado por permitirle a Hermione la decoración de la casa, al ser claro que tenía un gusto abominable. "Solo hay una cosa mas que mostrarte, amor."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hermione lloró cuando vio el Laboratorio de Pociones.

No eran las inmaculadas mesadas o el estado del equipo lo que provocó el llanto. No era la cantidad de trabajo que el había invertido al expandir el espacio o el cuidado que había tenido cuando reparo el techo.

No. Lo que causaba las lágrimas de Hermione era que había cortadas en sus hermosas manos y lo que significaban.

Severus había dividido el espacio en dos mitades idénticas. había dos lugares de trabajo, dos centrífugas, dos escritorios. Todo allí proclamaba que el la veía como a una igual. Lo único distinto entre las dos mitades, eran las ventanas.

El ventanal encima de cada escritorio habían sido reemplazadas por unos hermosos vitrales artísticos. De un lado, podía verse el emblema de Slytherin brillar. Del otro lado, el orgulloso león de Gryffindor, parecía rugir.

Y Severus tenía las manos cortadas.

Hermione tomó entre las suyas, las bellas manos de su amante y besó cada herida. "Tu hiciste esas ventanas, no es así?" Dijo ella, hipando y suspirando.

El rostro de Severus demostraba una intensa dulzura mientras la abrazaba y la sostenía contra su pecho. "Sshhh. Ya no llores. Acaso esperabas que hiciera menos por la mujer que amo?" Luego, le dio un beso en la frente.

La sostuvo así, bajo el resplandor verde y rojo de los emblemas de sus casas, y por primera vez en dos décadas, Severus Snape tuvo esperanzas en el futuro.

Fin.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

N/T: Bueno. Para empezar, pido disculpas por la demora del ultimo capitulo. He tenido un par de días complicados, pero finalmente, pude terminar de traducir la historia. La autora esta muy contenta que les haya gustado tanto la historia. Espero poder traducir mas historias de esta misma autora en el futuro.

En un par de días, voy a estar empezando con una nueva. Tal vez sea algo breve, y luego me voy a tomar un par de días para descansar. Por favor, no se molesten conmigo!

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. Gracias tsuki, Lyriel y Araceli por sus comentarios!

Cuídense mucho!


End file.
